RESET
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Living in an endless 11-day reset cycle, everyone around him resets on the end of the 11th day, all except for Seven. No matter how many resets he has gone through, she has never chosen him...Until there is something different about this reset cycle that will change his world forever. [ERROR: Do you want to RESET?] Mystic Messenger Saeyoung/Seven/Luciel/707xMC (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey hey hey! I know, pretty shocking right!? My name CLEARLY says HitsuHina but I'm making a fanfic for something else!? TRATIOR! TRATIOR! Aughh, I know I know! I am still loyal to Hitsuhina couple but I've been so busy and I haven't finished my other story yet...But, I've caught my self REALLY deep with this game on the phone called "Mystic Messenger" If you guys haven't heard or played it...I HIGHLY recommend it, like holy crap. It's REALLY GOOD! ...Like NO REGRETS GOOD. They got a bunch of good-looking guys in there but, hands down...Seven is my favorite and totally my style. Anyways, I really wanted to make a fanfic of him and MC and I know I gotta finish my other story but for now, I'll put that on hold for now! Promise I'll get back to it asap. Anyways, this will probably be my only Mystic Messenger fanfic but be warned! This will be heavy intensive sad, heartbreaking, love story and very highly recommend listening to the music titles along with the story. I didn't want to make a sad love story but, with Seven's background...It cant be helped, but I'll try to keep it happy BUT there will be tears and this will be a LEMON (We'll see?) Anyways, thank you for reading my first Mystic Messenger fanfic and if you guys are new to my stories and fans for Hitsugaya and Hinamori...You came to the right place! Puahahaha! As always...STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** Living in an endless 11-day reset cycle, everyone around him resets on the end of the 11th day, all except for Seven. No matter how many resets he has gone through, she has never chosen him...Until there is something different about this reset cycle that will change his world forever. [ERROR: Do you want to RESET?] Saeyoung/Seven/Luciel/707xMC (LEMON)

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My name is Seven  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

A black screen appears as green text begins to show…

 **/OPENING LOGFILE...ENTER CODENAME: 707/**

 **/ACCESSING WEBCAM…RECORDING SYSTEM: ON/**

A screen window opens as a scruffy vermillion red-headed man appears on the screen leaning towards the camera. The screen wobbles around as the young man is trying to make adjustments "Ah…It's a little too high" He continued moving the webcam around and looks straight into the webcam revealing his golden eyes thought his yellow and black striped framed glasses.

"All right, looks like everything is working" looking at his screen with a smirk, he takes a step back and sits on a black rolling chair. He started to look at himself through the webcam like mirror "Oh man, I look like hot mess…!" Quickly he adjusts his black hooded jacket with amber accents and his orange headphones around his neck with silver cross chained necklace. Through his orange headset the music "Deorro-Five hours (Don't hold me back, Vocal Mix) Ft. Dycy" plays quietly but muffled.

"Damn, I look _hella_ CUTE! Fresh to death~" he ruffled his red hair and soon clapped his hands together **"IT'S SHOW TIME~!"**

"Hey hey hey! It's Seven here...GOD SEVEN! Whoop whoop!" he yelled with his arms waving with full of energy and excitement towards the webcam as it continues to record him "Offer ALL your HONEY BUDDAH CHIPS AND PH D PEPPER TO ME as an offering and be blessed by me, the one and only SEVEN, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! Alright, let's party with this log I'm about to create, let's start with DEAR DIARY TODAY I MADE 1,000 CAT PAPER CRANES, MEOW~! IT WAS SUPER FUN, NYA~ NYA~! **HAHAHA!**...Hahaha…ha..."

His laughter soon faded as his arms slowly fall down and the smile slowly fades "…Who am I kidding, God Seven?"

Began to ruffle his red hair in frustration "What a joke, I can't even solve my own problems myself and seriously? Why am I like this? I still keep putting up this "fake" personality when I know this log is only for me and will probably be deleted. I must have really gone mad or…I just don't know who I am anymore."

"Just a depressed loser…I guess. Thought making a log would make me feel better to vent but, honestly it's making things worse" he sighed sharply "Well whatever, I've already started this log might as well finish it and it's not like I got anything better to do…To be honest, I got all the time in the world"

"I guess I can start with who I am. My name isn't really Seven, it's my codename 707 or Zero Seven and I'm a hacker for a secret organization as an agent. A few friends call me Seven or Luciel which is my baptized name but, my real name is...Saeyoung Choi."

"Not a lot of people know my real name or what I really do, not even the RFA group knows or knows anything about my life and thinks I'm a weird, strange prankster but, it's better that way…As an agent, we're not allowed to have any backgrounds and trained not have relationships or keep anyone close since other people around might want to them to get to me. And might hurt them in the process…Yep, just like the movies how the bad guys use hostages to get to the good guy!"

"Why did I choose to be a secret agent? For the money, of course…What else?"

"My life wasn't perfect…Coming from a broken family with nothing. There are things I've done and regret but, I did it because I wanted me and my twin brother, Saeran to have a better life. He is currently under V's care and being looked after while I work for the agency in secret and maybe one day we'll get out of here, just disappear from the face of the earth and be together again…As a family. I promised I will come back for him but, seeing my situation…I doubt that'll happen now."

"Anyways…Enough of my stupid sad life story" he cleared his throat to continue the recording.

"Oh, so about the RFA, it's an organization that hosted a fundraiser event every two years and so far we've hosted two. I've created the chatroom to keep in touch with everyone and knowing it'll be easier to plan events without any miscommunications."

"But unfortunately, one of our former member Rika passed away and since then, the RFA was never the same chatroom just became a regular chatroom…At least my work isn't gone to a total waste, the remaining members still using the chatroom to connect with each other."

"And everything changed…Until the day 'She' entered the chatroom..."

"Always on time, always the same girl who changes all of our lives…Expect for me, she didn't only change my life but my entire world. She is the reason why I'm holding onto my sanity yet she might be the reason why this is happening to me…and only me."

"I've been living in a constant 11-day loop cycle ever since."

"The same scenarios over and over to the point I can already predict what will happen next because it never changes. The same girl that always enters the apartment and soon joins the RFA chatroom and eventually, she becomes a member and helps build up the RFA's reputation back up by doing Rika's old position job which was emailing guest and inviting them to the fundraiser."

"On the 4th day..." Seven paused for a moment as he looked away from the webcam, he slowly readjusts his glasses "She begins to fall in love with one of the members."

"I've already seen her fall in love with the members multiple times…All except for me. Pretty sad, isn't it? I've tried everything to get her attention, but she never returned my feels and will never will. But, the love doesn't last…After 11-days, it resets back to the day she arrives at the apartment for the first time again. That is why I've made an programmed bot of my self-communicating in the chat and make calls whenever she enters."

"It's not like she bothers talking or calls to me about anything, probably thinks I'm just an alien or a random weirdo. Guess our personalities are completely different and will stay that way...Besides, I can't compete with the other eye candies in the group."

"There is no point in entering the chatroom, I got better things to do like trying to find whoever started this shit but I still don't have enough information on them and kept an open window to keep an eye on the chat and watch the CCTV of Rika's apartment for anything different or a chance to catch them. Whoever led her into the apartment and gave her Rika's access key to enter the RFA messenger is related to Rika but, there is another who hacks the server in a couple of days."

"After that, the hacker and the stranger is nowhere to be found after, almost if they've gone into hiding. Later, her life is threatened and stays with the person she chooses until the final days before we reset. The 11th day is when I get to see her in person for the first time at the RFA event...Talking to her face to face and probably the closest I've been to her...Looking into her eyes almost as if time stopped for that moment..." he continues talking as if he was going into a trance.

He quickly snaps out of it and clears his throat "A-Anyways, even with all the time I have, I don't have enough information and if I try to leave my home or somewhere I'm not supposed to be or when it's not my time to leave, it takes me back here."

"I guess it's a sign the timeline cycle won't let me break the rules or even bend them..." Seven sighed.

"I know this all sounds crazy and delusional but every single word I'm saying here is the truth...If It wasn't, I would have never even bothered making a log." He leans back in his chair soon there was sadness in his eyes "You know, the truth is…I'm not afraid of what's happening and living in this constant loop. But afraid that one day, the reset might just stop without warning and everything resumes back to normal without me knowing and whoever she is with...She'll be with him forever and I'll...I'll..." his voice begins to break quietly.

"...I'll lose her forever," he said in under his breath as a whisper.

His voice stopped and shaken as he takes a deep breath to get a hold of himself from breaking down, he continues to record. No matter how hard he tries or fights, he can't get over his biggest fear he has, the day he has to let her go forever. He is a genius hacker that can hack into any system, get any information he wants and nothing in the world he cannot do...Expect, bury his love for her.

A silence fell in the room with the only sounds of the computers around him running, quietly humming. "Well, that's all I have to say. Seven over and out…" he reaches to his keyboard to turn off the webcam.

 **/SHUTTING DOWN WEBCAM…RECORDING SYSTEM: OFF/**

A message shows up on the screen "Would you like to save your recording? SAVE or DELETE?" He took a long look at the window and moved his mouse over and clicked DELETE. The window closes and went straight into the recycle bin icon.

Staring at the lighten screen with empty eyes as the light screen reflects off his glasses' lens, he slowly moved his mouse and double clicked the RFA icon app. As the login screen loads, his golden eyes slightly looked down on his table was a sleeping white cat robot head it was a clock timer counting down with the light blue letters.

"60-minutes left until reset" scrolling across it's closed eyelids like a LED screen.

Seven let out a deep sigh "I guess you'll be coming online soon…" He continued to look at the timer as he popped a can of Ph.D. pepper soda and took a sip. Soon, he places his headset over his ears and begins working quietly throughout the night.

* * *

 _Something falls on her cheeks like raindrops and a warmth wrapped around her. She looked up and saw someone looking down at her, her head resting on his strong arm and a hand on her cheek. She couldn't see a face but the color red. He held her tightly as the tears continued to drop on her cheeks..._

 _'Why...Why is he crying and who is he?'_

 _She wanted to talk but the words couldn't come out, all she can do was to reach towards him._ _She could feel herself slowly fade away from his arms and feel her body floating away from him. She could not see who she was holding but knew she didn't want to let go of him._ _She saw herself breaking away in pieces. All she could do is try her best to hold onto the white silhouette that held her tightly with such embrace. He leaned towards her ear and whispered into her ear softly causing her heart to ache slowly…_

 _"I love you. Today, tomorrow, forever and ever…I will always love you…"_

 _ **"...Forever."**_

Slowly opening her watery eyes _'Huh…Tears?'_ she quickly removes her head away from the glass window she was leaning on and wipes away her tears with her natural color knit sweater sleeve. She still had her red colored earphones on playing music from her iPod, the music title on the screen was "Twin Sister – Lady Daydream".

"Ugh...Ow" she held the side of her head feeling a sharp pain in her head.

She looked around and saw no one on the moving train. She was completely alone. _'Thank god there's no one here…how embarrassing crying like that, probably from this weird headache'_ she continued to dry her tears. The strange headache disappeared but her heart still ached from the dream she had. Looking out the window, it was pitch black outside with silhouettes of dark trees and yellow subway lights passing by.

"Wait a minute...Why am I on a train?" She blinked a few times, she couldn't remember where she was going "Was I going somewhere...?"

She sat there quietly blinking a few times trying to remember but, couldn't remember anything that she was doing before. "Well, it looks pretty late…What time is it?" She reached inside her bag and pulled out her phone with a small spaceship model keychain dangling on the phone.

Turning on the phone, a clock on the screen showed 11 pm.

"Eh!? Oh my god, already!? …How long was I sleeping for?" She saw she had a missed call and an unread text message, they were both from an unknown number. She began to open her text message box to read her missed message but, her phone screen began to bug out and static lines began to appear all over the screen.

"What the…Oh no!" she pressed the screen but nothing was working. She tried the home button but, nothing happened as well. She quickly placed her thumb on the power button and held it down to force restart her phone. Again, nothing happened as the phone screen continued to act up. The light on the screen began to become brighter...

Soon, the screen completely turned off showing a pitch black screen.

She let out a relieved sigh looking at her own reflection on the screen "Whew…What in the world was that-" Suddenly, she felt a chill down her spine. She quickly looked over her shoulder. There was no one on the train but couldn't help feeling someone was with her and watching her soon, the screen lit up as the black screen showed small green coding lines in the background, a messaged showed

 **Unknown:** Hello...Hello? Can you see this?

 _'...Huh?'_ Looking at the screen, she read the message and saw it was from someone named 'Unknown'. She hesitated as she held the phone in her hand and her spaceship keychain swung back and forth with the movement of the subway. She began to press keys on her phone and sent the message… "Yes, I can see this…Who are you?" Soon, another message replied under her message.

 **Unknown:** Thank god! I've been trying to connect on here and want to return this phone back to its owner…Will you help me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello hello~ I hope you guys are enjoying this Mystic Messenger fanfic! I forgot to say on the first chapter there WILL be spoilers in case you guys haven't played the game but, I know some might not have the time to play or don't want to play the game so the fanfic will have spoilers! I'll do my best to explain in the stories and some won't even matter because of that's the beauty of a fanfic, right?! Thank you guys for viewing my first Mystic Messenger fanfic, I'm super excited there are fans and couldn't help post another chapter! Honestly, whenever I start a new story I have to update atleast the first and second! I DON'T LIKE WAITING LOL! Again, thank you for your views, it really means a lot and I couldn't have done it without all of your support! I really do hope everyone is doing well and taking good care of themselves. Seriously, I love you guys with all my heart! As always, STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Moon Star Heart**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Another You  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Muffled music is heard from his yellow headset which was connecting to his cellphone. On his phone had the music title "AFSHeeN - Secrets" running across the screen and blasting in his ears. The music and his thoughts are the only sounds he could hear, nothing else mattered as time was getting closer for her arrival.

 _Run from every worry._  
 _Quarantine your self away._  
 _I tried to fight your demons off._  
 _Yeah, I know that they're hard to face._

 _And you always come right back to me, in the end, in the end, I know your heart is strong._  
 _l can't sit by and watch you fall again, fall again, in the depths of love._  
 _So tell me why do you hide, the secrets on your mind, the secrets in the night._

Working late into the night quietly alone in his home, his monitor's screen reflected off his glasses as he types in codes swiftly in the computer. Another monitor had a CCTV running with one angle of an empty dark apartment living room and one angle outside facing the door. Not a single movement detected on any of the cameras.

Soon, the white cat head robot began to ring on his desk **"Arriving soon, meow~! Arriving soon, meow~!"** blue eyes blinking widely and flashing.

Reaching over, he pressed the off button on top of the robot cat's head. The alarm sound stopped and the cat's eyes closed. Still, with his headset on, he looked at the time and saw it was 11:59 pm. Taking a quick stretch, he removed his headset and rested them around his neck. The music could still be heard from his headset as picked his phone up and joined the RFA chatroom.

Uploading his "707 CHAT BOT" he saw his automatic bot replying in the chatroom for him and moved his attention towards the CCTV. He looked at the camera that was angled towards the door outside of the empty apartment.

Time changed to 12:00 am...Midnight, the reset begins.

"Bingo...Here she comes" he said to himself as he saw the girl arriving exactly on time. He saw a girl approach the door, Seven leaned back and continuing to watch her. He had seen this same scenario several times but, every time he saw her…His heart would still skip a beat. Even when he had never had her interact with him, there will always be something drawing him towards her.

Continuing to watch the girl, Seven noticed something…Different.

He raised his eyebrow and noticed she isn't punching in the numbers on the keypad as she always did before. This time, she was hesitating and kept looking at her phone in her hand… This was different, it was something he has never seen her do before. He leaned in towards the screen to take a closer look and maximized the window to show in full screen with his keyboard mouse.

Suddenly, she started to push in the numbers.

Seven let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair "…There we go" he said watching her enter the apartment. He let out scoff "I must be losing it, I don't know why I was expecting something different." He switched the screens showing the girl enter the apartment.

The girl stood by the doorway with the door closed behind her. The lights automatically turned on inside the dark apartment causing the girl to flinch "Uhm! Hello?…I'm sorry for barging in like this! I know this might be strange and I even errr...Unlocking your door but I can explain everything!" She began to sweat in fear, regretting unlocking the door _'Stupid stupid **STUPID**...Why didn't I just knock on the door before entering!? I know I'm going to jail for this...'_

There was silence in the apartment, there was no one home.

She took her phone and began to text "Okay, I'm here but there isn't anyone home. I came here as you've asked now tell me who you are!" another message replied back shortly.

"Oh, really? There's no one home? Can you go inside and leave my number for them for me at least? Maybe they went out somewhere and will be home soon. Don't worry about entering, I will tell you all my information! I really appreciate you doing this, you really are a kind-hearted person! ^^ Let me know when you found something to write on." **-Unknown**

She sighed "I came this far and I'm already inside here...Might as well" She carefully took off her shoes and entered the apartment, looking around a saw a small table with a notepad and pen near a table lamp by the sofa. Standing by the small table she began to text "Okay, what is your information? Also, I've held up my bargain as you asked so now tell me what's happening and who I am-!"

Before she can finish her text message her screen began to fade in and out and a message popped out.

"Tha…nk…y...you." **-Unknown**

The words began to break apart **"WHA-!** NO, no no! What!? Hey, wait! **Wait!"** she tried to reply but the phone screen switched and automatically showing a login screen. The ID and password automatically began typing itself and entering. The screen soon showed the words RFA CHATROOM, the app had a couple of buttons labeled as email, message, and call. On the top of the screen, the app looked like a friend's list.

She blinked "Huh…What the heck is this?" the largest button was the chatroom, she pressed the chatroom and entered. She began seeing people chatting in the chatroom.

Seven who was still watching the CCTV looked over at the chatroom on his phone screen he held in his left hand, he placed his headset back listening to the music "I wonder who will you choose this time…Last time was Zen, wonder if it'll be Yoosung again or maybe Jumin...OR Jaehee again?" he waited for his bot to automatically read the girl's reply.

But, there was nothing. Not a single reply from her as everyone in the chatroom was questioning the intruder. Suddenly, his chat bot opened a window with an error and saw the program bot stopped:

 **/SCANNING…ERROR! CAN NOT BE FOUND! ERROR! NO MATCH!/**

His eyes widened as he pressed pause on his music and sat up "Huh, what's this…?" He looked at the CCTV, something was different. He would usually see her continuing to chat with the RFA members but, she wasn't even looking at her phone, she was trying to open the door to get out of the apartment. A window popped out on the screen flashing red:

 **/ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED INTRUDER: NUMBER ZERO APARTMENT...BEGIN FORCE LOCKDOWN/**

"What the hell is going on?!" Seven quickly got on his keyboard and began typing in codes but there was nothing he could do. The lockdown code was scrambled "Shit! Come on...COME ON!" he continued to type on the keys rapidly trying unlocking the system but, kept receiving errors. "SHIT!" he cursed, the chatroom was in complete chaos as he saw his friends typing out his name looking for him for answers. His phone began to ring, it was from Zen. Seven tried to calm himself down before he picked up the phone slowly.

"Hello!? DUDE, where the eff are you!? Someone came into the chatroom! Are you seeing this?" Zen said but there was no reply…Only the sounds of him breathing. "What…Why-Why are you breathing like that? Oh my god…Are you watching something weird!? UGH GROSS, MY EARS! **GAAaaH!** A- Anyways, there's someone in the chatroom, did you invite someone?!" He yelled but Seven stood there looking at the screen...

 _'...This isn't supposed to happen'_ He couldn't reply due to shock, he didn't know what to say or what to do. Confused, he was trying to keep calm and control his brain from exploding. He quickly looked away from the CCTV and took a deep breath and tried his best to put up a cheerful front.

"NO, SILLY ZEN~! It's called normal breathing! So what if I'm watching something weird, wanna join me?" The redhaired man teased but Zen wasn't having it "GO TO HELL."

"Ladies first~" Seven replied back. Zen let out a sigh "…Dude, stop messing around and hurry up and check who entered." Seven started to laugh "HAHAHah! I'm joking calm down, geez~ I'm already working on it so…" Seven's fake smile slowly disappeared and his voice trailed off. He looked back at the CCTV and saw the girl no longer by the door but opening the window in the living room.

"Hello?! SEVEN, What the…Hello?! ARE YOU THERE!? Oh my god, I can hear you breath trembling! STOP! UGH WHATEVER IT IS Turn that weird shit off!" Seven could hear Zen's voice but his attention was on the CCTV watching the frightened girl yelling out the window for help, suddenly she sat on the window sill and placed one leg out as if she was going to jump out the window…She was on the higher floor of the apartment building.

" **DON'T!"** he yelled.

It didn't matter if Seven yelled, she couldn't hear him. His heart stopped, all he could do is watch her on the camera and the sounds around him toned out. She sat there for a moment and held the side window as she looked down. Cars passing by and the wind blowing through her hair. No one could hear her from the high apartment building, tears kept streaming knowing she had been tricked and now trapped in someone's apartment.

 **"W-WHAT!?** WHAT HAPPENED!?" Zen yelled on the phone but all he can hear was Seven mumbling something "…Don't do it…please…" Seven said under his breath like a whisper, all he can do was watch.

The girl closed her eyes tightly and took a couple of deep breaths to get a grip of herself. She slowly turned and climbed back inside the apartment, on her knees with her hands flat on the floor she was breathing heavily and laid on the floor crying. Seven let out a relieved sigh and placed a hand over his heated forehead and still had his phone in his hand with Zen on the line. He took a step back, leaning against the glass wall and slide down onto the floor. He sat there for a moment…

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? **SEVEN!?"** Seven looked at the phone hearing Zen's voice and completely forgot and placed the phone slowly in his ear. He cleared his throat "Y-Yeah…I'm here, just…Don't distract me, I'm working on it."

"You're the one who scared the living shit out of me, yelling like that! What's going on man?" Zen asked in concern, he shook his head "...You and me both. My bad, I'm going to join the chatroom to let everyone know what's happening, okay? Talk to you there."

Seven slowly hung up the phone and stared at the girl crying on the CCTV in the middle of the apartment floor near the window. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen and clearly was not prepared for this. He got up slowly and sat in his chair.

"Come on Seven, get your shit together" He maximized the CCTV window to take a closer look at her, she looked exactly the same and saw nothing different from the rest.

She had the same long brown hair and wearing the same natural color knit sweater with a black skirt under along with black stockings. On the CCTV, he saw her phone still in the chatroom. Seven looked over his phone and saw he was in the chatroom as well. He began to text, he needed to calm people down and give them the usually answer just like the previous resets.

 ** _707 has entered the chatroom._**

 **Jumin:** There he is. What's going on? Zen said you were freaking out on the phone.

 **707:** Everything is fine. Calm down you guys, I'm still looking into it. Apparently, the IP address is coming from Rika's apartment.

 **Yoosung: WHAT!? RIKA'S?!**

 **ZEN:** Are you sure!? How the hell did someone get in there?

Questions flood the chatroom, Seven had already seen these questions before and quickly replied calming everyone down as he always replied before. But this time, the girl wasn't replying in the chatroom…Not even a single word.

 **Jumin:** Should I send the police force to Rika's apartment? He will be dealt with swiftly for breaking and entering.

 **ZEN:** I never agree with you with any suggestions but, that might be a good idea…for once.

 **Jaehee:** I think that's overkill but, I don't think it was an accident to have someone just enter Rika's apartment without the passcode and Luciel, you have the CCTV on…Does the person look dangerous?

 **707:** From where I sit, not at all! I think she was lead here by someone because she got the passcode correct the first time but currently is locked inside and cannot leave the apartment. She's just scared right now.

 **ZEN:** Oh? 'She' you say? Well~ Jumin, you can call off the dogs…I'll go there and comfort her myself~ Before I do go there…Is she cute?

 **Jumin:** What a waste of time but…I am curious too. Send a photo right now and address.

 **707:** Lololol! Is that really important right now? Anyways I got it, don't worry you guys! **TRUST SEVEN! +_+**

 **Zen:** UHH yeah. I trust _**you**_ to take a picture of how she looks like. It'll be awesome if _she_ is single because _I'm_ single! She's _cute_ , I'm _cute!_ …You get my point, right? So it's settled, I will go and save my baby~

 **Jumin:** Not if the police force goes there first. I might just have one knock you down just like last time…Luciel, don't listen to the idiot and give me the address. Time is of the essence.

 **707:** There is no need guys lololol, I can't believe you guys are fighting over someone you guys haven't even spoken to yet…Almost a world record.

 **Yoosung: **Huh? World record, what do you mean by that?"

 **707:** Ah...Nothing! Anyways! I'm going to work on this and contact V about this! So, stop panicking! SEVEN HERE TO SAVE THE DAAAAY~ BYEEEE~

 ** _707 has left the chatroom._**

Seven left the chatroom and let out a deep sigh. He opened his email and began to type but, stopped. He continued to look at her with worried eyes, this wasn't something pleasant for him. He had always remembered her smiling but, never crying. This was causing great pain as he looked away but, still wished he could be there to comfort her.

Have her in his arms and keep her safe.

He didn't know what to do, this time the timeline was completely different from "Okay, you got this Seven! You've been through this more than a hundred times, this isn't anything different from the others!" He began to look in his time log files he kept to track and predict what will happen next.

"…Okay, so she enters and begins to chat and informs her about what RFA is…" he starts to read through it to himself quietly "Then Jumin asks if she is willing to help with hosting the RFA, she supposed to say yes…blah blah blah and I'm supposed to contact V next and let him know we have a new member…"

He looked at the time, he was already way ahead on time and wasn't supposed to contact him until later tonight "Hopefully it doesn't matter if I call early…Okay, I'm going to call and let him know what's happening and check the chatroom and hopefully, he will be able to do something..."

Seven stopped for a moment and looked at the CCTV of the girl. She was sitting on the floor near the window with her face hidden in her knees. She was still crying…He bit his lower lip, he wished he could do something but knew he couldn't leave his home.

"Maybe I just need to give her some time? I'm sure she just needs to calm down a bit and soon she'll join the chatroom and everything should be fine? …Shit, I really don't know what to do!" Suddenly, the phone in his hand began to ring, he was receiving an incoming call.

The screen shows a name "V" on the display screen. "…What the hell? He never called me during this time" something was definitely different in this reset timeline. Seven quickly picked up the phone and answered "Hello, V?"

"Luciel, it's been awhile" a man with a gentle voice greeted "I received a security alarm that someone entered Rika's apartment. I'm sure you are already aware." Seven let out a sigh "Yeah, good timing you called…We have a problem."

"Yes, I know. I'm in the front of your house, can you please open the door?" The man asked. Seven was surprised as he turned his attention to the front door "You're here? Y-Yeah, I'll open the door..." Hanging up the phone, he rushed toward the door and opened his security screen. On the screen, he saw a turquoise colored haired man wearing dark sunglasses.

He quickly punched in the coding and opened the gate for him to enter.

Opening the door, he entered slowly with a cane. Seven looked at V with concern "What happened to you…?" The man looked like he was in a fight. V let out a small smile "I'm fine, I just hurt myself recently. I'm sorry for coming so late in the night…I should have called before coming but I was nearby so thought I could come by and check with you about the alarm system."

Seven looked at V's condition with concern "…It's fine, I was going to call you anyways. V, are you sure you're okay? ...You're walking in a cane."

"Yes" He let out a small nod, V looked around the mess and let out a small chuckle "Messy as always…"

"Tsk, I don't have time to clean with everything going on…Anyways, we have a bigger problem" Seven lead V to his computer and showed the recent CCTV recording of the girl who entered. V made his way up the small set of stairs and stood there watching at the CCTV without removing his sunglasses. Seven noticed him leaning very closely towards the screen and knew there was something wrong with his vision.

"It looks like she was led to the apartment…The way she looked at her phone to check the address and the way she hesitated before pushing in the numbers, clearly she didn't know the code …Whoever she contacted is the one pulling the strings" V stated, Seven leaned again the wall and nodded "...And she even entered the RFA chatroom."

Again, he already knew how to enter the apartment but, this time the apartment went into lockdown which never happened before and there was something different about the girl in the CCTV from the rest. Without a doubt, this reset and the fact he was in the same room as V changed the timeline completely. In the other timelines, V had never ever come to his house...

"Has she said anything in the chatroom…?" V asked.

"No, she joined but hasn't said a word to anyone" Seven replied, V continued to look at the frighten girl on the screen "No one can join unless you allow access to them so who's access code is she using?"

Seven paused for a moment "…It's Rika's."

"I see…So, we are dealing with someone who knew Rika's access code and even her apartment location?" V asked quietly, Seven nodded "…Yeah, and there is a hacker too."

V looked at him "A hacker…?"

 _'Shit, I'm getting way ahead of myself'_ Seven cursed as he looked at his own reflection off of V's sunglasses. "Is there something you are not telling me, Saeyoung?" V asked, but Seven took a deep breath _'come on Seven, say something!'_

Soon, he exhaled and shook his head "I'm just assuming there is a hacker that might be helping him...Since no one knows about the location address or Rika's code expect for us."

V stood there for a moment, soon there was a nod "...You could be right. We should hurry up and fix this issue soon, poor girl must be frightening to be locked in there. Give her some time alone…I'm sure she's trying to get a hold of the situation but…Why did he send her to the apartment, why didn't they go there themselves?" V asked.

"If they knew the location of her apartment and her access code to get inside. They might have known what was inside the apartment…" Seven replied he looked at V seriously "Do you remember the special security I've installed by Rika's request?"

V stood there quietly and nodded "Yes…The bomb. It was to protect all the information she kept inside the apartment." V stood there looking at Seven who had a disapproved look "...You knew it was a bad idea too."

"Of course I did but, I trusted you a Rika so I installed it for her anyways…Now look, we have an innocent girl inside the apartment with a bomb that can go off anytime. Luckily, she pressed the keys correctly preventing the timer to go off… But the system doesn't recognize its Rika so it put itself in lockdown mode" Seven said clearly frustrated at the outcome.

"Then, I'll go to the apartment and unlock the door for her so she can leave. Of course, I'll take her home and ask her a few questions about who brought her there but -" V's words stopped hearing a loud fist slam against a wall. Seven's fist clenched tightly as he looked at him angrily hearing how reckless V's action was.

"Did you not hear what I just said…?" Seven asked looking at V angrily.

"You'll just go to the apartment and unlock the door, simple as that when it's on lockdown? You were here when I installed the system and know damn well how the security works. You tamper or even try to unlock that door that countdown will start. So whatever you are thinking of doing when you leave here, remember what I have to say…" Seven raised his hand and pointed towards the CCTV.

"If anything and I mean ANYTHING happens to her…I will NEVER forgive you" Seven said in a threatening tone of voice.

V stood there quietly "…I'm sorry, Luciel. I didn't mean to rush in things and I know it was a difficult choice you had to make to install the system for Rika's request. I'm being very careless and…" he paused for a moment and looked at the CCTV "It's been awhile since I've been to her apartment…"

Seven lowered his arm, he knew V and Rika's relationship was strong, even had spoken about marriage but her tragic death had a great impact on him. V was never the same after. "I won't do anything reckless. I trust that I can leave this in your care and I hope you will update or call me if you ever need something...Saeyoung" V said as he slowly made his way down the small stairs.

Watching the turquoise-haired man leave, Seven pushed himself off the wall "…V." he called out. V looked over his shoulder, Seven gave him a short nod "You just take care of yourself. Don't worry about this...It's what I do, right?"

V stood there and soon let out a small nod "Yes, you're right…You are a genius hacker after all, probably the best in the world. Thank you" before he heads out, V stopped "Also, please don't tell anyone from RFA I came here to visit you…And how my condition is. I don't want anyone to worry."

"Yeah, I won't" Seven nodded and watch the man leave.

He sat down on his chair and looked at the girl, she seemed to have calmed down but still frightened by her surroundings. "I'm sorry..." he whispered "This isn't supposed to happen...But, I promise I'll do everything to get this back in order." He continued to watch the screen of the girl sitting on the floor leaning near the window and hugging her knees, he couldn't see her face as it was hidden away in her knees and long brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** HEY EVERYONE! Wow, I'm so glad we have MM fans out there! I'm super excited to continue this fanfic and thank you for all your reviews and views! I could not have done it without you guys and I hope you guys had a great weekend as well. For updates, I haven't thought of what days I will be updating but, I will try to at least up once a week or if I'm lucky twice a week. Oh man, this week is gonna be HOT... Be sure to stay out of the heat and if your gonna go out in the sun, make sure you're soaked in sunblock! Gotta take care of your skin, sun might be good but not too much sun...It'll make you OLD QUICK! Turn you into a human prune or a raisin LOL Seriously, take care of yourselves! Alright, are we ready now for another chapter!? Let's get this bad boi (good boi) started! As always guys, STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Haruka Akatsuki, LuckyMuddypaw, Viona & Blueboys**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Day One  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Sunlight entered the hacker's house from the high windows, it was morning already as he slowly began to open his eyes. The red-haired man laid there with half opened golden colored eyes. He had fallen asleep on his computer desk surrounded by a couple of empty cans of Ph.D. pepper soda and bags of Honey Buddha chips. Slowly, he moved his head off the table and leaned back in his chair. He began rubbing the back of his neck "Ugh..." Adjusting his body from sleeping in the uncomfortable position he quickly he cracked his back and neck.

Seven fixed his crooked glasses and blinked his tried a few times before looking at the monitor.

The girl who arrived was still on the floor by the window, it seemed she had cried herself to sleep. The morning sunlight created a glow around her almost as if she was an angel sent from the heavens. He placed his elbow on his desk and rested his cheek on the palm of his hand "...Good morning. We sure had a rough night, didn't we?" Seven whispered quietly thinking she might hear him.

He continued to look at her with soft, intensive eyes like if it was the first time he laid his eyes on her but, it was the first time he had seen her sleep in the middle of the apartment...Especially, on the floor. Still, in disbelief of what happened, he had stayed up all night keeping an eye on the girl who arrived in Rika's apartment just in case she tries to unlock the door with force and cause the bomb to start counting down.

He looked at the beauty sleeping quietly, her body curved and the sunlight hitting gently on her peach tone skin. She was perfect in his eyes, flawless beauty, a goddess whose beauty has no match. Every time he saw her, her beauty only grows...Making it difficult for him to look away. He wanted more, he wanted to feel her brown hair in between his fingers, touch the side of her soft cheek and lose himself in her honey brown eyes.

Seven's face started to burn up and quickly covered his face with his palm "I should go take a shower…" He got up and took his phone with him and head to his bedroom. Grabbing some fresh clothes from the closet, he entered the bathroom.

Turning on his phone screen, he went through his playlist and pressed shuffle as the phone began to play "Aquilo - Calling Me". He slowly took off his black jacket and red T-shirt revealing his muscular toned body figure. He removed the rest his clothing as they dropped on the floor, he took a look in the mirror of himself showing only the upper half of his body.

Looking at his own reflection, he let out a tired sighed. Seven removed his stripped glasses off and placed them near the sink before entering the shower.

Turning on the shower, water began to pour down on him. He closed his eyes as the shower pours on his face gently soaking in his skin and hair. Endless thoughts ran in his head thinking why the girl's reaction was different this time and why hasn't she join in the RFA chatroom yet like she always did in the past?

Seven couldn't understand what was going on or why this was happening.

Every single reset he has gone through were always the same all except for this one that caught him completely off guard. He shook his head as the water dripped down from his red hair strands "Nah…Everything will go back to normal, this is probably just a little bump" he said as he tried to reassure himself. "Yeah! This is nothing, she'll join RFA chatroom and within a couple of days…She'll…" his words trailed off as his eyes lowered staring at the wet shower tiles. His golden eyes were empty thinking about the 4th day, it was the day he never can get used to.

The day she falls in love with another man.

It always killed a part of him inside watching another man wrap their arms around her and pull her close to them as they touched her face.

'...Don't touch her' he would say to himself but there was nothing he could do but to put up a smiling mask and show everyone that he was okay. But, who was he to say such things? She was never his to begin with and never will. The feeling felt like his heart getting ripped out slowly but still intact inside his chest until the 11th day, it gets pulled out like a plug on someone's deathbed.

He was greedy…He wanted to be greedy.

He filled his empty heart with useless cars and money thinking they can replace or help his aching heart but, it just made the hole in his heart grow bigger. There was nothing in the world he couldn't hack into to get what he wanted. He can hack into anything he can get his hands on. Every secret hidden away or lost information that can't be found, Seven can always get them…All expect her.

He wanted to hack into her mind wanting to know everything about her. All her likes and dislikes, everything so he can make her happy forever with him and never to make her cry or be sad. Seven wanted to be the perfect man just for her. For her heart, he would build the highest security firewall preventing anyone from trying to take her away from him and protect it even if it costs him his life.

But, more than anything Seven wanted to hack into her heart to have her love him forever.

Seven let out a deep sigh, he knew how the story went even if things weren't going as planned, the ending always stayed the same and will be for the next reset. This was his fate, to live in isolation for the rest of his life. After finishing his shower, he dried himself off. He only wore his boxers and shorts as his upper body was still showing. He started to brush his teeth while checking his phone to read previous messages in the RFA chatroom he might have missed.

He let out a chuckle at the chatroom that had a picture of Jumin's cat "Heh. Of course, Jumin would post another picture for Zen to see…Bet Zen is going to start sneezing like crazy." He turned off the music on his phone and continued to wash up.

Returning back to his workstation, feeling fresh and clean Seven sat down and was about to reach for his Honey Buddha chips but, stopped. He noticed the girl was no longer sleeping by the window on the floor and was missing in the living room. Leaning forward he began to scan his eyes around the apartment "...Where did she go?"

Seven's heart began to panic and his hands began to feel cold seeing the window wide open "No…She couldn't have."

Soon, the bedroom door opened as the girl entered back into the living room. Seven let out a relieved sigh seeing the girl "Whew..." He watch her sit on the sofa quietly and looked around, soon she saw in the corner a small camera. Seven's eyes widen, it was almost as if their eyes connected.

Her eyes were honey brown.

Seven's face began to burn up red as he quickly looked away. "What-Wait...Why the hell am I looking away!? She can't see me anyways!" he felt stupid and looked back the CCTV but, it was no use. He felt his entire face burn up. He has never seen her look towards his way, she would always have her full devoted attention to whoever she loved. This was the first time she looked at him…

The girl looked away, she got up from the sofa and grabbed the phone that was on the floor. Seven's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his phone as well. He opened up RFA app and saw her inside the chatroom alone. Seven looked at the CCTV and saw her using the phone. He quickly joined the chatroom...

 _ **707 has entered the chatroom.**_

 **707:** ^^ Good morning!

 **MC:** Are you the one I was talking to yesterday?

 **707:** Nope~ I'm not!

 **MC: LIAR!** You joined the chatroom exactly when I joined, probably looking through that camera that's here in this living room ceiling. **LET ME OUT, YOU PERVERTED JERK!**

"P-P-Pervert!?" Seven's face turned into a tomato "Crap she's right, I should have waited a few minutes. Damn...I look like a creeper!" Seven cursed himself, he was making the situation worse than better. "Okay okay...Calm down, calm down..." He continued to text nervously…

 **707:** You got this whole situation wrong~ Let me explain, okay? Just calm down…Let's just start with an introduction, my name is Seven…And I'm going to assume your name is...Uhhh MC? Is that some sort of an initial for something? OR A SECRET CODE NAME!?

 **MC:** …

 ** _MC has left the chatroom._**

She placed the phone down on the coffee table in front of her and shoot a glare towards the camera. Sitting on the sofa. she moved her body to the side and turned away so the camera wouldn't show her face and only her backside. "...Seven?" She questioned disbelieving such name and scoffed "Oh ooookay, and I'm going to guess his last name is eight then," she said to herself sarcastically as she bobbed her head.

She knew whoever she was speaking to was trying to lighten up the mood but, she wasn't having any of it.

Failed Attempt trying to calm the girl down, Seven had both his hands covering his face and his phone laying in front of his desk. He felt face was still burning up in his hands, he peeked through his fingers looking at the monitor of the sassy girl "Of course she would leave and…Damn, why does she have to be so damn CUTE!?"

* * *

It was afternoon already, after their first conversation he observed her carefully wander around the apartment and read books that were on the shelves. "At least she's doing the same thing she always has in the past resets...I guess things are starting to go back to normal" Seven said, he was relieved things were falling into place slowly but she still wasn't joining the RFA chatroom with the other members and still haven't returned.

It was almost lunchtime as Seven was in the chatroom with the other RFA members, they laughed and teased him how to dealt with the girl who joined their chatroom.

 **ZEN:** LOL! This is PRICELESS, I cannot believe you joined the chatroom exactly when she joined. Hahaha! You REALLY wanted to talk to her, you sly dog! Man, is she that cute!? Take a screenshot for me, buddy!

 **Jumin:** Told you, you should have just left it to the professional…But a screenshot should be helpful. For the police, of course just to know who to protect.

 **ZEN:** Professional? I hope you're talking about me...Not you. And talking to cats doesn't count. I would have easily solved this and could have had a new cute girlfriend already! But, nooooo...Seven had to act like a crazy weirdo as always. DAMMIT SEVEN, I hope she doesn't think we're all weird...!

 **Jaehee:** We still don't know any information on her so its best not to get too close. I don't think your fans would approve of you having a relationship, remember your idol career! There will be a swarm of fans sending disapproval letters rather than love letters. Things might get...Messy, especially false scandals which might hurt your frame.

 **Yoosung:** I'm a bit curious about her too, do you think her name is really MC? I think it's cute, I wonder if she plays any games! How old do you think she is?

 **Jumin:** We won't know until we ask her directly but, after what happened to her...I doubt she'll trust anyone. The hacker led an innocent girl to the apartment as a puppet. What a coward. Oh before I forget, did she say anything about cats?

 **ZEN:** GAHH! WHY!? Don't say the **'C'** word! I can feel my nose itching just by reading it...!

 **707:** Guys, I seriously don't know anything about her. If you read the previous chats, there isn't anything!;; And I'm not WEIRD, I'm LIMITED EDITION!

 **Jumin:** From what I saw in the chat, you were making fun of her name. A secret code name...Is that how you talk to women?

 **707:** Really!? Does it really look like that!? Oh man...I didn't mean it like THAT! I thought maybe she and I had some sort of similar naming...Or maybe similar interest?

 **Yoosung:** O_O! OH!?

 **Jaehee:** Seven, are you feeling okay?

 **ZEN:** My eyes probably didn't read that correctly...Did you say, SIMILAR INTEREST? OMG, Seven are you falling for her!?

 **707:** ME!? **...FALL IN LOVE!?** LOLOLOL! I'm already in love with Elly~ With her cute pink paws~ I just wanna grab her and swing her around FOR-EV-ER!

 **Jaehee:** That's clearly animal abuse.

 **Jumin:** Don't you dare bring my Elizabeth the 3rd in this...Don't even THINK about her, no matter how desperate you are. Seven, I already told you once, I will place a restraining order on you...

 **ZEN:** Aw come on, Trust fund kid! Don't be like that, can't you see Seven only wants LOVE!? We have to support them!

 **Jumin:** NO.

 **ZEN:** You cold bastard. Anyways, Seven I know you don't have a lot of experience with women but, word of advice. You **NEVER** tell a girl to **CALM DOWN.**

 **Jumin:** I agree.

 **Jaehee:** Mr. Han...You always tell me to calm down.

 **Jumin:** I do...And?

 **Jaehee:** ...Nevermind. -_-

 **Yoosung:** I really don't want to say this but, it's shocking to see you two agree with each other. I never had a girlfriend either so I should be taking notes for my future love life!

 **Jumin:** Good choice, make sure you take all the notes I tell you. Don't take notes from the playboy.

 **ZEN: WHAT!?** YOU POMPOUS ASSHOLE!

 **Yoosung:** …And we are back to square one. Hehe...-_-

The sounds of the door pad began to beep, soon the door opened. A tall pale man but looked more like a large woman entered Seven's home. He hair shoulder length light brown hair and wearing a black shirt with a purple collar, and a black jacket with animal print patterns on the underside. Seven wasn't shocked someone entered his high secured home, who knew exactly who entered and the person that can come into his house, other than himself was Agent Vanderwood.

 _'Right on time...'_ Seven looked at the clock and continued to chat in the RFA chatroom without greeting the agent.

"Agent zero seven" he called out in a strict tone of voice and clearly hated coming here "You better have found-"

"The address of the client? …Yep, here it is" Seven said completing the tall man's sentence before he can finish and tossed a USB towards him as he caught it. Vanderwood looked at the USB and looked at Seven who had his attention to his phone and not bother to make eye contact with the tall man. He stood there narrowing his eyes towards Seven "…What? You're not going to even bother to look at me?"

Seven didn't respond, he was still chatting in the chatroom.

Vanderwood made his way up the stairs and grabbed Seven's chair and leaned it back so he can look at Seven's face clearly "Are you deaf!?" Seven made a bored face expression "...Good afternoon, madam Vanderwood how is your day? Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"You want me to bring my taser out, don't you?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Seven gulped and quickly signed off as he shook his head "I-I mean SIR!" He looked at Seven's goofy face but, his attention caught something on one of his monitors. "What the hell is this? ...Who is the girl?" He asked looking at the CCTV clearly, it was someone's apartment "I knew this day would come. Agent Zero Seven...Are you becoming a peeping tom now?"

"Huh? N-No way, why does everyone think I'm a pervert?!" Seven asked as Vanderwood raised an eyebrow "You are watching a girl who probably doesn't even know she is being watched from her own apartment...and you have it on FULL SCREEN. I think that explains enough." Seven sat there for a moment and turned back to his attention to the computer screen.

"I-It's just a friend I'm keeping an eye on...That's all!" Seven quickly minimized the window, Vanderwood looked at Seven's blushing face and already knew he was lying.

"Bullshit. Who is she? An Ex-girlfriend or a crush you want to check up on. Don't let me remind you again, you are not allowed to have any form of relationship in this type of work field so, move on already. Out of sight...Out of mind, I like to say" He simply said, Seven gave him a bored look _'...Easy for you to say'_ he knew that is not possible with what's happening but, thinking of a world without her was unbearable.

He rather be alone than be without her.

"Well whoever she is, don't let her distract you from your REAL WORK, not that RFA shit you've been worked on…I'll be back tomorrow" Vanderwood turned and took a long look at the place "My god…CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!"

"Nooo…I'm too busy and if I do, I can't work on my REAL work! And If I can't work…I'm going to be useless!" Seven whined lazily, Vanderwood scratched the back of his head "How the hell did this place get so messy!? I cleaned up for you just a couple of days ago… All you do is sleep, eat those disgusting chips and drink soda!"

Seven smiled widely "Heh! It's my energy food! Without it, I'll break down and I won't be able to work! You should try it but I won't share~!" Vanderwood rolled his eyes and grabbed the vacuum from the closet "…I can't believe I'm cleaning this shithole again. You better be working while I clean, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yeah yeah...Loud and clear" Seven said as he returned back to the chatroom with his headset on to prevent hearing Vanderwood's cleaning ruckus.

Vanderwood soon left after he finished cleaning, Seven ripped a bag of Honey Buddha chips and popped a can of doctor pepper. He had his headset on listening to "Great good fine ok – You're the one for me" He nodded his head listening to the music and taking a sip of his drink.

Watched the CCTV, Seven saw her still sitting on the sofa with a couple of books laying around her. "...I wonder if she ate lunch" he grabbed his phone but hesitated, he remembered his friends teasing him about how he doesn't know how to talk to a girl. He thought about not sending a message but, she was locked inside the apartment. Usually, she would go out and buy some food but, that would be impossible now.

"I'm a genius, don't be a creep...I GOT THIS!" he chanted in his head as carefully thought about what to message the girl and soon sent it.

Seven held his phone close to him watching her on the monitor. The girl heard a message tone and looked at her phone which was on the coffee table. She narrowed her eyes at the phone for a moment before picking up the phone and saw her screen lighten.

 **-ONE NEW MESSAGE-**

"HEYA again, I hope it's okay to message you ^^ Have you eaten lunch?" **-707**

She looked over her shoulder towards the camera and rolled her eyes. She ignored his message and placed the phone back on the coffee table. A loud sound occurred, it was the sound of his head drop straight on his desk knowing she was still upset about this morning's event, he began mumbling to himself with a depressing cloud hovering around "She's still mad at me...What do I do?... Why do I even bother trying? I should just call Yoosung for help...I'm so bad at this." He took a moment before lifting his head up with full confidence in his eyes "You know what...It doesn't matter, she'll hate me anyways!"

Quickly, sent another message with fire in his eyes.

The girl heard another message tone _'Again...?'_ She knows whoever is looking at her can see her not answering the phone but she was curious what the message said. Soon, another message tone came in, she looked at the phone for a moment and reached to pick up the phone again and saw there was another message.

 **-TWO NEW MESSAGE-**

 **"MAYDAY MAYDAY! IS ANYONE THERE!? DASFKGJDSGJDJGFK!" -707**

She looked at the large bold message with a raised eyebrow "...Huh?" She was confused by the text. She knew he can see her so why did he send her this? She continued to read the second message.

"This is a message for MC and MC ONLY! I, Seven the great know I was being rude yesterday and I really didn't mean to make fun of your name! I think it's an AWESOME NAME! I know I'm acting a little bit weird, especially in this weird situation and you probably don't want to talk...But, I'm WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I really want to know if there is anything for you to eat there! After, I won't bother you again! Okay...?" **-707**

She read the message a couple of times _'Why is he worried about me...He's the one who locked me in here.'_

She looked over at the kitchen, she did eat lunch. The fridge was fully stocked with food and even snacks, whoever placed her in the apartment knew she was going to be here a couple of days. She looked at the message again, clearly whoever she was talking to didn't know. _'_ _...Was I wrong? Who is this 707 guy?'_ she still wasn't sure what was happening but, she couldn't let her guard down.

Seven's eyes widen seeing her typing something back in the phone, he waited patiently and could feel his hands tremble in excitement. Soon, a message arrived through his phone as Seven quickly opened it.

 **-ONE NEW MESSAGE-**

"The fridge is quite stocked up, I made something to eat." **–MC**

"YES! She replied!" Seven cheered and kicking his feet in excitement. He was relieved that she wasn't going to starve to death as he quickly started to type another email message to her before she placed the phone down.

"Wow, you can cook!? That's amazing, I can't cook at all…But, I know how to use the microwave like a PRO!" **-707**

She received another message and read it. While reading the message, something causes Seven's heart to skip a beat. He might have seen it incorrectly on the CCTV but it looked like she let out a small smile on the side of her face.

That smile was because of him and only him.

She placed the phone back down and went back to reading her books. While Seven began running around and jumping for joy in his house with his headset blasting the music on max volume. He never felt this much excitement in days, it was as if he had wings.

He smiled widely and could even see his own reflection through the window. He started to laugh at his own reflection soon, he stopped laughing. He looked at his reflection with disappointment, for a moment he forgot who he was knowing the girl never choose him. Slowly, he lowered the volume...

 _'It's not me…It's never me'_ He lowered his head away and turned to return to his workstation. He can still feel his heart beating and realized he almost lost himself. Seven couldn't allow himself to keep his hopes up knowing there is no hope, he needed to protect himself, like a firewall. He sat there looking at the CCTV, slowly he reached and placed his fingertips near her head. He placed it there for a moment before removing his hand away and continued to go back to working on unlocking the security system quietly still listening to the music in his headset.

In the apartment, she received another message...

"...He really is chatty. Hehe, is he going to say he can heat up a hot pocket like a pro too?" She giggled and reached again for the phone. Her smiled slowly faded seeing the message wasn't from 707 but from UNKNOWN. She opened the message and began to tremble. Quickly she tossed the phone on the table and covered her mouth from crying in fear. The phone's screen was still on with the message reading...

"It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone...I'll go get you soon." **-Unknown**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello hello all of my Mystic Messenger fans! I hope everyone is staying cool and out of the heat. You guys wanna hear something sad? My A/C broke yesterday night...YEAH! SUCKS RIGHT!? I was supposed to post an update yesterday but, the heat was making me angry and I did not want to move...Not even my fingers to type anything. I think I was swimming in my own sweat GROSS. LOL. I'm posting today because I'm not home and in a nice cooling place called...THE INTERNET CAFE! It's a bit loud here but, its nice a cool. Drinking a nice cup of iced green tea so, I think I'll live until the repairman fixes the A/C...Hopefully by tomorrow since its Friday and I wanna be comfortable on the weekends! Man, stupid A/C...Always have to be breaking down when you REALLY need it. Anyways, you guys have an awesome week and enjoy your weekend! STAY COOL and STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **OtomeRan**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Who are you?  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

A small cool breeze entered the room, she looked at the window and saw it was a full moon tonight. The clock ticked quietly, it was already past 9 pm _'Already...?'_ she had been lost in her world with thoughts about how she couldn't remember anything about herself. No name, age, birthday, social security, family or friends, nothing. All she could remember was waking up in the moving train alone and tears in her eyes. She was regretting the moment she answered the message and should have just ignored it.

But, it was hopeless thinking about that, she was already here.

She had her earphones on with her iPod playing "Broods - Mother and Father" picking it up she got off the sofa and began walking towards the window. She took a seat near the window leaning on the side and felt the breeze brush against her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled looking at the city as it twinkling from afar like stars. _'Who...Am I?'_ She inhaled the fresh night air...

 _This face's is starting to fade_  
 _They're slipping through my hands_  
 _It's where my heart was made_  
 _And my feet will always land_

 _I don't want to wake up lonely_  
 _I don't want to just be fine_  
 _I don't want to keep on hoping_  
 _Forget what I had in mind_

She listened to the music and pulled out her phone from her pocket and placed it on the floor beside her. The girl looked down at the phone which had a little spaceship attached to it and she felt her body chill to the spine thinking about the message she received earlier from Unknown. Even though the apartment was cozy and was able to wander around, she still felt like a caged animal.

 _'What does he want with me? ...Does he really know who I am?'_ she couldn't think of any reason why someone wanted her to come to the apartment or her value was to the stranger.

Looking out at the horizon, she can feel her eyes tearing knowing the person who led her into the apartment was going to come soon to get her. She was a sitting duck, there was nothing to defend herself or a working phone to call for help. _'Why me...?'_ she questioned herself, she placed her arm on the bottom of the window sill and rested her head down on her arm.

She turned her head peeking down under her arm, looking at her phone she sighed.

Removing her arm, the girl reached towards her phone and turned on the screen. She opened Unknown's email message to delete but there was no option to delete the message. "Blah...Can't even hide this" Letting out a sigh, she got out of the email message window and looked at the main RFA screen. Looking through the app, she began to view the RFA member's profiles and pictures of themselves.

She opened Jumin's profile and knew right away he was from a rich elite family. He had dark black-brown hair and sharp grey eyes. He was very handsome but there were more pictures of a white cat with blue eyes than himself "Is this his cat? She's really cute for a cat..." Some pictures were a couple of blurry images of food as she let out a small chuckle "He is so bad taking pictures with the phone...Hehe."

She moved to the next profile and opened ZEN's, she blushed instantly and her eyes opened widely with sparkles. He had long silver-white hair which was tied low and his eyes were the colors of rubies. "Oh my god...Holy crap?" She began scrolled down at his breathtaking photos "He has to be a celebrity...Maybe a model!?" His profile was overflowing with selfie pictures of himself, every single picture was stunningly perfect. "Oh god...I can't. Nope, I just can't..." She had to quickly close out of the profile, it was too much hotness she could handle...

The next profile was Jaehee, she had short brown pixie hair and wore glasses "Wow...She's beautiful and looks very mature!" She looked through her pictures and saw a picture with her and Jumin standing by each other wearing business suits "Oh isn't that Jumin?... Maybe they're related?" She noticed Jaehee had a lot of pictures of piles of chaotic paperwork and cups of coffee"That's so stressful...Why does she have so much?" Scrolling down some more, she saw the same white cat was in the pictures as well "...Is this cat a mascot or something?"

Moving on the next, she saw a young man with messy blond hair with violet colored eyes and a few hair bobby pins in his hair on the side. "Hmmm...Is his name Yoosung? Aw, he looks so cute!" The girl giggled and began to look through his pictures, he looked like he was in college and loves playing online games "Ah, this is LOLOL! I've played this game before! Wow...Dang, look at his character! It's maxed out!" She saw a picture which looked like an omelet from hell and began to let out a nervous laugh "Hehe...At least he tried. I'm not sure how it tasted but...At least he tried."

Finally, the last profile was the mysterious man who kept messaging her. She came upon 707 profile but didn't see a picture of himself only a few pictures of cars and other things "Wow that's so cool! Are these his...? No way, anyone would have THAT many sports cars! Unless he is rich too and...OH my god, ROBOTS!?" She continued to look through his pictures and saw they had shared a similar interest in sci-fi stuff.

"I wonder if he has a picture of himself..." she scrolled down passing a few pictures soon, she felt a tiny prickly feeling in her chest...There was a couple of pictures of a woman.

The women had golden color eyes, she had different hairstyles in each picture but knew it was the same women "She is beautiful...It's probably his girlfriend or maybe wife?" Feeling a bit disappointed in her stomach, she turned off her phone and placed it back on the ground next to her. Looking out the window, she looked up and watched the moon. There were only a couple of stars but, it was a beautiful night _'...I wonder how he looks like, too bad there wasn't a picture of him.'_

 _'Who are you Seven...?'_ She wanted to know more about him, the thoughts of him were stuck in her mind.

"KYA! Seriously!?" she yelled out loud as she snapped back into reality, shaking her head with her blushed pink cheeks "I can't believe I'm thinking about guy I don't even know when I should be thinking about who the hell I AM!" she began to pinch her cheeks as punishment "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Soon, she heard the phone receive a message and froze.

Slowly she turned her attention slowly to the phone on the ground. Reached over, she placed her hand on top of the phone "Please don't be him..." she shut her eyes and flipped the phone over. Looking at the screen she saw the message was from 707 _'Oh thank god...'_ she left out a relieved sigh, she didn't know how reassured she was to get a message from him and opened the message.

 **-ONE NEW MESSAGE-**

 **"GAAAH!** WHY ARE YOU PINCHING YOURSELF!? O_O" **-707**

She looked at the message with blushed cheeks of embarrassment, she had completely forgotten there was a CCTV inside the apartment watching her. She took off one earbud out of her ear "Oh my god, are you always going to keep watching me!? Do you have nothing better to do!?" Looking up at the camera and stuck out her tongue "MEEEH!" she looked back at her phone and began to reply back.

"Stop watching me! I thought you weren't going to bother me anymore!?" **-MC**

Looking at the CCTV, Seven had his hoodie on over his red hair hiding away his blushed face from seeing her stick out her tongue "GOD! Why...She's so my type...S-S-She's so cute even when she's mad!" his face burned up red as he started to fidget around his chair trying to get a hold of his heart from bursting out.

The girl let out a sigh, she knew she was being unfair and lashing out her frustrations on someone who probably had nothing to do with Unknown. But he was too caring and constantly checking up on her. She didn't sense he is a bad person, the girl looked up at the camera and soon she began texting...

"I'm sorry...I'm still a little stressed about what's happening, I didn't mean to snap." **-MC**

"OF COURSE! I understand I was just worried you were hurting yourself, thought you were going to rip your cheeks off!" **-707**

"I was trying to see if this was a dream...I guess not but I think I got a good piece of my cheek. Wanna see?" **-MC**

 **"GASP!** W-W-WHAT!? O_O F-F-FIRST AID! **FIRST AID!"** **-707**

"I'm joking, lol I got you good." **-MC**

"OMG! Lololol, you beat me to it! Wow and here I was thinking I was the king of pranks!" **-707**

"Hahaha, I guess you're getting rusty and now you can crown me the queen of pranks!" **-MC**

"OH MY QUEEN! I SHALL BOW ONLY TO YOU~!" **-707**

She began to laugh but, soon the laughter faded as she remembered her situation she was in. It was no laughing matter, she was still trapped. But, she didn't feel so scared anymore, she was still laughing and smiling regardless the situation was because of him. She didn't feel...Alone.

"Erm...Seven, right? I really want to tell you that I'm sorry about yesterday, I was scared about my situation I was in and of course, I'm still scared. But I realized you weren't the one who lead me here and only trying to help...So, thank you." **–MC**

"Oh NOOO~~! Don't be sorry, I'm sorry I didn't handle the situation better! I would have been pretty confused and scared but, I'm glad we are starting to talk at least! You can ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer EVERYTHING so you can feel safe! Of course, not the question of who put you there because I don't know...Sorry." **-707**

"Thank you...Okay, I guess my first question is where am I and why can't I get out of here?" **–MC**

"Good question! You are in a secured location not a lot of people know but, I guess I was wrong about that since you're there! You are currently in our former member's apartment where she used to live and there is a security system inside the apartment that would lock itself down if there is an intruder." **-707**

"...Like me. This apartment must have been broken into quite a lot if they had to install such high-security and even a CCTV. Was she your girlfriend or something...?" **-MC**

"ERR...NO. Hahahaha...Nothing like that, please don't say such weird things." **-707**

"Anways, she was living with her fiance during that time, she would only come here to work on RFA event planning. I know you didn't break in on purpose but the security system didn't recognize you and locked you in thinking you were a threat. From my understanding, you didn't know anything about this location or the codes, and someone led you into the apartment...Right? It seemed he wanted to see what would happen and sent you instead." **-707**

"Hmm...I don't understand, what can be so important in this apartment?" **-MC**

"I honestly don't know either but, I trust that their intentions were good and it's best not to poke around. Anyways, don't worry, I'm working on getting you out ASAP!" **-707**

"Huh? You're going to get me out…How?!" **–MC**

"HEHEHE~ DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!? Well, I'm the one who created the great RFA chatroom and in charge of the security system around here! My job is a little bit of a secret...TOP SECRET but, I will tell because I think you're awesome! Are you ready to know!? Drum roll PLEASE~~~ Dum dum DUM! I'm a HACKER, not an EVIL hacker but a DEFENDER OF JUSTICE hacker! So, don't worry...You're in good hands!" **-707**

"A hacker? Wow...So if you're a hacker and made this security system can't you disable it right now?" **– MC**

In his workspace, the song "Galimatias - Make You Feel (Ark Patrol Remix)" was playing in the background. Seven stopped for a moment, he wishes he could go there but he knows he can't leave the house until it's time for him to go there. He had tried countless times to escape his home, even his garage to see his cars. He missed driving them late in the night up the mountains with his music and the sound of his cars purring as he speeded.

Right now, the timeline was too early and won't let him out until it was time for her to be with the one she chose.

"I wish it was that easy but, I can't. It's still not safe yet for me or you. Just give me a couple of days, I promise! It's for your safety, I know in this current situation you're in this is extremely hard for you to do especially when I'm a complete weird stranger but...I'm going to ask you to please trust me!" **-707**

"Okay…Yes, I trust you." **-MC**

Seven felt something in his chest, it was warm and almost felt like he had butterflies flying around his stomach _'What is this…?'_ He had felt the empty hole in his chest fill up just a little. He placed his hand on his heart but another message popped up.

"Also, do you know what's wrong with my phone? I cannot get out of this RFA app that seems to stuck on my phone…What is RFA?" **–MC**

"Oh! RFA is an organization that host events and the people you saw in the chatroom are the members of RFA! For your phone, I don't know…Can you hold it up towards the camera carefully so I can have a better look please?" **-707**

The girl slowly walked towards the camera and held up her phone as close as possible towards the camera. Seven began typing and zooming into the phone. He looked at the phone as she was pressing the home button and the power button to show the phone wasn't turning of moving to the home screen.

"Oh boy. It seems your phone has been hacked! Did anyone use or borrow your phone? Or maybe when you weren't looking?" **-707**

"No…But, before I got the messages I did fall asleep on the way home on the subway. I didn't see anyone on the subway when I woke up...Do you think someone took my phone while I was sleeping?" **–MC**

"Hmmm, that is likely what happened. Give me your phone number so I can scan it through my system and see if there are any bugs installed. We wouldn't want the hacker reading any of our secret messages…Would we~? Hehe!" **-707**

She quickly messaged him with her number, Seven typed in the numbers and began scanning through his computer system. He didn't see any bugs but, there was something installed in the phone, not an app but a hardware chip causing the phone to only have the RFA app open at all time. "Bingo!" Seven snapped his fingers "I found you! So that's how she gets in the RFA app, clever guy."

This was the first time Seven saw her phone and always thought she downloaded something from the guy that led her to the apartment.

"Everything seems fine, there are no bugs but there is a chip installed directly inside your phone to keep the app open at all times. I cannot do anything about it unless I have the phone here with me to remove it manually. I don't want you to open it either because we don't know what's inside…Or who we are dealing with." **-707**

"What do you mean…Like a bomb inside the phone?" **–MC**

There was a moment of silence, Seven looked at the CCTV and felt his hands turning numb. He couldn't tell her that there was already a bomb installed in the apartment and the phone is probably the last thing she needs to worry about. Seven placed his head down knowing he just ruined everything _'What the hell is wrong with me…Why do I keep talking?'_ Soon, an emailed messaged popped up.

"I won't, thank you for being honest with me…So, is your name really Seven? OR is that a codename? lol" **–MC**

Seven couldn't believe it, she was still talking to him and even joking. "Holy..." He quickly grabbed an empty Honey buddha chip bag and began breathing in and out from it to calm himself down. This was mindblowing for him and had expected her to never speak to him again or be scared out of her mind but clearly she wanted to still talk to him and even changed the topic.

Seven had never met anyone so positive yet so understanding as he continued to breath in the bag "Okay okay okay...Breath Seven...Everything is cool as a cucumber...You are GOD SEVEN!" He put the bag aside and began to reply back quickly.

"YES! Seven at your service and Seven is my CODENAME! Puahaha! My real name is Luciel~" **-707**

"Luciel? That's Lucifer's angelic name before he became a fallen angel." **-MC**

"OOOH! YES, yes! How did you know, are you Catholic too!?" **-707**

"To be honest, I don't know but, I do know the name and my name...I wish I can tell you." **-MC**

"Aw don't be shy! I told you mine, be fair and tell me~! Or I will hack into you! I mean, Uhhh HACK IN YOUR MIND! ...Hehehe." **-707**

"That's the thing, I really don't know my name or who I am. This might be crazy but I woke up on a train not knowing where I was or where I was going after I received the text message from Unknown..." **–MC**

"I see...I guess he doesn't have a phone number either, right?" **-707**

"Yes, that's right! He wanted to return a lost phone and said he knew everything about me. He said my name is MC but if I wanted to know more about who I am, I needed to help him and come to this address." -MC

"Wait, how do you know this person is a He? Did you talking to him or meet him...?" **-707**

"No, I rather have him call me than have him sending a picture of himself." **-MC**

"HUH?! He sent a picture of himself...!? What does he look like!?" **-707**

"Yeah...I told him he was creepy and sent me a picture of himself, he had short black hair and strange colored green eyes but I doubt it was even him probably a fake picture of a handsome guy to lure girls...I mean ERRR...I'm here because I wanted to know who I am so I had a GOOD reason. Please don't think I'm desperate or anything but, now I can't find the picture almost if it was deleted from the phone." **-MC**

"I believe you lolol...Is he still contacting you? or messaging you?" **-707**

"No, the last message I received was him saying 'It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon.'… But, yeah...That's the reason why I'm here in this locked apartment because I don't know who I am. But, it's not going to matter, he'll come to get me soon and I'll probably disappear." **–MC**

Her eyes began to get watery and fall on the screen. She shut her eyes tightly preventing any more tears falling but they continued to fall light raindrops. It was hard for her to stay strong, she was scared and felt her life coming to an end once the door opens. She was going to meet death face to face as takes her away never to return. A message arrived, she read it and saw there was hope.

"MC...Please don't cry..." **-707**

"You may not know who you are but, I know you are someone with a big heart. You are the most selfless person I've ever met, you put others first before yourself and try to understand their situation regardless of the outcome. So, whoever sent that to you or whatever is coming to get you...You'll be out of that apartment before they even come. I promise you, I will keep you safe...Can you trust me?" **-707**

She read the message and couldn't understand why he was saying such kind words when he barely knew her but, she felt safer knowing she had someone watching over her. MC looked up and gave a short nod while wiping away her tears. For a moment, Seven saw a small smile before she looked back on her phone and began sending a message.

"I trust you. Thank you, Seven…You really are a good person. Good night." **–MC**

"Good night, MC. Sweet dreams." **-707**

He watched her get up and turn off all the lights and headed towards the bedroom. Seven sat there quietly reading the messages, he narrowed his eyes "She forgotten her own background...Who is this guy?" he had heard rumors about a special secret project that can affect the brain and body in forgetting a certain information in case anyone got caught they would use and forget what they saw or remembered but, never thought it would be true.

He sat there looking thought previous resets, he had labeled them by name and all the girls had normal names like Christina, Grace, Stella, Judith...ect all except for hers. This reset, she only had two letters, MC.

 _'Is this guy from another agency?'_ Seven realized this was bigger than he thought but, still wasn't sure if the person who led her to the apartment was the same hacker who hacked the servers. He was learning more about her than any other resets he has gone through and couldn't help think about the message she received from the sender, Unknown.

"Shit...Who the hell is he and why is he trying to get inside the apartment?" Seven wished he would have asked Rika what she was hiding in the apartment but, he had trusted her and V so much, he didn't ask. He shook his head as he remembered something and let out a scoff _"he is going to come and get her? Heh, yeah right...Never shows up anyways."_

Unknown never showed up to any timelines that Seven has gone through but he knew on the end of the 4th day after she falls in love with someone the RFA server gets hacked with the same message "I will corrupt you." Even if Seven tried to prevent it, the message always gets through but nothing ever happens. Just making everyone panic and the girl in the apartment has no choice but to leave and stay with who she chose.

But, it was too soon to tell. She had only arrived last night.

"Maybe unknown always had sent that message to her before and she never told anyone? Why is she so different? Damn...I don't know what to do!" questions poured through his mind causing his forehead to wrinkle, he placed his hand on his warm head "Man...I'm going to overheat if I keep thinking about this." Seven really needed to get his hands on that phone she was carrying around, with that he can finally catch the hacker. He began rewinding the CCTV to see anything different on the phone screen or maybe an ID in the corner.

But, there was nothing.

As he continued to rewind the CCTV, he pressed space and paused. He let out a small smile in the corner of his mouth, he had paused CCTV at the moment she was laughing while she was messaging each other. She was beautiful, her smile was so bright as the sun that he wanted to keep this moment forever. He took a screenshot and sent the picture to his phone.

Saving the photo as his wallpaper screen on his phone, he got up to call it a night as well.

After washing up, he changed into black basketball shorts and left his top chest open. He fell into his bed looking up at the dark ceiling in the room. There were glow in the dark stars on his ceiling as he looked at them quietly. Seven reached for his phone and turned on the phone and the screen lights his face and reflects off his striped glasses. He opened his phonebook and scrolled down to call "V".

He held the phone to his ear but it was straight to voicemail.

Seven kisses his teeth as he hung up "TSK! Dammit V, where the hell are you...?!" he looked at all the text messages he left for him but V hasn't responded back to any of them or called back. He looked at his phone and saw the picture of the girl laughing, his eyes soften seeing the picture and felt his worries slowly fade. He opened up his music app and turned on some music playing "KYGO – This Town ft. Sasha Slon" and placed the phone down as the music began to play in the dark room with the only source of light were his phone's screen and the outside moon entering through the ceiling window.

 _Nothing ever changes here, I know_  
 _Another day, another year, same old_  
 _I don't wanna live my life in circles_  
 _I just wanna find an empty road_  
 _Let's get away from here, let's go_

Seven remembered listening to this song while he drove in the night alone and parked his car watching the night sky. Leaning his back seat all the way back with the moonroof open above him and all the windows rolled down as gentle breezes entered through. He would watch the night sky for hours lost in his thoughts but, in the corner his eye he always saw an empty passenger seat wishing he had someone by his side.

He imaged holding her hand while they pointed at the stars above them and maybe finding a shooting star to make a wish together.

Returning back to reality, Seven looked at the glow in the dark stars again and raised his hand up in the dark reaching for them. He looked at his hand, it always looked so empty. No matter how busy his hands are working on finding his client's addresses or typing in codes with the keyboard…They were never satisfied with empty gaps in between his fingers. He wanted them to be full with someone hand and never wanting to let go.

Looking on the side seeing his phone screen on and still on playing music, he reached for his phone again.

He saw her picture again and placed an index finger on the side of her picture, he couldn't stop looking at her. Seven could slowly feel his heart being torn into two. He already knew what's going to happen in a couple of days but felt his heart freefalling in the deep.

Eventually, after the 4th day, he will be able to unlock the security system and she will be with one of the members. As always, he'll sit and look at the empty apartment again all alone. He wanted to just take her away and leave everything behind.

Living in constant isolation, he knew his life will always be like this…He is a secret agent after all. Trained at a young age to hide away all emotions and avoid creating close relationships with others in order to keep everyone safe from harm.

No one really knows who he really is, the RFA members only know him as a jokester in chat but he wishes people knew the real him but he couldn't risk endangering his friend's lives because of his selfish reasons. Seven wanted to be the 707 in the RFA chatroom, the Seven that jokes around with his friends and can actually love someone without worrying about their safety. The only people who know about his past is V and Rika who met him when he was just in middle school before he was recruited as an agent.

He wanted to get out more than anything but there was nothing he can do, stuck in an endless loop cycle and always will be a secret agent forever in purgatory. He felt this was his punishment for all the things he has done in the past and this was God's punishment for him. It was the worst punishment he can ever bare...

He feels it every single day, every waking moment. The feeling feels like an empty heartbroken constantly breaking little by little, weighing in his chest like an anchor...That's what it feels like when he got too close to her.

Seven let out a slow deep sigh, he placed his phone down with the music still playing and removed his glasses off. Closing his eyes, he can still see her smiling face but knew that smile will belong to someone else sooner or later. _'Who will you chose to be with this time...?'_ Slowly, he drifted off to sleep with the image of her smiling in his dreams and knowing only in his dreams he can be with her.

Inside the apartment, there was no sound just the girl sleeping peacefully inside the bedroom. Suddenly, her phone screen lightens but doesn't wake the girl up as she received an email. Inside the RFA chatroom, strange words began typing inside the chatroom...Soon, the message became clear enough to read.

 **Unknown:** I…-…-I am…-going to...-corrupt you...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** HELLO MM FANS OUT THERE! I hope you guys enjoyed your weekend in a nice cool, relaxing place! Or have a crazy weekend! We need longer weekends...BLAH, it's Monday but let's make it a GREAT Monday by hitting it off with an update, yeah! Thank you again for all your review/views, you guys are amazing and I couldn't be more thankful for having you guys here with me...You guys are AMAZING! Seriously, if you guys are new to my fanfic check out my Hitsugaya and Hinamori stories! Unless you guys haven't read/watch Bleach but, no one here is judging! Everyone here is welcome to read whatever they choose, your happiness is what matters! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise...! Alright let's get this Monday going, I hope you guys all take good care of yourself! As always stay cool and STAY AWESOMEEEEEE~! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Suiren4532 & srtamacarron**

 **Kiwi:** LOL I almost choked and died reading your review, HAHAHAHAHA 2000 CHAPTERS!? You seriously made my day, sorry I probably won't be able to go THAT far but the good news is that this story will be somewhat long! I hope to see you on my other future chapters! :) Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Invitation  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

It was currently 4 am in the morning. Looking at his phone, he sat there without fixing his messy bedhead and staring at his phone at loss. He had left his music on while he slept as it played "Shallou-Being (feat. Wales)" The screen's light reflects off his lens showing that the RFA server was hacked a couple of hours in the night and a message was left in the RFA chatroom. Sitting in the RFA chatroom alone, Seven read the message over and over again.

 **"I will corrupt you..."**

An alarm had woken him up allowing only 3-hours of sleep and leaving him exhausted and beaten. The message didn't shock him, he had already seen the message before but he had not expected the message to come ahead of time. Seven turned on his auto chatbot and began scanning the chats. After a few moments an error window popped out:

 **/SCANNING…ERROR! CAN NOT BE FOUND! ERROR! NO MATCH!/**

 _'She hasn't fallen in love yet so…Why did he send the message already? It's too soon...'_ staring at the error window flashing puzzled, this was happening all too quickly and disorganized. As he was about to get up from bed to go to his workstation to fix the bug, someone entered the chatroom.

 _ **Jumin has entered the chatroom.**_

 **Jumin: **You are here, Seven. What is this alarm I received?

 **707:** Heya Jumin! Sorry, you probably woke up because of it, right? The RFA sever has been hacked, so I'm working on it. Don't freak out about the message in the RFA, probably some dumbass wanted everyone to be scared but he has no idea who he is messing with!

 **Jumin: **No, I was server has been hacked? …And what message are you talking about?

 **707:** The message in the chatroom, you didn't see it?

 **Jumin:** Not sure what you are talking about. I only received a disrupting alarm.

 **707:** Are you positive…?

 **Jumin:** Yes, I don't see anything but, I just received a strange email invitation a few minutes after I've received this alarm. You may want to check your email too, you might have received it. Who is "Mint Eye?"

 **707:** Huh? No, I'm checking right now...I didn't receive an email. Send me a picture.

After a few moments, Jumin attached a picture causing Seven's eyes to widen. This was the first time he saw the email and the sender's name Mint Eye. The email looked eerie as the background was a dark gunpowder grey texture with a mysterious mint colored eye logo in the center. There was a message underneath…

 ** _Meet the people who will love you forever._**

 ** _Attend the endless party._**

 _Don't you want to **escape** from this filthy world?_

 ** _This is an invitation to paradise._**

 _Are you **suffering** from your past?_

 _We will help the **pain** go away._

 _A world filled with **pleasure...**_

 _A world filled with **truth...**_

 _A world with no **tears...**_

 _A world with no **rejections...**_

 _Accept the angel's invitation._

 _Magenta,_

 _Where everyone is **happy...**_

Seven looked at the invitation carefully and without doubt, everything in the email looked very similar to the RFA invitations that send to their invited guest. Something did not feel right about the invitation, he felt disturbed _'...What is Magenta?'_ He had never heard of the place before or a company called Mint Eye. Seven quickly opened his email and refreshed again but saw nothing in his inbox. This was a good sign the hacker didn't know about him but found it strange he would know Jumin's email.

 **Jumin:** Did you get the email?

 **707:** Nope, I guess I wasn't invited? What a jerk :(

 **Jumin:** This is no time to joke around, this looks serious Luciel. I just forwarded the email to you in case you need it to track it, look at it carefully. It looks exactly like the RFA invitation. I don't know why but the logo looks like it's staring at my soul…I can't help but feel like this isn't an invitation but an attack on RFA.

 **707:** You're right, yeah I'm already working on tracing the IP address. Don't worry about it, I'll handle it.

 **Jumin:** That's good to hear, the RFA members might have received the same email...I just hope MC doesn't get frightened by it. I know she hasn't said anything or joined the chatroom yet but knowing her situation she currently is in...I hope she knows we are here to help. Also, speaking of help-did you receive any word from V? I've called and left voicemails, he hasn't returned any of my calls or texts.

 **707:** Same here, I got nothing from him. I don't even know where he is.

 **Jumin:** Damn, where is he when we need him...I wish he saw this. I trust that you will find out who is behind this and put a stop to it.

 **707:** Of course! You're talking to Seven Zero SEVEN, Defender of JUSTICE!

 **Jumin:** Energetic as ever...Even when its this late in the night. Well, I'll be getting back to work. I almost spilled my wine on Elizabeth the 3rd when she got started on my lap. So, I had to calm her down.

 **707:** LOOOL! YAY then Elly and I would have matching hair colors! GO RED TEAM! MEOW MEOW~

 **Jumin:** -_-…Stop.

 **707:** I'm joking! Please don't whack me with an empty wine bottle...

 **Jumin:** No, you're not. I know you well enough you would WISH something like that happened.

 **707:** Hehehehe! Lololol I'm surprised you're awake and WORKING… I thought you would have passed it to Jaehee.

 **Jumin:** Why would I pass this to Jaehee? These are important reports that I have to take care of myself.

 **707:** GASP, SECRET WORK!?

 **Jumin:** Don't get distracted…Focus on who hacked the RFA Server. In the meantime, I am thinking about telling assistant Kang to assign the RFA members with bodyguards.

 **707:** Oh boy, I don't think they will like that...Especially, Zen. We all know what happened last time with that bodyguard who mastered in Judo.

 **Jumin:** Ah yes, that's his fault for asking stupid questions about what he mastered in and almost got himself thrown down on the asphalt. I wish someone had recorded that...I think I will assign him again to Zen, this time prepared with a body camera so I can watch it on a loop.

 **707:** Jumin, you are terrifying sometimes...And I know you are being serious.

 **Jumin: **Yes, I'm being serious...Why wouldn't I be serious about it? Anyways, I do not care if they don't agree with me...Their safety is what I care about, I know you can agree with me as well after seeing that email from Mint Eye.

 **707:** Yeah, I think that's a good idea but don't worry about me, I won't be needing any of your bodyguards. I didn't receive the email so the hacker doesn't know anything about me and I rarely leave my house due to work lololol. _#HERMITCRAB4LIFE! #MINTEYE4AZZWHOOPING!_

 **Jumin:** Enough with the hashtag...I don't understand what you're saying, how many sodas did you have tonight...?

 **Jumin:** Anyways good, I will speak to assistant Kang in the morning about it. What is MC's address?

 **707:** Oh, she won't need it. It's a high-secured location and I'm watching the CCTV all the time.

 **Jumin:** I was not going to send bodyguards to the location. I was suggesting you unlocking the apartment so she can stay with me under my protection. CCTVs can't prevent all criminal activities.

 **707:** She'll be fine, I'm watching her all the time and besides I can't unlock it until a couple of days have passed. The system prevents any intruder from escaping too quickly or easily.

 **Jumin:** I see...I still can't understand why Rika had you create such intensive security to that apartment. But, if you say you'll keep an eye on her, I guess she's in good hands...If you need any help let me know and be sure she does not skip any meals. Then, I'll be off.

 **707:** RIGHT! Seeya Jumin!

 _ **Jumin has left the chatroom, 707 has left the chatroom.**_

Seven turned his attention to the CCTV, there was no movement in the dark apartment. He placed both hands together and cracked them as he cracked his neck too "I alright, Mr. Hacker or shall I call you Mint Eye...Why are you after RFA? Who are you working with...?" Seven looked at the email Jumin has forwarded and begun analyzing the sender's email. Seven let out a small smirk, he finally had a lead on the mysterious hacker "You done and messed up...Shouldn't have sent a breadcrumb if you didn't want to be followed. Good thing I was starving..." He continued to work in his workstation with sounds of keys typed away...

In another workstation, sounds of keys stopped tapping in the dark room with only blue screens surrounding the walls. "This is..." He said quietly looking at the screen, he wore a black hood hiding his hair and under the hood were two mint colored eyes. "He is tracking me..." His eyes narrowed at the screen "How did he track me? I thought our defenses would be perfect after changing his algorithm...! Shit, sending those emails was a mistake. I ended up giving him more clues" he hissed.

He started to type and open up his log "With this log...It's a matter of time he'll find this address. I should have known better. He can't come here yet...Magenta is not finished preparing for the party!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table in frustration soon, he let out a small sigh "I'll have to do everything I can do to distract him...I don't have a choice. We'll have to speed up our plan."

He pulled up a file which looked like a key card code and began to smile "I'll have to unlock the special security system tonight. Thanks to the savior, I found out the access key yesterday...hehehe...HahAHAHAHA!" he began laughing madly "I will not be defeated so easily...Luciel, your talent...Your hopes...I'll destroy all of it. Heaven has no invitation for you...Only hell awaits."

* * *

It was morning as the morning light began brightening the room, she opens her honey brown eyes and slowly gets up with a yawn. Looking around she lets out a small tried sigh. She was still in the locked apartment for two days now with no working phone, there in the corner of the room was a computer. MC had remembered what Seven had told her yesterday not to poke around and thought it would be best not to touch someone else computer.

Reaching for her phone, she had received an email.

There was no name from the sender, only a picture attachment. She opened it and saw a flower pot with a small plant growing inside. It looked like it was freshly potted seeing it recently watered "...Did Seven send this?" There was no number, she looked at the picture again. It was such a simple picture but, beautiful. She smiled as she slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet warm water began filling the bathtub.

Luckily, she found some lavender scent bath salts and poured a little into the bath creating some foam. After filling the tub, she took off her clothes and placed her phone on top of her fresh clothes so it won't get wet.

Taking a step inside the tub, she slowly lowered herself in. Leaning back, she submerged her body up to her neck in the water. Looking up at the bathroom ceiling, she continued to submerge herself in the bath with her face peeking out of the waters.

She can feel her hair floating in the water passing by her shoulders and her surroundings muffled by the water. She couldn't hear anything but her own heart beating. Closing her eyes, she laid there quietly almost drifting off to sleep…

 _"No matter who you choose, I will still love you…"_

 _"I'll be here waiting...Okay?"_

She heard someone's voice as her honey brown eyes opened widely as she quickly sat up. Her hair completely soaked and felt the water going down her cheek like if she was crying but, there were tears in her eyes and a sharp pain again from her head but disappeared quickly as it came.

The voice echoed in her head and felt her heart sadden, his voice sounded so sad and lonely. His words were coming from his soul. Suddenly, her phone began to ring _'A phone call!?'_ This was the first phone call she received since she had arrived in the apartment. Quickly, she got out of the tub splashing water everywhere on the floor and grabbed the phone with her soaked hand "Hello?!" her voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Ah..Ah! You picked up!" a man answered nervously "Erm...H-Hey, good morning~!"

"Who is this...?" she said still completely naked and wet, she grabbed a towel trying to dry off her soaked hand and face. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know my number yet… Hehehe It's me, the one and only SEVEN!" Seven answered cheerfully but still trying to his the fact he was nervous about hearing her voice for the first time. "I hope I didn't wake you up from your sweet dreams~ I sent a couple of messages but, you didn't reply so I got worried something happened! Nothing happened, right?" he teased her but truthfully he voice was causing him to melt in his chair and almost bursting into joy.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I was taking a bath so I didn't see the-" Before she can finish her sentence she suddenly heard a loud sound from the phone.

 **THUMP!**

"Erm…Hello, Seven?" She called out, Seven had fallen out of his chair with a hand placed over his mouth and nose to prevent getting a nosebleed "O-Oh…I'm sorry I shouldn't have called while you were…T-T-Taking a b-b-bath…I'LL JUST CALL BACK LATER! I'M SORRY!"

The call ended as she looked at the phone confused. She had missed a couple of messages from Seven and saw a couple of missed messages from him. She opened the missed messages:

"GOOD MORNING, Miss MC! Make sure you have a yummy breakfast, I wish I could try your cooking…I bet you're really good!" **-707**

"Are you still sleeping? Oh, this would be a perfect chance for a prince to come and kiss the beautiful princess to wake up like a fairy tale story! I mean…Of course, not by a stranger…More like a boyfriend or husband, something like that…! Heh heh heh...!" **-707**

"…Crap, I'm sorry I just re-read my message and I sound like a pervert, which I am NOT...Is that why you're not replying? I didn't mean to be a creepy weirdo or anything, please come out so I can make sure you are okay? Just a hand out the door should be fine! I'm getting SUPER WORRIED about you!" **-707**

MC couldn't help herself but chuckle at the messages he had left for her. She opened the bathroom door and continued to read the emails while walking in the living room with a towel wrapped around her body. Suddenly, she froze and realized she was walking around the living room with only a towel.

She completely forgot there was a CCTV running in the living room and stood there for a moment.

 _'Oh my god, oh my god, **OH MY GOD…!'**_ she repeated the words constantly in her mind as she slowly turned and walked calmly back in the room with the door closed behind her. "OH MY GOD, I can't believe I just did that!" she hid her face with both hands in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, in Seven's workspace…He sat there with his nose bleeding and a big bright red face. He had popped a bag of honey buddha chips so hard, all the chips flew out even some were in his hair. He had seen her walking naked with only a towel in the living room.

He had "ODESZA- Hey now" playing in the background.

He began sliding down in his chair, this had NEVER happened before and had completely taken him by surprise. _'W-What is happening…? Why is the timeline so different this time?!'_ He couldn't predict the timeline anymore, nothing was the same and he wiped his nosebleed. Weakly, he tried to get back up on his chair "...I don't know if this is the best timeline I've ever been through or the worst."

Sitting in the chair and pulled up his log "Okay...She hasn't joined the chatroom yet" he mumbled as he went down the list one by one "Hasn't spoken to anyone yet, not an RFA member yet, Hasn't started planning or inviting anyone to the RFA party...Hasn't fallen in love with anyone yet" Seven let out a sharp sigh, she was going in the opposite direction in the timeline.

"Okay...We need to get back on track" He couldn't risk it, he had to bring her to the chatroom and grabbed his phone but stopped. Seven's face began to burn up and began to cover his face "I can't message her now after what happened!" Suddenly, his phone made a sound. He looked at the phone and saw there was an email from MC.

"You saw me in the living room just now…Didn't you?" **–MC**

"AH SHIT! She knows! AHHHH!" Seven sank into his chair hiding away from the computer screen "It's over…Ah, It's over…It's SO over" he quickly thought of a way to reply and just tried to play it cool.

"See what? I'm in the kitchen making some breakfast! Heating up my Honey Buddha chips! Puahaha~" **-707**

"Nothing! Nevermind what I said and eat a proper meal!" **-MC**

"SAFEEE!" Seven nodded proudly "YES! I'm such a genius!" he cheered soon, he noticed MC was in the chatroom with ZEN and Yoosung. "OH! She joined!?" Seven quickly entered the chatroom to see what's going on and saw them talking "YES! Yes, finally we are getting back on track!"

 _ **707 has entered the chatroom.**_

 **Yoosung:** Zen, I don't think she's reading what you're saying...Or maybe she doesn't like being called 'BABE'...

 **ZEN:** Of course she is, probably looking through all my photos I've posted. Cleansing her eyes with my looks.

 **Yoosung:** Uh huh, aren't you at rehearsal right now? Hey, Seven you're here too! Look who decided to join, it's MC! But, she hasn't said anything yet :(

 **ZEN:** I am but I told them I'm taking a break...The MC lady finally joined the chatroom! I can't miss my chance for a proper introduction especially when Jumin wants to send a police task force over there, probably trying to keep her all to himself! That selfish asshole...Or I wonder if she was waiting for me? **Wink wink~**

 **MC:** Sorry for the late reply, I'm not used to this yet.

 **ZEN:** OH! SHE IS ALIVEEEE! Hey Babe, I hope that's okay I call you that..I'm Zen but you can call me tonight ;)

 **Yoosung:** Oh boy...Just going to get straight right into it, huh...? =_=

 **Jumin:** Pick up lines? Okay, MC...If you go out with me, you won't have to go out with Zen.

 **Zen:** What the fuck kind of pick up line was that!?

 **Jumin:** An convincing one.

 **707:** LOLOLOLOL!

 **MC:** Errr...Okay…

 **Zen:** MC, ignore that jerk...Here, I took a selfie a few minutes ago just for you!

Zen posted a picture of himself with a fresh face in the bathroom, his skin was glowing due to the water he splashed.

 **Yoosung:** Wow, Zen looks really photosynthesis today!

 **707:** LOLOLOL...Don't you mean 'photogenic'?

 **Zen:** Do I look like a fucking plant to you?! AND Jumin STFU, I can feel you smiling!

 **Jumin:** :)

 **MC:** Haha, oh that reminds me...Speaking of plants. Did anyone send me a text message picture this morning?

 **Yoosung:** Picture? -_-...Zen, what did you send her? It better not be a shirtless picture of yourself.

 **ZEN:** **W-WHAT!?** I'm not like that, I'm a gentleman who respects women. Besides, I wouldn't dare, unless she asks for one...Then maybe. **Wink wink~**

 **Yoosung:** Stop winking! We all know what you're saying.

 **707:** Oh boy...MC, I'm sorry! BAD ZEN BAD, BAD **NO-NO** PICTURE!

 **ZEN:** I didn't send any. Why do I feel like am being treated like a dog? -_-

 **MC:** No...It's nothing like that. I forgot about this picture and reminded me when you guys were talking about plants...Please give me a moment.

 **ZEN:** Sweetie, take your time...I got all the time in the world and Yoosung, go learn something at school, please. God.

 **Yoosung:** They sounded alike! Hurry up and get back to rehearsal! =_= I hope your director yells at you.

She added an attachment showing the picture she had received in the morning.

 **ZEN:** Hmm two chopsticks wait...Is that a flower pot? No, I don't take pictures of these. Unless they're from my fans but I haven't received any fresh ones like this.

 **Yoosung:** Not mine either, I probably wouldn't be able to take care of it. I'm too busy playing games!

 **MC:** ...Seven?

 **ZEN:** HUH!? SEVEN... **OH NO! O_O**

 **MC:** W-What? What is it...!?

 **ZEN:** DON'T TAKE IT MC, IT'S A TRAP! Seven probably bugged that flower pot and installed a camera in there to give to you. MC, make sure you throw it out the window if you get a flower like that, okay!? Already looking through the CCTV wasn't enough, Seven!?

 **707:** HUH-WHAT!? No way I would do that, besides that's a fresh grown plant...Not even a robotic one!

 **Yoosung:** Seven does have a point. I don't think he sent that to her...I wonder who sent it, maybe Jumin might have sent it?

 **ZEN:** HIM!? LOL Him potting a flower?! I doubt it, he probably told Jaehee to do it because he might get dirt under his _"fancy"_ nails.

 **Jumin** **:** No, I did not send the picture. I have to go, I have another meeting to attend to. Have a great day MC.

 _ **Jumin has left the chatroom.**_

 **707:** There should a phone number or a name who would have sent it.

 **MC:** I checked, there is no number. Oh well, I thought I ask...I thought it was beautiful.

 **ZEN:** Trust me, MC...You haven't seen beautiful yet- OH YEAH! I almost forgot I thought my phone was about to blow up when that alarm went off. What the hell was that!?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah I think I heard it but I was playing LOLOL all night and had my headset on. Haha ^^;;

 **707:** Yeah, there was a BUG! It's time for me to come to the rescue!

 **Yoosung:** You sound like you're a superhero…

 **707:** YES, MOVE OUT!

 **MC:** Everyone, move over!

 **ZEN:** NoooOOOo~ don't push me away MC! T_T Dammit Seven, why do you have to always yell in the chat!?

"Hehehe...We really do get along" Seven tilted his head reading her support and couldn't help feeling a huge energy boosting in his body. He had a wide smile across his face as he continued to reply to the chatroom.

 **707:** YES! We must destroy our enemies! Princess, I will be your knight in shining armor~! +_+

 **ZEN:** UHH...Did you just take MY LINE!? What the hell is happening...!?

 **Yoosung:** LOL I think Seven finally broke!

 **ZEN:** Seven.

 **707:** Ya?

 **ZEN:** Stop being annoying and just fix the bug =_=

 **707:** I have a good excuse for the bug, in the industry we call the internet cockroaches…

 **ZEN:** Don't change the subject and I didn't ask for the answer.

 **707:** The answer is… **HACKER!**

 **MC:** Hacker? But, you're a hacker.

 **707:** Exactly~!

 **Yoosung:** Why are you suddenly talking about hackers?

 **707:** In this great messenger, that I, 707 the great invented…WAS HACKED!

 **ZEN:** HUH!? Hacked again? First, it was MC entering into RFA and now last night?

 **MC:** But, I didn't receive anything. Only the picture...

 **ZEN:** OMG, you don't think the messenger is being hacked right now too, do you?

 **707:** Nah. Don't worry. That's not the case but there's was an email sent so I'm working on tracing it.

 **ZEN:** You mean that creepy ass email!? Mint Eye whatever the name was is trying to copy OUR EVENT! They are after us for sure! Are you sure none of the information leaked? Including my pictures…I feel gross if that hacker got his hands on my selfies. T_T

 **707:** Ya, no worries he didn't touch the database.

 **MC:** Mint Eye...What is that?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah, it was the name of the sender who sent us an email invitation. Good thing you didn't get one MC...It's really creepy looking!

 **707:** I'll have to think they are somehow related...The person who led MC into the apartment and Mint Eye might be the same person but, I don't have evidence to prove it yet.

 **ZEN:** Hold up, hang on! If someone managed to hack into our messenger once. Why not AGAIN? Come on, aren't you suppose to keep the RFA chatroom safe?

Seven stopped typing, Zen was right he was supposed to be securing the RFA chatroom but, was busy wasting time and fooling around.

 **707:** I tighten the security and move the sever far away so that no one can hack into it but seeing that it did…I doubt it was just a random hacker. It's more likely that the hacker is after us for something…I don't know what it is but I will find him! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE IS HERE~!

 **Yoosung:** You managed to sound very positive, despite knowing this shocking information.

 **707:** YEP! It'll be more depressing if you sound depressing!

 **MC:** Yes, I agree! Let's not be depressed and try to have a positive outlook on solving this!

 **ZEN:** Ooh~ I like your positive attitude, MC! I have to admit, you are so right!

 **Yoosung:** You two are very positive! I feel like I don't have to worry now!

Seven smiled, right when he felt pressured and disappointed she was right there supporting him even when things were looking too good for me. Seven sighed "Everything should be fine on the 4th day…" he opened his autochat bot and began scanning the chatroom again.

 **/SCANNING…ERROR! CAN NOT BE FOUND! ERROR! NO MATCH!/**

The same error showed up, there was no match yet "Well…Once she finds her match everything should just fall into place again, as always."

* * *

Time had passed quickly, she had been in the chatroom the entire day getting to know each of the RFA members slowly. They had been very supportive and caring to her about her situation. It was already night time, MC had seen Seven still in the chatroom but rarely replying _'…He must be busy with the hacker.'_ She looked back in the chatroom and saw Jumin talking to her.

 **Jumin :** I hope you ate dinner already, MC.

 **MC:** Yes, I did. Thank you for asking.

 **Jumin:** Good, I was wondering how you are eating since you are locked in that apartment. When you come out, I will take you out for dinner and drink some wine.

 **ZEN:** Oh boy, here we go showing off with your money.

 **Jumin:** I wasn't showing off, it's just a casual dinner.

 **ZEN:** Casual, my ass. Forget about him MC, I'll take you somewhere better and NOT boring when you get out! It might be a little awkward of other girls staring at you but, don't worry…I'll be right by your side~

 **MC:** Thanks…Anyways, Seven did you eat yet? Hopefully not those chips…

 **707:** MC, are you worried about me? But they are SOOOO GOOD! Best couple, Honey Buddha chips and doctor pepper!

 **ZEN:** I can't believe you eat those and still stay fit. Makes NO sense, If I ate those all the time, my body will become a temple of doom.

 **Yoosung:** LOL Hahahah!

 **MC:** Haha...Anyways it was really fun talking to you guys today! I'm going to bed, good night! And Seven…Don't eat so many chips!

 **707:** Ah you caught me!

 **Jumin:** Yes, It's getting late. Good night MC, sweet dreams.

 **Zen:** Good night, baby!

 **Yoosung:** Good night~ Let's talk more tomorrow!

 _ **MC has left the chatroom.**_

 **ZEN:** GOD SHE'S SO CUTE! Seven, you seriously need to send me a picture of her! She's so kind and caring...I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think she's the one!

 **Jumin :** Sounds like a one-sided love, she didn't show any interest in you besides I think she prefers someone…Mature.

 **ZEN:** LOL Like YOU!? You already have a girlfriend, that FURBALL!

 **Jumin:** Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd, or have you already gotten that in that empty head of yours?

 **ZEN:** AUGH! YOU JERK! I SWEAR…

 **Jumin:** *posts another picture of his cat*

 **ZEN:** AHHH NOOOOO! GET IT AWAY!

 **707:** It's ELLY! She's soooo cute! I miss her and I wanna hug her!

 **Yoosung:** Like you want to with MC? Kekeke!

 **707:** What? No, yes…Yes, NO!

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, it's Seven we are talking about…Remember? He has no interest in having a love relationship.

 **707:** YES, GOD SEVEN! DEFENDER OF JUSTICE WILL ONLY LOVE HONEY BUDDAH CHIPS AND DOCTOR PEPPER! PEW PEW PEW!

 **ZEN:** Yep…See? I think I've proven my point.

 **Yoosung:** Everyone has a different type of person they like.

 **ZEN:** Yeah…If she is a robot, maybe…Just maybe. I don't remember him seeing or talking to any females.

 **707:** BUT- BUT! I Have Elly in my life! And my BABIES!

 **Jumin :** Don't shorten her name. I don't think you can count your 'cars' as babies.

 **ZEN:** Seven, you seriously need to get laid…Stop hanging out with Jumin and that furball.

 **707:** Yes, Seven is GREAT…I'm so freaking hot~!

 **ZEN:** I'm HOT…You're just…A bit special, that's all.

 **Yoosung:** But you saw how MC and Seven talks in the chatroom. They get along so well! She was even worried about his health!

 **ZEN:** It's called being NICE…It's a big difference between being nice and flirting. I have so much to teach you guys. Besides, She spoke to Seven first so of course, they have more interactions…How can they not?! He is always watching her on the CCTV like a peeping tom!

 **Yoosung:** Hmph! So if you know these things already…Who do you think she likes?

 **ZEN:** Do you want to know? …Do you REALLY want to know?

 **707:** HONEY BUDDAH CHIPS **AUGHHHHHHH!**

 **ZEN:** Seven…Seriously, stop yelling everywhere! What's wrong with you today?... Anyways, be ready to have your hears BROKEN…MC likes ME!

 **Yoosung:** What!? How can you possibly know that!?... Oh man, I really thought it was me.

 **Jumin:** Hmm…How can you be so positive she is interested in someone like you?

 **ZEN:** Come on, it's obvious she likes me...She doesn't even care I call her Babe!

 **Yoosung:** That's it!? You can't say that, that's not even enough proof...What about Jumin?

 **ZEN:** What about him?

 **Yoosung:** MC said she likes cats and she knows Jumin likes cats...So, she must like Jumin too, right?

 **Jumin:** …She said she likes cats?

 **ZEN:** Whoa whoa, hang on pump your brakes! All girls like CATS! Come on, you don't REALLY think she likes you just because of that...Right, trust fund jerk!?

 **Yoosung: **Uhh...Jumin, are you still there?

 **ZEN:** Shit, did I make him cry...? This is getting too scary for me, you don't think he is coming after me, is he? YO JUMIN, YOU THERE MAN!?

 **Jumin:** MOVE! THAT GIRL HERE IS NOW MY WIFE!

 **Yoosung:** WTFFFF!? HAHAHAHAHA! LOOOOOL!

 **ZEN:** ...Dude, that's not funny! I can't wait until Jaehee reads this.

 **707:** HAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOL! XD

 **ZEN: **Dude, Seven! You're supposed to help me out there! You really want her to be with someone like HIM!?

 **707: **But it's SO FUNNY! Good luck you two! You guys are going to look SOooo~ CUTE TOGETHER! WHOO WHOO~ I'm going to go now, SEE YEAAAAH!

 **Yoosung:** Can't wait for MC to see this!

 _ **707 left the chatroom.**_

Seven sat there quietly still having music playing in the background, the song was "AFSheeN - Let Me Down Slow". He wasn't smiling or laughing like he was in the chatroom, he just sat there listening to the music quietly, lost in his thoughts he closed his eyes and let out a scoff "Of course it's Jumin..." He said to himself as he got up.

 _Let me down slow_  
 _I don't wanna fall apart_  
 _Steal my light and go_  
 _Just leave me in the dark_

 _Sleepless,_ _Dreaming_  
 _Never let the bygones fade away_  
 _With every reason_  
 _Looking for a chance to turn the page_  
 _We're only human_  
 _I don't wanna let you go_

He walked out of his workstation with his phone in his hand and music continues to come out from his headset. He headed towards his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Falling onto his bed front side, he dug his face into a pillow.

Turning his head slightly to the side, with one eye he pressed his phone screen to look at MC's picture on his wallpaper screen. His eyes sadden and soon placed the phone away and placed his headphones on. He turned his head back hiding away his face and laid in the bed in the dark room alone.

It was 2 am in the morning, inside the apartment was quiet with the girl sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. Suddenly, the door security keypad turned on...

 **"The special security system has been activated."**

 **"The special security system has been deactivated."**

 **"The special security system has been activated."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** HEEEEY everyone! I hope everyone's week is going good, tomorrow is FRIDAY! YASS FRIDAY! You know what that means!? STAY HOME AND CHILL! Hell yeah, sleeping in, being lazy, eating all day YEP that's my type of party LOL! Speaking of eating, holy CRAP...Yesterday, I went to a Korean market and guess what I found!? HONEY-FREAKING-BUDDHA-CHIPS. YES, you heard me...But the name is original "Honey Butter Chips" I didn't know this even existed! MIND HAS BEEN BLOWN... I thought this was just some random snack made for the game but I was WRONG! Man, I'm such a NOOB! Anyways, of course, I bought one and when I was about to go home, I was too excited and ripped one open in the car...HOLY...I can't explain what happened next but, I remember going back inside and buying like 6 more bags of the chips like if Seven's spirit possessed my body. Now, I understand why Seven loves these chips...THEY'RE FREAKING GOOD! Like amazing...I know Seven likes drinking Dr. Pepper with this so, I should try that out! You guys seriously need to all go to a Korean market and find these chips, it brought a monster out of me...LOL! Anyways, I hope you guys have a great weekend and be safe! As always, I will see you guys on the next update, STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Sakuya Kiku & Micha Dafuq**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Distraction  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Inside the darken workstation, two mint color eyes stared at a screen loading soon, a message showed in green: **OVERRIDE SECURITY CODE…COMPLETE.** He moved his attention to another screen which has a list of secured units which he had already completed.

"Ensure the special security system information was reset last night…Check" he said to himself as he continued checking the list carefully "Ensure the special security system information was reset last night…Check" he said to himself as he continued checking the coding on his computer.

"Change all the algorithms so that he can't easily trace the hacking back to me…Check. Now if I infiltrate, the security system won't go off... Everything seems to be in order." He opened up a blueprint which looked like an apartment unit.

It showed the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom.

In the living room area, there was a circle marked in the corner "There's that CCTV in the living room I couldn't hack the feeds into…But there is that window in the living room" he moved his attention to the window in the bedroom.

"I'll have to send down a rope from the roof and go through the window, might have to break it...It'll be nosy but I won't have a choice." There was a green mark circled in the corner of the bedroom "And…This is where the files are. Might take some time but, he won't even know what happened until it's too late."

He let out a snickering laugh "Heh. I didn't expect him to be so focused on who hacked the RFA server and the agency chasing someone I've created. Should've been easy for him to figure out this was all a distraction…Guess he isn't the greatest hacker in the world he says he is."

"Or...Is there something else distracting you Luciel…?" he said to himself looking at the blueprint of the apartment and the CCTV in the living room.

Soon, his mint color eyes widen as he realized why _'Could it be...because of her...?'_ The red-haired hacker was the only one with access to the CCTV and would be watching the girl in the apartment. He opened a window showing an image of a brown haired girl.

She was sitting alone and fallen asleep on the subway with her head leaning on the side window. He began to smile widely as he began to laugh "…Haha…AhaAHAHA! This is so exciting!"

He looked at the photo "…I'll come and get you soon my princess and for Luciel, I'll delete him myself now that I know what his weakness is." He slowly got up and reached for his mask that was on his neck and pulled it up covering the lower half of his face. Removing his jacket off his chair, he slipped his arms in the black jacket and placed the hood over his head.

He grabbed something on his table which looked like a small detonator with a red button on top and placed it inside his jacket "Then shall I get going?... I think she waited long enough…ahaha… **HAHAHAHHA!"** He laughed with an unrecognizable voice because of the mask over his mouth and left the dark workstation.

* * *

A faint laughter was heard as it echoed in his ears causing his two golden eyes snapped open. Looking up at his bright ceiling, it was already morning. He felt sweat fell from his forehead. Seven took a deep breath feeling his heart still heart beating rapidly _'A...Dream...?'_ He couldn't remember if he had a dream but, he remembered the wicked laughter as clear as day.

There was something about the laughter causing him to feel uneasy as if something horrible was going to happen soon. He felt his nerves restless and a feeling other than anxiety washed over him. Seven reached over and grabbed his glasses but heard something coming from the living room. Seven stopped and looked at his bedroom door which was closed...The sound continued.

Slowly, he placed his glasses on and got out of the bed silently.

With caution, he walked towards his door and carefully listened for any sound on the other side. There was no sound, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it to open his door carefully. He peeked through the creak and saw no one in the hall.

Leaving his room, he stuck close to the wall and began walking to the living stealthy.

As he reached the corner of the wall, Seven stopped as he heard someone walking towards him in the living room. He gripped his fist together and placed both hands up in defense ready when the intruder comes his way.

The footsteps were coming louder and louder, soon someone appeared at the corner as Seven threw a swift punch. **"WHA-!"** He screamed as he dropped the bag of trash on the floor. Seven's eyes widen seeing who the intruder is and stopped the attack.

The brown-haired man had his eyes shut as he slowly opened his eyes seeing a fist only one inch away from his nose. "Oh, it's just you, Madam Vanderwood..." Seven let out a relieved sigh and removed his fist away.

"Heh…I thought you were an intruder" Seven said.

"Do I LOOK like an intruder!? An Intruder that cleans homes!? What the FUCK is wrong with you!? **HUH!?"** Vanderwood snapped in anger and in complete shock if Seven didn't stop he would have gone to the hospital. He saw Seven walking pass him and kept looking around his living room as if there was someone else.

 **"HEY!"** Vanderwood yelled at Seven "Are you even listening!? Why the hell are you so jumpy today?"

"I don't know, I thought I heard someone laugh earlier. You didn't hear someone laughing a few minutes ago, did you?" Vanderwood looked at him strangely and rolled his eyes "...Ha-ha-ha. Happy?" Vanderwood mocked.

"No…That's not the voice" Seven said as he continued to walk around the living room.

"Of course NOT...Do you think I have time to laugh right now?" Vanderwood picked up the trash bag off the floor. He had never seen the redhead act like this, usually, he would be messing around or on his phone chatting away but he was a completely different person...Almost acted like a real agent especially how he was about to attack him without him noticing like an assassin

Clearly, he was on the edge.

"Did something happen?" Vanderwood asked. Seven continued to look around and saw no one but themselves, he let out a tired sigh "I don't know…I definitely heard laughing. Maybe It's my lack of sleep or still dreaming…"

"If you're telling me you're hearing things now and start making a fuss, I will taser you…So, cut the shit" Vanderwood warned as Seven let out a wry chuckle "Hehe…Please don't. But, how did you even get in here? I changed my gate code to reset every midnight."

"YEAH, I KNOW! Since you wouldn't answer my phone calls, I had to bring a damn Arabic dictionary just to get in this damn place...I've been outside for the past 2 hours! On top of that, you greet me by attacking me when I'm here cleaning up your damn mess again, this is the thanks I get!?" he snapped.

Seven sat on the sofa "I'm sorry~ I promise that won't happen again hehe."

"If you're sorry, get your ass up from that sofa and get back to work!" Vanderwood yelled as he pointed at Seven's workstation "What is taking so long on finding the client!? If you actually focused on this, you would have already found it! But, no you were so busy with your stupid side job."

"Remember, this is your REAL job Agent Seven! It's time you get your shit TOGETHER" He yelled but, Seven sat there ignored him as his words were just going in and going out the other ear. _'Damn…What is this uneasy feeling?'_ he sat there lost in his thoughts, he could shake off what was bothering him.

"And stop watching this damn apartment!" Seven looked over Vanderwood inside his workspace looking at the CCTV on his monitor "What happened to that pact we made before? Do you really want me to be the bad guy here!? I think you're getting distracted because of that girl, you haven't finished a fraction of the work you were supposed to do!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to finish it. The day's still young~! Have a positive mind and some hope!" Seven cheerfully replied as he placed both hands behind his neck. "Oh, you're now giving ME advice? I really should just tase you in the goddamn neck right now…" Vanderwood said as he narrowed his eyes towards.

"Oh come on~ Mister, just wait a minute! My delicate heart doesn't feel ready yet~" The red-haired man said in a cute sweet tone of voice.

"You better quit that shit…" Vanderwood gave a disgusted face as he crossed his arms "But, I have to say this client that the agency sent us is turning into a pain in the ass. I went to the addresses you gave me, nothing but a field with fucking flowers. I'm not sure if he is messing with us but, this is like chasing a goddamn ghost!" Seven turned his hair towards Vanderwood "...Another field again?"

"Yeah, my guess is he hacked into the security unit network around that area and high-jacked their IP address to prevent anything being traced back to him directly, that's why we keep hitting these deadends" Vanderwood sighed "Whoever we are dealing with...He is GOOD, might be as good as you."

Seven let out a stretch and placed his arms behind his head "Maybe you guys can hire him and finally let me go free!"

"You really don't get it, do you? You can't leave the agency, the only way you'll leave is in a body bag" Vanderwood scoffed "You are too valuable and can't just be replaced just like that! I've read your profile, recruited since middle school and the youngest to master any computer program system. You have a record that cannot be broken by any of the other hacker agents here...Do you think we will let our best hacker go that easily?"

"Yes" Seven replied, Vanderwood narrowed his eyes towards him "Excuse me? What did you say?" Seven let out a deep long sigh as he looked up at the ceiling above him "I don't want to do this anymore, being an agent, living in isolation...I want to be free."

"Well, tough shit! You should have thought about that before joining but, you didn't. You were in such a rush to join because of your twin brother's well-being and you already knew this would've happened so, where is this coming from now?" Vanderwood had heard him complain countless times but he sensed this was serious "Don't tell me it's because of this girl here on your screen, is it?"

"No..." Seven answered with a hint of guilt.

"OH Bullshit! I'm not fucking stupid or blind. Ever since you started looking through that CCTV you've been distracted, hardly moving from that chair. Do you think I came here to volunteer as your maid because I have so much free time? Of course not! I'm here to make sure you're fucking working and trying to get away from the boss breathing down my damn neck!" he growled.

Seven raised his hand up in the air "Ma'am, can I say something?" A large red vain popped out from Vanderwood's forehead and looked at the red-haired agent with darkening eyes "You wanna try saying that again?"

"Agent Vanderwood" he corrected himself.

"What is it now? Are you going to tell me not to talk about her because you have feelings for the girl?" he said but, it was true. Seven closed his eyes and shook his head "It's nothing like that...I just want to help her to be safe where she is. She's...Important to me."

"Did I hear something wrong?" Vanderwood picked his ear with his pinky finger as if something was causing him to hear things "Did you just say she's important to you?"

"Don't you fucking go there. You haven't forgotten that we are AGENTS we don't deserve to develop relationships, have you?" There was a silence in the living room as Vanderwood let out a sharp sigh "Look...I know you think you're untouchable because you do your job well but, that shit doesn't matter in the end. You can't be responsible for if her life is in danger because you involved her in your life."

There was no response from the red-haired agent.

Vanderwood sat on the small staircase to Seven's workstation "Okay, let's just say you two start a relationship together someday, right? If you end up getting a new identity after a big project, you have no choice but to be forced to never see her again and if you make a mistake in one of your missions...What makes her not a target for getting someone's revenge?"

There was no response from the red-haired agent as he continued to sit on the sofa with his arms still behind his head.

"You know how filthy this field is..." Vanderwood quietly said as he looked the back of Seven's redhead "No one here is playing by the rules."

"I know...I know!" Seven began ruffling his hair in frustration. "If you already know this, then don't be an amateur. The minute you have something to lose, everyone you love will be in danger. We're like a nameless time bomb. You have to make sure nothing is around so no one gets hurt if you explode" Vanderwood said as he slowly got up from the stairs and began walking towards Seven.

"I know you don't like my lectures but, let me give you a piece of advice...Get rid of all your fucking petty feelings for the girl and work. That's the best thing you can do for her...Cause if you really do love this girl, staying alive is your best bet if you wish to protect her. Who is going to protect her if you're dead?" the agent said as Seven's eyes were empty still looking up at the ceiling.

 _''As long as she is safe...'_ he thought to himself as she closed his eyes _'Until its time to reset...'_

Everything around him was different, nothing was predictable but, in the end, it'll go back to the first day and no one will remember anything except for him. Seven was just counting down the days left until the next reset but, deep inside he didn't want to reset. This was the first time something different happened in the timeline as if the reset cycle broke but, couldn't let his hopes up again.

There were a couple of times he prayed that the cycle would stop but everything kept resetting over and over again. He gave up in the end, almost had a mental breakdown but, the only thing that kept him going was the girl who entered the apartment. She was his light thought his darken times, times where he had wanted to end his life but couldn't. He kept seeing her face preventing him from leaving this world...She was the only reason why he was breathing.

 **"HEY!"** Vanderwood yelled as Seven returned back to reality.

"Come on, WAKE UP! I made some fresh coffee this morning" Vanderwood headed to the kitchen and grabbed a cup and began pouring the coffee "Hurry up and drink this and get back to-!" Suddenly the cup's handle broke as the coffee cup shattered on the floor and Vanderwood's mouth dropped in horror.

 **"NOOOOOOOO!"** Vanderwood yelled as he kept looking at the broke handle cup in his hand and the floor "HOW THE FUCK!?"

"AUGH, I JUST CLEANED HERE!" Seven let out a small chuckle hearing the agent screaming in outrage, he got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to see what happened "Well, I guess you gotta clean this up...again..." His words trailed off, he thought Vanderwood was being clumsy and dropped the cup but he didn't. He was holding the broken handle and instantly saw that as a bad omen.

For a moment Seven saw the coffee spill look like blood splattered all over the white tiles...

Seven felt his shoulder becoming heavy with dread _'Why do I have a bad feeling…'_ stepping away from the kitchen, he quickly rushed to his workspace. He opened up the RFA severs "…Hmm, nothing wrong here. And the CCTV feed looks fine" His golden eyes continued to scan around the monitor "The apartment security server…Sever transparency is fine, the output is fine, the last activation of gate security…is fine."

"And…The special security system…" His eyes widen, something had changed "Huh…? The numbers seem to be different. Am I seeing it wrong…?" He pulled out his chair and sat down, he quickly opened up the access log window "Here it is the last access log…Was only a couple of hours ago. Last night it was restarted and reset…Someone broke in?"

Seven slowly began to panic seeing the apartment code has been overridden **"SHIT!"**

He couldn't believe someone hacked in the system, it had the most complicated algorithm of all security systems he had created. Thoughts began to go through his head and began seeing a pattern to the attacks "He sent emails, sent alerts…The hacker who led MC to the apartment…And this record... They're the same person."

This was clear proof that the hacker is the same person who led all the girls into the apartment.

There was something that was bothering him too as he opened up the IP address from the email _'The client contacted us yesterday after the Mint eye's invitation...'_ He began typing and saw both IP addresses were the same as the location where Vanderwood had gone to check out. Pieces of the puzzles were all falling into place as Seven sat there with widening eyes _'This was all a distraction, It's the same person who attacked RFA...And the apartment!'_

Seven's eyes widened looking at the CCTV "MC…She's in DANGER!"

Quickly, he opened up the security window for the apartment but the codes were scrambled and lost his connection to trying to hack into the system. Seven felt his whole world around him crumbling _'This…This is all my fault.'_ All the resets he had, he should have known something like this would have happened even if it was a 0.01% chance, this was the number he needed to protect.

 _'This can't be happening…No, I promised her!'_ He needed to go to the apartment and hack into the system manually.

He grabbed a backpack and began packing his laptop and all his equipment. Seven kept an eye on Vanderwood as he saw him cleaning the mess in the kitchen and cursing all sorts of words out. He placed the backpack over his shoulders, staying low he crouched down trying to sneak pass Vanderwood.

Seven looked at the door to the garage but there was a hesitation. This was not the first time he tried to leave the house, every time he would he would be brought back home. He gripped onto his backpack strap _'Please…Please let me out, she needs me…'_ He took a deep breath as he was about to make a run for it, Vanderwood stepped in front.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Vanderwood angrily as he looked down at Seven "Where the hell you think you're going!?"

Vanderwood saw Seven carry a large backpack and looked over at his workstation seeing a couple of pieces of equipment missing "If what I think is happening, is happening...It better not be." Seven slowly rose up with his hands open "Agent Vanderwood, you need to listen to me carefully...That client is the same person who is attacking RFA!"

Vanderwood sneered "From all the damn excuses you've pulled out of your ass, this is the one you're choosing?!"

"I'M SERIOUS, you have to believe me!" Seven yelled "The last IP address you went to matched the same IP address the RFA members got from an email! It' the same **HACKER!"**

Vanderwood shook his head in disbelief "I'm not in the mood for this so, come on let's just unpack this shit and just calm yourself down...I don't know how many of those stupid sodas you drank but I'm going to make another batch of coffee for you and we are going back to work, alright?" He placed a hand on Seven's shoulder but was quickly shoved off by Seven "You're not listening to me...! That client doesn't exist, never did...This was all a distraction for him to hack into the apartment which he successfully did!"

"I'm giving you a final warning, Agent Seven" Vanderwood warned him "Stop this and go back to WORK."

Seven shook his head "I don't have time to do this right now. That hacker is heading over to the apartment right now and she is in danger because of me! I have to go, please Vanderwood! She's in danger!" He could feel his body trembling knowing the one person he promised to protect was going to be in danger soon all because of him slacking off and not caring about anything because his mindset was that everything was going to reset. Even if it was to reset, he couldn't live with the fact he couldn't protect her that one reset timeline and didn't deserve to watch over her.

Vanderwood adjusted his neck "You really shouldn't have made yourself my next target" he placed his hand behind him and whipped out baton which extends out as the tip sparked loudly "Agent Zero Seven…I'm disappointed in you."

"Yeah, I'm pretty disappointed in myself too" Seven stood there knowing Vanderwood would never let him out without putting up a fight "I had all this time yet, I can't even protect the person I love…But, I don't care what will happen to me or even if I die…" as he slowly raised his hand up towards his mouth "I'm going to keep my promise and protect her!" he placed his index finger and thumb and blew a loud whistle.

Suddenly down the hall, a robotic barking sound was heard **"WOOF! WOOF!"** It was coming closer soon revealing a large black robotic dog.

"What the hell is that!?" Vanderwood turned his attention to the large robot. "It's a robotic dog I've created and he doesn't like smokers, like you!" Seven said as the dog stood in between him and Vanderwood. The robot began scanning Vanderwood body and targetted cigarettes in his pocket, its eyes turned red and opened it's mouth as it began to bark like a dog **"WOOF WOOF!** This is a no smoking zone! No Smokers! Useless person! **WOOF!"**

Vanderwood let out a scoff hearing what the robot called him as he gripped his taser "No wonder this thing is bullshitting….It's a useless crap you would have made!"

As he was about to strike the robot down, the robotic dog opened it's mouth wide and the eyes glowed brightly **"I TOLD YOU NO SMOKERS! WOOOOF!"** It began to shoot large fire out of its mouth cause Vanderwood to move out of the way.

 **"AAAHH!** WHAT THE FUCK!? W-Why is that dog spitting out fire!?" Vanderwood yelled as he tried to get away from the robot chasing him "HOW!? Where did you even have time to build this!?"

Seven grabbed the doorknob and looked over his shoulder "I had all the time in the world...I'll leave it do you!" he opened the door and left. **"AGENT ZERO SEVEN!"** Vanderwood yelled but heard marching in the halls and saw two more dog robots coming out as they focused on him "OH...SHIT..." Vanderwood looked at them in horror as their eyes glowed brightly.

* * *

He was breathing heavily with his eyes closed shut _'Please...Please...'_ he chanted as he slowly opened his golden eyes and saw he wasn't in the living but in his own garage. Seven let out a relief gasp "…It worked!" He can still hear Vanderwood screaming in his home, he didn't program the robots to hurt anyone or build them as guard dogs but had them made for her.

Seven didn't know why he would build such things but, wanted to show that he was always thinking about her. Sometimes he would be lost in his own thoughts and realized he made another robot sometimes two.

He quickly grabbed his orange and black herrari car keys and pressed the unlock button to the car. The car's lights flashed. Seven quickly opened the car door wing and placed his equipment bag on the passenger side. Closing the door, he placed his seatbelt on and turned on the engine as it began to purr loudly "Yeah, I miss you too babe." Inside the car, the audio turned on playing "Zedd - Spectrum" Reaching up pushing the garage door remote and watched the door open slowly revealing the open streets as he quickly drove out to the apartment location.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** HELLO MM FANS, guess what time it is? Yes, time for another update woot woot! LOL I sound like an OWL...Anyways! I hope everyone is enjoying their week, it's SOOO HOT! Speaking of HOT, this chapter might have a little sizzle so, just a heads up warning! Man...It's already August, soon everyone is going to start picking out swimsuits and then Halloween costumes and BAM! New years already...I swear I found a white silver hair in my hair somewhere. Thank you everyone, for your review/views for this Fanfic! It's so awesome seeing so many of you guys fans for this game, which was really made quite well! I haven't played any of the Cheritz games but, I'm sure if I get a chance I'll play them! You guys enjoy your week hopefully I will be able to at least update another this week so, please look forward to the next update! Have a wonderful week and stay cool and as always STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hacker Vs. Hacker  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

"Hmm, no messages today?"

She looked at her phone and saw no messages from Seven. Still in the bed, MC turned on her side and began reading their previous messages. She couldn't help smile and even giggle a couple of them. Opening the RFA chatroom, she pressed 707's profile and looked through his pictures of robots but, when she saw the pictures of the women she felt the prickly feeling in her chest again.

 _'I wonder if I should ask...'_ she thought to herself as she fiddled with her spaceship keychain that was attached on her phone, she wanted to know more about him but scared. MC felt if she knew, she would have to burn bridges that connect to him to protect her heart she had felt for him because she had fallen in love with him.

It has been the 3rd day since she had arrived and felt there was a connection between them she can feel growing stronger inside her, her heartbeat grew louder every time she thought about him. She remembered his voice when he called her, nervous but his voice made her naked body heat up from her head and toe. Her face began burning up thinking about it "...I should get up" she got out of bed and entered the bathroom. The shower echoed in the bathroom along with her humming a song as she continued to shower.

Outside the bathroom, her phone began to ring on the bed inside the bedroom, it was from Seven. A hand reached down and pressed the red button rejecting the incoming call as the phone stopped quietly.

Inside the bathroom, MC suddenly stopped humming as she stood there quietly in the shower with the water still on. She could have sworn she heard something from the bedroom right outside and turned off the water standing in the shower quietly...There was nothing, only the sound of water dripping off her body. Opening the shower door, the steam escaped out. MC looked around her clean clothes and noticed she forgot her phone on the bed _'Hmm...Maybe Seven texted? or called...I'll check later.'_ She continued to wash up and brush her teeth as she began humming again.

After a few moments, she entered the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her and felt a slight gentle breeze in the room.

She noticed the curtains moving with the sound of a soft breeze "Huh? ...Did I leave the window open?" She couldn't remember if she did or not. Making her way towards the moving curtain she saw something shiny reflecting off on the floor, it was shards of broken glass laying under the window. The curtain continued to move as a strong breeze entered showing the corner of the glass window has been broken into. She took a step towards the window in complete lost what happened _'Did someone throw something...?'_ Taking a closer look but, she completely froze sensing someone standing behind her.

"You'll hurt your feet if you go any closer," he warned her in a quiet voice "You wouldn't want to step on the glass, would you?"

She wasn't alone in the apartment anymore, MC's eyes widen as she quickly turned around in fright. A hand quickly was placed over her mouth preventing her from screaming as she looked up and saw a black hooded man holding her. His black hood covered his upper face and only could see his smiling mouth. The intruder shook his head "...Shhh." The intruder pulled her trembling body close to his and leaned forward towards her ear.

"You're trembling...How cute" he whispered.

Both of her hands were still holding the towel up against her body. Her hair was still wet as drops of water fell as it landed on her shoulder and down towards her chest. The intruder looked at her carefully as his hand lowered down towards her back, her scent filled his nose making it hard for him to resist him as he looked at her intensely. He could feel himself becoming possessive as he looked down at her showing his two mint colored eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly.

She was too frightened of the man who still had a hand covering her mouth and holding her, she didn't give a nod or any sign to answer his question. "I'm going to remove my hand so, be a good a good toy and don't scream. I find it very annoying when people scream...Do you understand?" he asked, this time MC gave a nod. She felt his hand slowly removing away from her lips...

 **"HEL-!"**

Before she can scream, the hand covered her mouth again harshly feeling her lips pushing against her teeth. "Are you deaf or just stupid?" he asked but felt a sharp pain on his palm, MC bit him hard "OW!" he yelled as he removed his hand away from her mouth, MC tried to make a break for it but only to be stopped. She felt her hand being grabbed and pulled towards him.

She was simply tossed on the floor near the bedside. She tried to get up but he was already on top of her in between his legs preventing her legs from moving as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down "You should listen while I'm still reasonable...You know how frightening I am when I'm mad, do you?" His eyes looked straight down at her but MC looked away from him and shut her eyes tightly _'W-Who is this...!?'_

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you..." he said in an annoyed tone.

She refused as she kept her eyes shut and looking away from him, quick-tempered the man clenched his teeth at her reaction and pulled both of her hands above her and held them with one hand by her wrist. He reached towards her chin and forced her face to look directly at him but her eyes were still shut closed.

"...I said, **LOOK AT ME!"** he roared.

MC flinched, she slowly opened her eyes looking straight at him and into his mint green eyes. He smirked as she submits to him "Hehe...That's a good toy, that wasn't so hard was it now? Now...Answer me, do you know who I am?" She laid there on the floor and shook her head slightly.

"No? Huh, you don't remember me at all? I thought you would've realized who I am since I came all this way to see you...As I promised I would" he smiled, soon MC's eyes widen remembering the email from Unknown and the picture that was sent to her phone. He might have worn a wig and color contacts to hide his identity but his face matched the picture.

"You...You're the one who brought me here...?" her voice trembled.

"Heh...Ah, so you aren't a complete dimwit as I thought" he smiled "Good, did you have fun with the RFA members? I hope they treated you well and if they didn't..." Suddenly his eyes darken and have a menacing look "I'll fucking kill them...Just say the name, especially that redhead."

MC began to shake in fear, the man was beyond frightening…He was dangerous. He moved his hand away from her chin and began to softly caress the side on her cheek "I've come to take you home...To our paradise, where everyone is happy. Magenta of hopes and dreams."

"...No..." MC shook her head "...I'm not going with you."

"Sorry Princess, but you don't have any say...You belong to me ever since you replied to my messages" MC looked at him with grieve as the intruder let out a small smirk and raised an eyebrow "Why? Do you regret it? You're the one who decided to follow my directions on coming here like a good little girl. You should be blaming yourself and your curiosity that brought you here." She began to struggle to try to free herself but he was too strong for her as he only had one hand holding both of her wrists.

"Why...me?" she asked weakly. "Huh? Why did I choose you?" He leaned towards her as their faces were only a few inches apart "You...Really don't remember anything, do you?" She looked into his mint colored eyes and shook her head, she didn't know who this man was.

"Heh, you want to know why I've chosen you...?" He scoffed as he looked down at her with darkened eyes "It's because you're stupid and weak...You were an easy target. That's why you let me get to you...The world gave you a choice and you chose wrong, like an idiot"

"I don't understand! You said you knew who I am and told me to come here. Please tell me...Who am I!?" His eyes narrowed seeing the girl fighting back "Did you just demand something from me...? Who do you think you are!? I'm not some teacher who tells you everything about your dumb questions!" He snapped.

MC shook her head "Please tell me! Who I am-!?"

Suddenly a fist slammed right beside her body feeling the wood floor shake underneath **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"** He yelled with his head down, soon he slowly raised his head up looking at her hostile eyes "You can't win against me, princess...So if I were you, it's best to choose your words wisely and try not to tick me off."

He smirked as he looked down at her as her tears began to stream down her cheek and her body trembled "You don't really think tears works on me again, do you? HEH! Don't think there won't be any consequences because you shed a couple of tears. Hahaha...You really are pathetic."

"As for your punishment, you should at least keep me entertained," he said as he used his free hand and place it on the towel that was wrapped around her.

"No! Please STOP!" she yelled, the man looked at her with an annoyed expression, "I said to entertain me...Not scream, this is annoying. I should've just shut that mouth of yours until you're tamed. I'm sick of looking at your scared crying face, come on...Show me something different. Show me your ANGER."

MC continued moving around to escape but felt his hands grip tighter causing her to yelp in pain "P-Please let go of me!"

"Still demanding as you please..." Looking down at her, he began to laugh "HAhaha, oh I get it now. You think you're living in a happy world of fairy tales... Am I right, princess? Well, it's time to wake up from your stupid fake dream world, this is the real world where it's filled with REAL monsters like me. You should know your place from now on...And be silent like a grave, you belong to me now."

He leaned towards her to kiss but she looked away from him as she exposed her neck towards him.

He growled towards her "Who told you to move away from me? I didn't say you could move." She felt his lips on her neck and soon, there was a sharp pain as he bit her neck "Ah!" she yelped in pain as she managed to free one hand and swiftly slapped the side of his cheek hard.

 **-SLAP!-**

His black hood slipped off revealing white hair with red tips, MC froze in fear realizing what she had done and looked at him as his cheek slowly turned pink. His eyes hidden away under his hair, soon he began to laugh "Yes...Hahaha...HAHAHAHA YES!"

"I knew you were still in there fighting!" He looked at her with piercing eyes "You may not remember who you are but I can still see the fire in your belly, the steel running down your back...I should have known that a wounded animal will rip you apart if its cornered. How interesting, you're making me want you even more."

She placed it on his chest to pushed him away to escape under him but he grabbed her wrist again and pin them down "...Are you trying to push me away? HAhaha...Did I scare you, princess? Think of it as a love mark you left for me...It wouldn't be fair if I didn't leave you one too." He reached over and touched the side on her neck where he bit into.

She shut her eyes feeling a sharp sting and let out a small hiss.

"I wonder if the mark will stay until tomorrow...But, I rather leave a permanent mark that will never heal" his eyes lowered as she flinched feeling his crouch close in between her legs. "Oh, that's it. Your face finally changed..." he began to smile widely as she continued to try to free herself but she couldn't he was too strong "Let me GO!"

"Hahaha come on, is that all you got? Where is that angry you showed me...I want to see more" He enjoyed looking at her struggling.

"How boring...Well, time to start the real fun" Suddenly, he lifted her arms above her and held both of her wrists with one hand "You should be honored that it's going to be with the strongest believer for your first. Afterall, you are MY toy...I should be the one to deflower you."

He reached down to unbutton his jeans but she began to squirm and trying to free herself "STOP! PLEASE!" He started to laugh as he removed his black jacket off showing a large tribal tattoo of an eye on one of his right shoulder almost covering his upper arm "Scream all you want, I'll be the only one here who will hear your sweet screams...Hahaha!" He laughed as he pulled her body close to his body feeling her pelvis up against his.

The intruder leaned over to capture her lips, she shut her eyes as tears began to flow down. _'Please...SOMEONE...LUCIEL!'_ She screamed in her mind, it was the only name she can only think about as she felt his hand grab the towel to remove it.

Suddenly, there was a sound causing him to stop as he glanced his attention towards the bedroom door.

 **"The special security system will be acti-acti-act...act..."**

 **"The special security system has been deactivated."**

The door opens as a red-haired man finally arrived in the apartment after he ditched his car somewhere far so no one can track him or the location of the apartment. He entered the apartment with a laptop in his hand and a bag over his shoulder "God, that was tough...Though I'm the one created it. How the hell did they breaking into my algorithm?!"

 **"...MC!** Are you here!?" Seven called out but heard a door shut closed inside the bedroom.

"MC!" Seven hurried to the bedroom but saw the bedroom door slowly opening. A masked man came out as he glared with anger at the red-haired man who interrupted him "...Shit, why...Why are you here!?" He wore a red tank top with a black hooded patent leather jacket over it and the hood over his head. There was a mask over his lower part of the face only revealing his mint color eyes.

Seven couldn't recognize the voice due to the mask but held his ground as he slowly placed his bag aside "So, you must be the hacker. I guess you're not completely shameless since you're covering yourself. All those physical self-defense training weren't a complete waste after all..."

"Even now, all you do is just ruin my life..." he said but Seven just scoffed "Ruin YOUR life? You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you..."

"Heh, you waited to meet me?" he began to chuckled "But, you already have...Have you already forgotten about me Saeyoung?" Seven's eyes widen there was a familiar feeling about the intruder "How do you know my name...!? Show yourself!" but the intruder just laughed as he placed a hand over his mask and removed it "You still don't know? Here...Take a closer look."

Seven watched him take hood his hoodie and saw a resemblance of himself as his eyes widened and shaken "No...Y-You."

"Oh? Have you finally realized who I am now? By the way you're looking at me...I guess you do" he swiftly reached behind his lower back and pulled out a gun "Today must be your unlucky day to see me here...Brother." Seven stood there in complete shock and slowly shook his head "No...NO, WHY ARE YOU HERE SAERAN!?" Seven yelled, he couldn't believe the man standing in front of him, his appearance may have changed but, never forgotten his own twin brother face.

He snared "You don't deserve to say my name, you'll just taint it, just like this corrupted world. I have to say, it felt good hacking your programs...Tearing down everything you worked so hard protecting."

Seven's eyes widened "You're the one who copied my algorithm...?"

The brother smirked seeing his brother's response "It wasn't difficult. After you left me I studied all the books you would read and figured out the coding. I guess you aren't that good as you think you are...Heh!" Seven stood there with shaken as questions flood through his mind "I don't understand...God, when did you learn to hack!? Who taught you...How did this happen to you!? ...You were under V and Rika's care!"

 **"SHUT UP!"** He held the gun tightly.

"Saeran...Why are you doing this? TELL ME!" Seven demanded "Something bad happened, right? That's why you're here? ...Rika and V, they would never have lied to me! They promised me you would be looked after!" A laugh broke as the white-haired man began to chuckle "HAHAhaha...The only liar I see is you. Don't pretend you don't know."

Seven shook his head in confusion "I'm not lying, Saeran!"

"Heh. You're so full of it, when are you doing to stop playing dumb with me? Have you forgotten that promise about protecting me about us being together...ALL LIES! Take a good look at what happened" Saeran glared up at Seven with darkening eyes "This is all your fault. You told me we will be happy after escaping that hellish place but you left me and you even changed your name to Luciel to get rid of me. Don't tell me you don't remember..."

"That...I had no choice!" Seven couldn't tell him he was in a secret agency and might risk his own brother's safety if he knew the truth "It's all too much to explain right now...But, I promise to tell you so please stop this!"

"You had no choice...? Everyone has choices, you had a choice not to abandon me. The girl had a choice not to answer...Even I have a choice and I've made my choice to come here to destroy your life..." Saeran smirked, "As you've done with mine."

"This isn't you...You would never hurt anyone!" he yelled but Sarean chuckled "Oh foolish brother...Then you don't know me at all. I've killed and tortured more people with these hands than you can imagine. They too have a choice, either they bend or they break to my will...Like the girl I brought here."

Seven's eyes widened "What...What have you done with her...Saeran...Where is she?" But the brother stood there quietly, Seven realized he hasn't heard her voice since he arrived. Seven clenched his fist **"...WHERE IS SHE!?"** he yelled.

"You seem to be confused who she belongs to" Saeran tiled his head and licked the side of his lips "I'm the one who brought her here so she's **mine..."**

Seven stood there, he couldn't believe his own brother was the cause of all of this "There is no reason to involve her in this! Don't do something to her because of me...Please!" Seven pleaded. Saeran smirked seeing how desperate his brother was about the girl "Hmm~? She's already heavily involved with me...Why? Do you have feelings for this girl?"

Seven stood there quietly "...Even if I do, it's useless."

"Ah so, you do have feelings for her! I can read everything on your mind, you know...We're twins" He began to chuckle as he enjoyed seeing his brother like this "So, I can just do whatever I want to this girl to make you suffer, right?" Seven yelled "NO! Please...Let her go. You're here because of me...Take me instead."

"Take you?! ...Ahahaha!" Saeran began to laugh "Why would I take you? You're a useless hacker and don't deserve to be taken to paradise...I've come to take her with me so I can play with her to inflict pain on you. Oh, there are so many things running into my mind what I want to do with her in ways you cannot imagine...Maybe be her first?"

This caused Seven's blood boil as his eyes widened taking a step forward.

"Oh? I must have struck a nerve there seeing you stepping forward when I'm the one holding a weapon" Saeran shook his head as he held the gun but notice his brother wasn't doing anything but holding a laptop in his arm "Don't tell me you didn't bring a weapon. You really are pathetic coming here without anything...I'm surprised you've lived this long."

"Trust me, I've lived longer than you think..." Seven simply said, "And I didn't come here without a weapon, the weapon was always here." Soon, the security voice began calling out a warning.

 **"NOTIFICATION:** **The special security system has been re-activated.** **"**

Saeran looked around "What-What the hell?" Seven stood there looking at his brother calmly "It's the special security system. I've restarted it and it's only starting to work now."

 **"Sensed location of an intruder...Adjusting target...TARGET LOCATED."**

 **"WARNING! UNKNOWN INTRUDER...SELF-DESTRUCT STARTING COUNTDOWN IN MINUS 20 SECONDS...20...19..."**

"Are you fucking mad!?" The intruder yelled, "You're going to kill us all!?"

"No, I'm not going to get us all killed...You are, Saeran" Seven said as stood there calmly as the countdown continues "I've rewritten the security system before I entered to have the apartment security only recognize me and her inside the apartment...The unknown intruder is you. You really should get out of here unless you want all the precious information you tried to steal get destroyed in a blink of an eye...Along with your own life." Saeran stood there in pure anger, he had been outplayed from the start.

 **"15...14..."** the countdown continued.

Seven looked at his brother still not leaving, his attention was towards the bedroom "Fuck...!" he said under his breath holding the gun. "Get out! You'll die like this!" Seven yelled, he has hesitation in his brother he didn't want to leave.

 **"10...9..."** the countdown was ending soon.

 **"SAERAN!"** Seven yelled at his brother, the intruder growled as looked away from the bedroom door and placed his gun away "Fuck!...FUCK!" he dashed passing Seven and out of the apartment. Soon the announcement countdown stopped...

 **"Sensing intruder's movement...Readjusting...Readjusting...TARGET MISSING! SELF-DESTRUCT SHUTTING DOWN."**

Seven let out a relieved sigh "Thank god...It stopped." Seven looked at the door with sadden eyes, it had been years since he saw his brother but knew the brother he knew changed into someone else "Saeran...Why did we have to meet like this?" he said to himself.

"Wait...MC...MC!" Seven quickly looked around as he grabbed his backpack off the ground "MC, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He rushed to the bedroom but there was no one inside and saw the bathroom door closed. He grabbed the doorknob to open it but it was locked, someone was inside as Seven banged on the door "MC, are you in there!?" he called out again as he rattled the doorknob but there was no answer. "It's me...Seven!" again, no answer. "...Shit!" Seven quickly took off his backpack and reached inside to use his pick lock tools.

Be began to pick the lock on the doorknob soon the door clicked as it unlocked.

Seven opened the bathroom door slowly with his hand on the doorknob "...MC?" he called out, he saw the shower curtain closed as he reached to open it. His eyes widen seeing her sitting in the empty bathtub curled and hugging her knees with only in a towel wrapped around her.

The brown haired girl looked up and saw him, he had similar features as the intruder and she started to move away from him "NO...No! STAY AWAY!" Seven stopped seeing her in complete shock "MC...It's me." He said in a quiet voice, he slowly got in the tub and kneeled towards her "it's me...Seven" She slowly looked up with her semi-messy hair, the tears in her eyes were making it hard for her to see him clearly but she saw the color red. She blinked a few times as tears continued to stream down her cheeks and saw two golden colored eyes instead of mint colored eyes.

"Seven...?" she said in a low tone whisper realizing it wasn't the intruder who attacked her "...Is that really you?"

"Yeah..." He nodded trying to let out a smile but his eyes were filled with regret, he removed his jacket off "Come here..." He slowly reaching towards her and wrapped her around with his jacket and held her. She held onto his back as she felt her body slowly being lifting and taken out of the bathroom. Seven carried her carefully and slowly in his arms and laid her down on the bed.

As he began to cover her body under the sheets, Seven saw her holding the side of her neck trying to hide the red mark under her hand.

He quickly got his backpack to open up a first aid kit "Let me see your neck" Seven said. "No, don't look...Please" She didn't want to show him, he felt his strong hand placed over hers. MC looked up seeing the concern in his eyes. She had never seen golden eyes before and found them alluring, she looked away as he moved her hand away from her neck and saw the deep red bite mark which broke the skin.

His eyes widen and felt his blood boil from his chest to his head, an image of his brother licking his lips appeared in his mind.

 _'That...That's not Saeran. He would never do this...'_ Seven reached inside the kit he tore open a patch and gently placed it on the mark. He slowly sat on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her head and slowly stroked her long brown hair gently "Rest MC...Rest, I'm here now." MC looked at him and gave a short nod before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He knew she was exhausted hearing her voice has gone out from screaming for help. The apartment was soundproof so no one could hear the alarm go off. Seven watched over her with sorrow and outrage, not because of his brother who broke in but, himself. Reset after reset, he didn't think anything was going to change but didn't prepare for the worse.

Seven slowly leaned forward towards her to place a kiss on her forehead but stopped.

Only an inch away, he took a deep breath in her sweet scent. It felt like a dream he would be here in the apartment alone with the girl he was so in love with. _'I'm so sorry...This is all my fault_... _Everything...'_

He saw her phone laying on the bed and narrowed his eyes towards it as if it's cursed. He reached for the phone and grabbed it and turned it on. He saw all of his missed phone calls and message still unread. Soon, he wrinkled his forehead as he grabbed his gear and jacket leaving the bedroom. He left the bedroom with a small space between the door as he took a final look at the girl sleeping before he began setting up a workstation in the apartment knowing he wasn't going anywhere until everything goes back to order.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** HEY EVERYONE! UGH, got hit with the BUSY baseball bat right in the face! Sorry for the late update, have been running around and couldn't even get a chance to do anything. But, not to worry- HitsuHinax1 here for an UPDATE! I GOT YOOOOU! I really hope everyone is starting their week off great at least its Tuesday right? 4 more days until the weekends again! Super excited...TO STAY HOME! LOL! Oh man, you guys are amazing thank you so much for your views/reviews on this! Brings me joyful tears in my eyes! Oh right, so I know I was going to make this a lemon and don't worry it will be a Lemon soon- not yet though, would be weird if it just jumped into a lemon without a reason...That would be porn, wouldn't it? LOL I don't know what I'm saying, I need my tea NOW! Anyways, I hope you guys take good care of yourself and have a wonderful week! Until the next update as always STAY AWESOMEEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Lucy Hinamori**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Match Found**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

It was already past 2 am in the morning and the girl hasn't woken up since the attack. The red-haired man was in the dark living room with only a single lamp on. He had unpacked all his equipment and set up a workstation near the corner of the living room on the ground without any time wasted. Wires scattered around from the outlet to his laptop. With focused eyes, he began to type codes swiftly and taking back control of the apartment special security.

Seven needed to complete rebuilding the special security system with an entire whole different algorithm method system. It was going to take some time, probably a couple of days but he had no choice. He couldn't allow his brother to hack the system again or let him get near her again.

He removed his glasses and placed his hand over his eyes taking a short break from the screen.

His whole world was spinning too fast for him, he couldn't understand why this was happening now. He finally met his long-lost brother after all these years and appears in this timeline as the hacker he had been searching for. Seven thought about the brother he had in his memories, how innocent he was and always smiled but now, he saw someone completely different. People couldn't tell them apart because they were twins with the same colored eyes and hair.

Seven only saw a stranger, his eyes were completely different and were no longer the brother he had remembered. Held at gunpoint by his own flesh and blood, the hatred that pierced through him ready to pull the trigger without a single remorse. Seven sat there, he can remember what Vanderwood had said to him before.

 _"If you really do love this girl, staying alive is your best bet if you wish to protect her. Who is going to protect her if you're dead?"_

The agent wasn't wrong, it was the stone cold truth about his own life. He was not meant to have a life but a walking ghost with nothing to leave behind. No proof of existence or have any possessions. All his cars, money, home...They won't matter because once he is gone, those will be gone too without a trace. Seven's eyes soften _'Doesn't matter...Reset is in a couple of days, I just need to keep her safe until then'_ but, he saw his own reflection off the screen and realized he had the face of the one who attacked her.

Seven quickly placed his glasses back on and looked at his reflection again.

He didn't see himself but the face of the person who couldn't protect anyone...Someone who can be easily disposed of without anyone knowing he was gone. _'I'm...'_ his thoughts trailed off staring at himself _'Who am I...Really?'_ He lowered his head looking at his own hands and soon closed them making a fist and clenched his teeth in frustration. He hated himself for letting this happen.

Even though the timeline was completely different and unpredictable, he should have prepared for the worst. He ran the scenarios constantly in his mind and couldn't understand why she hasn't chosen anyone to be with yet when today is the beginning of the 4th day. The day she should have already fallen in love with someone...Seven let out a sharp sigh and continued to work with music playing "Jaymes young – Moondust" through his headset.

 _I'm building this house, on the moon_  
 _Like a lost, astronaut_  
 _Lookin' at you, like a star_  
 _From a place, the world forgot_  
 _And there's nothing, that I can do_  
 _Except bury my love for you_

Letting out a tired sigh as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Turning on the phone he opened the RFA chat app to see who was online and saw Jumin online alone. Seven had lied about the identity of the hacker being his own brother and decided he would take care of his brother on his own by tracking him down. He needed to know the truth what happened to him...

 _ **707 has joined the chatroom.**_

 **707:** Hey Jumin.

 **Jumin:** Luciel, I knew you were still online. I didn't know if I should've called since it's pretty late and I didn't want to wake up anyone...How is she doing, if I may ask?

 **707:** Still pretty shaken from the situation. She's been asleep since and I've been checking up on her, any luck finding the hacker on your end?

 **Jumin:** I see. I really wished you've called me before going to the apartment alone and maybe we would've caught him by now. No, the police task force is still out searching for him. I've just left the police headquarters ready to leave and call it a night.

 **707:** Damn...I feel bad you had to stay there this entire time...I hope Jaehee isn't with you.

 **Jumin:** It's fine. No, she insisted she stay to help with the investigation but, I wouldn't allow it so I sent her home before I had the meeting with the deputy chief and commissioner. Luciel, are you sure there isn't any more detailed information about how this man looks like?

 **707:** No...He wore a mask that hid his face and voice. That's all I got, I'm sorry...This is all my fault.

 **Jumin:** No, just poorly planned out and being reckless. This wouldn't have happened if you told me the address from the beginning when I insisted on having bodyguards secure the location. What would have happened if anything happened to her, she could have been killed for all we know. But, after my meeting with the commanders...It's clear the intruder's intentions weren't to steal anything inside the apartment, this was an attempted kidnapping. But, you already knew this, didn't you?

 **707:** I did but didn't have enough evidence to connect the dots until it was too late...But, I'm going to take care of this.

 **Jumin:** I don't know what you are planning but you need to stop trying to control everything. It's obvious this man planned this from the beginning and can't just be a coincidence that he lead her to the apartment in the first place. He knows MC personally about her background, maybe her past she has forgotten. We are not dealing with any intruder but, someone who is clearly beyond dangerous...So tell me, how are you going to 'take care' of this situation?

Seven could not understand how his brother and the girl were linked, something wasn't right but, nothing in this reset timeline was. The other timelines were girls knew who they were and had similar personalities but, the girl who was sleeping in the bedroom was someone completely different from the rest. Almost as if she was an error in the reset system, a mistake...

 **707:** You're right...I was being careless about this situation. I have MC's phone and there was a chip inside which allowed her access into the RFA chatroom, it has the same access card key as Rika's. Right now, MC's safety is first so I'm here rebuilding the security system in the apartment and at the same time I am currently trying to track where this chip was created.

 **Jumin:** I'll assemble a team to help you track down this man who did this to MC. I'll inform assistant Kang to work on this immediately.

 **707:** Thank you Jumin but no, this is something I have to do myself and can't risk your life or anyone else get involved in this. MC is already in danger because of me...This is all my fault.

 **Jumin:** So, let me take her.

 **707:** What do you mean, take her where...?

 **Jumin:** To be under my care. You know I can provide her with all the security she needs and will keep her safe.

 **707:** No, she will be safer in the apartment with me...Please trust me, I know what I am doing.

 **Jumin:** Trust? I've trusted you from the beginning and the hacker is still at large and might try to get into the apartment again…What makes you think he won't try again?

 **707:** I doubt it, not when I have control over the security system and after what happened...He wouldn't dare try.

 **Jumin:** You seem to be confident but, I cannot understand why you won't tell me the address of the apartment or ask for help you clearly you need all the help you need to catch this man...Is it really for our safety or you want to keep her to yourself?

 **707:** Huh, Jumin what are you talking about? It's nothing like that...I'm just here rebuilding the security and for her safety. I wish I could tell you the address but, I've already told you before that I've promised V and Rika to keep the location hidden and forbidden from anyone, even from the RFA members. It's best if I stay here with her alone.

 **Jumin:** How I see it, that's just an excuse. It bothers me a bit that you're very enthusiastic with MC, Luciel. It's been only a couple of days since she joined the chatroom but it looks like your trying to get close to her within even a short time period. It's unusual...especially for someone like you.

 **707:** Lololol come on Jumin, I was just being friendly in the chatroom with her, nothing more!

 **Jumin:** Then you can give me the address if there really isn't anything going on, am I right?

 **707:** Jumin...I can't give you the address like I said before if you really want to know the address, please contact V. I'm sorry...Please try to understand the situation you're putting me in.

 **Jumin:** I have no intentions of contacting V when he hasn't returned any of my calls or responded to any of my messages. You two have always been keeping secrets from the RFA members...What makes you think I'm going to trust anything he says. I know I'm being blunt but you should know I'm the type of person who has to speak what he sees...And I see nothing but secrets.

 **Jumin:** For now, let's put this topic aside. Proceed to do what you're doing there...But if things get out of control causing anyone in danger, I have no choice but to take things into my own hands. I hope you don't take it the wrong way, I am saying this for everyone's safety...Including yours. I have to go, I will keep you updated you if the task force finds him until then, please take care of MC.

 **707:** Of course...Jumin, trust me everything is going to be fine. Good night.

 _ **Jumin has left the chatroom.**_

Seven looked at the RFA screen, sitting in the chatroom alone. He knew his friend was frustrated knowing he just wanted to help. He looked at the time, it was almost 3 am in the morning. As he was about to put his phone in his pocket, he thought of something as he turned on his phone back on. He opened up his chatbot and began scanning the program through the RFA chat and saw the same error:

 **/SCANNING…ERROR! CAN NOT BE FOUND! ERROR! NO MATCH!/**

He took a long look at the message and let out a tired sigh _'She's supposed to have fallen in love already...Why isn't this showing anyone?'_ His eyes glanced over a phone laying on the ground beside him. The phone was flipped over with wires connected and the back cover removed exposing the phone's inside parts. He had scanned her phone making sure there wasn't a bomb inside the phone but he was correct, there was a small chip inside the phone.

He moved his attention to the small spaceship keychain attached _'Did she always have a keychain on the phone...?'_ he thought about over and over but, couldn't remember. It was his first time holding the famous phone that entered RFA server and being in the apartment with her alone but in truth, everything was new to him. He examined the keychain carefully, it was made out of plastic and carefully painted.

 _'Heh...This is pretty cool'_ he thought to himself as he held the phone and fiddled with the keychain in his fingers _'I never thought girls would have interest in spaceships or even geeky things like this...'_ Suddenly, he stopped. He placed the phone down and grabbed his phone, he opened his chatbot. He opened up his settings and added another name on the listing and began scanning the bot once more. The bot began to update the new name and soon, there was a match.

 **/SCANNING…COMPLETE! MATCH FOUND: SAEYOUNG/**

His eyes widen seeing his own name on the screen finally, everything around him fell into place. He realized why nothing in this reset timeline made any sense or why things were changing, it was because it was his route. The girl was supposed to fall in love with him and only him. He felt a moment of happiness but that moment died instantly seeing the situation that he was in.

 _'This...This is my route...My timeline?'_ He thought to himself _'This happened...Because of me?'_

The world had stopped as he looked at the screen with his name with empty eyes. The room was dead quiet, he couldn't hear the clock ticking on the wall or his voice inside his mind to get a hold of himself. Seven reached over his headset with shaken hands and removed them from his head and rested them on his neck.

He lowered the volume as he slowly got off the floor, he could feel his legs shaking as he headed towards the bedroom.

Placing a hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath and carefully turned it. Opening the door he saw the reading lamp still on inside with the brown haired girl sleeping quietly. Seven walked inside the room and quietly made his way toward her bed "MC…Are you sleeping?" he tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible, almost like a whisper.

There was no answer, only the sound of her quiet soft breaths as she laid on her side.

He stood there looking at her sleeping face and couldn't help smile, she was beautiful. Seven carefully sat on the floor next to her bed with his legs bent and his elbows resting on his knees. "It's so strange that I'm here…Even when I never thought it wouldn't be possible after countless resets I've gone through" Seven began talking quietly in the room as he listened to her soft sleeping breaths.

"Did you know...Today is the day you fall in love with someone?" he let out a small smile knowing he was talking to himself but, he didn't care.

"Yep, it's all true...On the 4th day of your arrival, you're supposed to be with the one you chose. Today is the 4th day." he continued "He was supposed to keep your safe, make you smile when your sad and love you the way you deserve to be loved...But..." His voice tightens, he slowly looked over seeing her sleeping face as his eyes filled with sadness.

"You found love where it wasn't supposed to be…" He quietly said "...With me."

"But I can't return your love...I'm sorry" He took a hard swallow and looked away with his head down "Starting from tomorrow, I will hurt you…I will say hurtful things to you and you can hate me, even be angry with me. You have all the right to because I want you to realize that you've made a mistake and you were never meant to be with me."

"Just think of me already gone from your life, I'm not a good person as you think I am. I'm not the happy 707 in the chatroom you knew...Who you see and hear right now, is the real me" Seven clenched his hands together as his chest tightened "So, please...Don't waste your feelings on me and give them to someone else in the RFA who can protect you, make you smile and love you without holding back."

"That is the person you want...Not me" Seven slowly got up off the ground quietly.

He looked at her wanting to remember this night and lean towards her, carefully touch her brown hair as he carefully removed them away from her beautiful face "MC...I want you to be less nice to me so that I can let you go when you disappear from my life. Forget about me and be happy for me because I'm happy I can finally have this moment with you for the last time and you allowing me to protect you is much more than I deserve.

He leaned over and placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead.

Seven knew they were never meant to be together and if they did...He would be the only one to carry the burden of broken heart forever. The pain in his chest was unbearable and harder for him to breath as he shut his eyes. A tear began to escape from his eye, slowly pulling away as his lips removed from her forehead. Seven looked at her, trying his best to let out a bright smile for her.

"MC…" he whispered, tears started to flow uncontrollably down his cheek and fall on the bed covers "I know you'll fall in love again when you do…I hope you'll find someone who can love like I love you." He began taking a step back away from her and turned his back. He removed his glasses and wiped away his tears as he left the bedroom without looking back and closing his heart.

* * *

Breathing heavily, a hooded man continued to run through an empty dark park avoiding overly crowded areas and main streets. He jumped over a fence and hide under the shadows of the trees surrounding the park, sweat dripped down from his cheek down to his chin. He wiped his chin with his sleeve and looked around to see if he was being followed.

There was no one, the park was dead quiet.

He stood there for a moment catching his breath but an image of the red-headed man appeared in his mind. Swiftly, he slammed his fist against a nearby tree as a couple of leaves began to fall around him "Always getting in the way...I'll fucking kill him!" he snapped still pressing his fist against the tree "...Fuck, I was so close!"

 _"That hurts..."_ A calm voice said inside his mind.

He growled as he held the side of his head "Shut up the hell up..." He removed his hoodie off in frustration as he began pacing back and forth "How the hell did he know I was coming!? My plan was flawless! ...FUCK! I'm the better hacker, not him! This is all your fucking fault you couldn't hold your own feelings back! " He began biting his thumbnail nervously.

 _"I couldn't help it. She looked so beautiful...Do you think she's happy?"_ The voice said in his mind again.

 **"HAPPY!?** **"** The man yelled as grabbed the side of his head in frustration "Who gives a shit about her being happy or not!? God...Hearing you is fucking pissing me off! This is all YOUR fault I'm feeling frustrated because you're the one who misses her, I couldn't give a shit if she's happy or not, she's worth NOTHING to me! We have our orders to follow so, quit your bitching, its pathetic and you're giving me a headache."

 _"You know that's not true...You say orders but you feel the same way as I do"_ the voice said.

"What did you say...Feel the same way as YOU!?" He wrinkled his forehead as he sat on the grassy floor with his back leaning against the tree's trunk "You really are the weakest part of me, I really should just take over this body fully but you just keep holding on and being a dead weight on me...Give me a favor and get lost already. No one needs you here, not even her."

There was no answer, only the soft breeze blew through the leaves above him.

He placed his elbow resting on his preached knee and covered one side of his eyes with his palm "Are you holding on because of her? I don't understand why you are so obsessed with someone so useless...It's probably because she's the same as you, both lonely airheads and fucking useless trash."

"Making me fucking sick hearing you calling her your 'beautiful rose' and how much you miss her" He scoffed as he touched the side on his face feeling the warmth from when she had slapped him "She might be a rose to you...But, roses have thorns have thorns that'll hurt you if you aren't careful. I finally managed to see her get angry...It was so cute" He couldn't help but smirk widely in excitement.

 _"You...You scared her and even attacked her...Why would you do that?"_ the voice said in a sad regretful tone.

"So fucking what!? She's MY toy, I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He began to chuckle "Hehe...And don't play coy with me, you think I didn't notice you trying to stop me but, in truth, you wanted me to take her, didn't you?" There was no response from the inner voice, he laughed "HAahaha! Don't try to fucking hide it, we might be different but we share the same body and the same feelings. How did it feel, that rush and that power about to take her to become yours?"

Again there was no response, his mind was quiet.

"Can't you still taste her?" he licked the side of his smiling mouth as his chest began throbbing thinking about the brown-haired girl "That hunger growing inside and the sweet scent. Drives you crazy doesn't it?" His body began getting warmer as he grabbed his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly "That's what it feels to be the strongest believer in Mint eye, to take what is rightfully yours and have whoever you want. To be feared...That feeling of excitement and pleasure."

Remembering how close he was to her, the touch of her soft flesh in his hands and the strength of overpowering her. He felt strong and powerful like a predator about to strike the killing blow to its prey that he caught…But, was interrupted and let her slip away from under him. He wanted to devour her.

 _"You say you can do whatever you want but in the end, you're just following orders from the savior. I doubt she'll be happy your coming empty handed"_ the voice said.

"TSK! Fuck that BITCH! This is her fault fucking fault as well" he growled returning back to his aggressive state "I'm stronger than her or anyone in Mint eye, I'm the STRONGEST! ...I should put a bullet right between her eyes, take over Mint eye and tame that girl you love so much into my slave. I'll just keep her around just to torment you and the redhead until I find something better to entertain myself with."

Reaching in his jacket, he pulled out a photo he had taken from the apartment. The photo was a group picture with all the RFA members. He looked at the picture of Yoosung carefully "Hmmm...This could work."

He grinned as the moon reflected his mint color eyes, almost making them glow "Don't worry...I got a new plan if we pull this off right...We'll both get what we want."His eyes darkened under the night sky as he began to smirk widely "…This isn't over, Saeyoung. You may think you've won but I show you what it feels like being truly alone…ahahah… **AHAHAHAHA!"** he began to laugh like a madman as he looked up at the moon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** HEY all you MM fans, are we ready for an update!? YES? GOOD, thank god the weather is starting to calm down but who knows...Might just start going crazy again as always. Holy crap, I can't believe summer is over...People are already preparing for Holloween, you know what that means!? Costumes...? No, don't be silly- CANDY TIME, OF COURSE! Did you ask why I'm so crazy today? WELL...I want to give a shout out for KawaiiGurl225 for adding this fanfic to the Mystic messenger community she created which has a collection of AWESOME written MM fanfics in fanfiction so THANK YOU! You guys need to check that community out! Anyways, let's get this bad boy going, SHALL WEEEE!? You guys have a wonderful week and as always STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

Chatamouse, Banisha993, Ilyanaaax, ulsky, Jamie042304 & KawaiiGurl225 (for adding to community- THANK YOU!)

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Delete Me**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

 _She couldn't move._

 _She felt she was paralyzed as she saw two mint color eyes look down at her as he moved his body right above her and smiling. He leaned towards her ear as one hand touched her shoulder "No? Huh, you don't remember me at all? I thought you would've realized who I am since I came all this way to see you...As I promised I would."_

 _The laughter echoed._

 _"Scream all you want, I'll be the only one here who will hear your sweet screams…"_ _He began to chuckle as he leaned forward towards her face._

MC gasped loudly waking up, she quickly sat up with tears in her eyes and in panic. Looking around, she was in the dark bedroom with the moonlight illuminating the room, she looked down and saw herself naked as she quickly pulled up the covers to cover herself _'A…A nightmare?'_ she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as she reaches to touch the patch.

She placed both hands over her face, the dream was a nightmare but, it was all real…

The bedroom door opened as a man entered and called out her name "MC, what's wrong!?" he quickly made his way towards her. MC removed her hands away and looked at Seven but the room was so dark she couldn't see him clearly but soon, a part of his face showed in the moonlight and saw the intruder's face instead.

MC trembled as she quickly reached for the reading lamp and turned it on.

The room lightens as she looked back and saw a red-headed man with yellow and black striped glasses. She looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. "MC…It's just me" Seven made his way to her side and sat beside her slowly seeing her still traumatized what happened. He wanted to hold her hands and tell her that everything is okay but, it wasn't.

"What...What happened?" MC asked in a low voice "Where is he...?"

Seven sat there quietly on the bedside looking down with hands in his black jacket "He escaped. The police task force is currently out looking for him…" MC gripped tightly on the bed sheets, she looked down. She couldn't stop seeing his face, they looked so alike "…Who is he?"

"He..." Seven stopped himself, he couldn't tell her that it was his own brother that did this to her.

"...We don't know" Seven lied, the room was quiet with the two alone in the bedroom "But, I know he is the man who brought you into this apartment…Unknown. He brought you into this apartment to steal information stored in here and used you to see if the security system worked."

"After he realized you were locked in here, he hacked into the RFA server as a distraction while he tried to hack into the apartment security system…" Seven's words stopped as he turned his head towards MC "He could have stolen all the information in this apartment…But he didn't."

"He came for you," Seven said as tears began forming in her eyes.

Seven looked away, he couldn't watch her crying. He had already done enough damage to jeopardize her safety. He clenched his hands into a fist, slowly got up from the bed "…Get some rest, I'll be right outside." MC watched him slowly leave with the door closed behind him. She sat there quietly and remembered the last moment she had with the intruder after she heard the door open.

 _He placed his hand over her mouth preventing from screaming and looked straight down into her brown eyes "I'm going to let you run to the bathroom after I've dealt with whoever just came in...By the time I return, you better be ready to leave. If you aren't ready, I'm just going to take you regardless if you are naked" He slowly removed his hand away from her and she quickly wiggled her way out underneath him._

 _As soon as she was about to run to the bathroom, she felt her wrist being grabbed._

 _She looked down and saw him still sitting on the floor, he pulled her and reached for the back of her head. Their lips touched as he began to kiss her fiercely. His strong hand prevents her from moving her head pulling away from him and continued to kiss her. His tongue spiked against hers causing chills to spread all over her body as he continued to deepen the kiss._

 _Soon, she felt his hand loosen on the back of her head and broke the kiss as they both let out a small gasp for air. He smirked looking up at her with his mint colored eyes "Remember...You're mine. Body and soul." He placed his mask back on as she ran into the bathroom without looking at him and locked herself in the bathroom praying he doesn't come back._

Returning back to reality, she began to sniffle and placed her face into the sheets trying to muffle her cries. She had her first kiss stolen by the intruder. _'Why do they look so similar…?'_ she couldn't understand why kept seeing the intruder's face knowing he wasn't the intruder, he was Seven. Outside, Seven leaned against the bedroom door with his head down. His heart ached to hear her small cries inside the room. He felt…Useless.

* * *

It was morning as MC just finished taking a shower and wiped off the fogged mirror. She looked at her own reflection and saw the bite mark on her neck from last night by the intruder. Slowly, she reached over and touched it as she let out a small hiss from the pain. It still hurt like hell...

After she finished washing up, she changed into fresh clothes and opened the door to walk into the living room.

MC saw a red-haired man sitting on the floor in the corner of the living room with wires surround him and using all the outlets of the apartment. He had his back turned facing the corner with his headset on. "…Seven?" she called out but, there was no response.

She slowly walked towards him and kneeled down "Luciel?" she was close enough that she can hear his headset playing "Kygo – Remind me to forget ft. Miguel" loudly through his headset.

Mc placed a hand on his shoulder as he quickly turned his head. His eyes widen seeing how close they 's heart stopped, he was looking at an angel as she glowed in the morning light. He stared into her honey brown eyes and felt his own body leaning towards her as if he was being enchanted. Seven quickly looked away breaking away from the spell and removed his headset down to his neck "Morning…I didn't hear you."

"…Good morning" She sat there looking at all the equipment around him "Did you stay up all night?"

"Yeah," He said as he continued to type codes on his computer. "Still…You should still rest at least…" She said but he shook his head still focusing on the computer "Don't worry about me." She noticed her phone was hooked up to his computer and broken apart "Is that my phone?"

"Yeah, it was bugged. I removed the chip inside and using it to track back the hacker" he grabbed her phone and unplugged it "Here, it's safe now. I had to reformat your phone though."

Before he handed her phone back, he looked at the small spaceship keychain dangling from her phone.

Seven wanted to ask her about it but he held himself back knowing it would just bring up a conversation with her. He needed to keep his distance from her and a low contact as much as possible "Anyways...I have a favor to ask." MC nodded as she reached over to take the phone from him but touched his large hands.

Seven flinched as he quickly removed his hands away and returned them back on the keyboard "...It's about yesterday." MC sat there quietly remembering the incident and the smiling man who attacked her. "I know this be a strange request from me but, can you keep his identity a secret from anyone in the RFA members...?" he asked. She looked at him carefully, even though they both had different colored eyes and hair...They looked almost identical like twins "Is is because he somewhat...Related to you?" she asked.

Seven didn't answer, she sat there quietly but understood this was difficult for him and nodded "...Okay, I will keep it a secret."

"Thanks..." Seven continued working as MC sat there for a moment looking at Seven's laptop, he noticed her watching what he was doing and sighed "Sorry but...Can you go somewhere else? I'm a bit busy here and I don't want to be distracted."

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to distract you, I was just curious what you're doing" she said.

He stopped for a moment and began decoding again "Yes, that's distracting me. I know you're just going to ask a billion questions you will probably not understand so, can you keep your distance away?" She looked at him and couldn't understand why he was being so cold towards her, slowly she got up and walked towards the sofa giving him his space he needs.

She sat there quietly watching his backside.

MC turned on her phone and saw there was nothing on her phone but still have the RFA app installed "Oh...Did you install the RFA app in here?" Without turning around he nodded "Yeah, I allowed your phone to have access to the RFA server. I figured you would be bored so you can talk to the members there."

"Oh okay…Thank you" she thanked him but Seven didn't say anything as he continued working. "Seven...You really should take a break, even if it's a small one..." MC said again he continued to ignore her as he typed away on his keyboard. MC slowly got up from the sofa and approach Seven's side, she sat down and placed a hand on his arm causing him to stop, she looked at the side of his face with concern "…Seven, I'm worried about you."

He paused for a moment as the room was dead quiet "I really don't understand you…" he said without looking at her.

"You've been living in this apartment with a bomb and an intruder came in and attacked you…And you are worried about me?" He questioned her with an arrogant tone of voice "Aren't you even a little bit scared or are you just this dense?"

MC sat there quietly and shook her head in disagreement "I was scared…But, I'm not anymore because you're here with me."

Seven let out a scoff "Heh…It's nice to see you be so positive but you really shouldn't be. I didn't come here to comfort you, I came here because you were in serious danger. It's good you're staying calm but you should be more aware of the situation you're in."

He looked at her as she didn't say a single word or response to his coldness, he was expecting her to get mad at him or walk away from him but she didn't this was causing him to become more frustrated as he began ruffling his red hair.

"God…Why aren't you mad!?" He snapped, he can feel his heart crushing as he tried to push her away "If I were you, I would have been mad or even upset! Aren't you supposed to get angry at me!?" MC still had her hand on his arm and held it tightly "If it wasn't for you…I would have been kidnapped already. But thanks to you, I'm still here."

Her kind words were killing him inside, he slowly looked at her but saw the red mark on her neck. He felt his anger growing as he shoved her hand away harshly **"STOP BEING SO NAÏVE!"** He yelled as MC pulled her hand away.

"I really didn't want to tell you this but since you clearly don't seem to understand the situation you are in, let me shine some light...Do you remember about the bomb being installed in this apartment and who would do such a thing? Well, I'm the one who installed the bomb in this apartment. I'm the one who put you in danger."

MC's eyes widen in shock "...Seven, this isn't you."

"Don't be stupid! What do you know about me?…You barely even know who I am!" Seven let out a frustrated growl as he looked at her "You really shouldn't judge someone how they are online…Especially a chatroom you weren't even supposed to join! Isn't this the reason why you were tricked in the first place...!?"

Pieces of him were breaking inside, he knew he was hurting her but knew his last words crossed the line.

"I'm sorry if you had any fantasies about me. This is who I am so, just accept it. Don't try to get close to me or friendly either" He looked away as e reached for his headset "I'm going to put on my headphones and work now, so don't bother me. From now on, if I have to tell you anything concerning your safety, I will do it through the messenger or text…So just know it as that."

MC watched him as he went back to work, she sat there for a moment without saying a single word. She slowly got up to walk away from him. Seven looked in the corner of his eye with sadness. But, before she could leave him a strange robotic sound stopped her.

 **"God Seven, God Seven!"** a sound came out from his backpack as MC stopped and turned around to see what the sound was. "I sense you are depressed meow~ I automatically turn on when I sense that you are depressed meow~!" Seven reached inside his bag and brought out the white robot cat head alarm.

He was in a rush that he didn't realize he had brought the alarm clock with him and placed it on the ground.

"The source of God Seven's depression is bad service meow~ I analyzed meow" the cat head continued to talk. "…Shut up" Seven said to it but the alarm continued to talk "Cheer up meow! Me, meowy does not lose service, meow!"

Annoyed, Seven grabbed the head and turned it over " Be quiet…How did I turn this off? Damn…"

"Need explaining meow!" the head said but, Seven slowly became irritated, "I said shut up!" The head's eyes began to blink as MC returned to Seven's side to take a closer look at the head.

"Meowy wants to her master meow~" the cat cheerfully said.

"You made this robot?... That's amazing" MC said as Seven looked over his shoulder. He saw MC's eyes glittering with curiosity; Seven looked away as he continued to try to shut off the cat head "Don't worry about it. Hey, robot cat shut down. I don't want to talk to you so hurry up and shut down already."

But, Seven's command didn't work as the Cat continued to talk "I can't shut down meow~ I sense depression! Cheer up meow meow!" MC began to giggle as she sat on the floor next to him "Meowy, let's stay quiet for now~"

The cat's eyes began blinking with hearts "That's a voice I have to absolutely obey meow! That's how I'm programmed so the system will shut down meow!" Soon, the eyes closed and the room was quiet once more.

Seven tossed the cat head back in the backpack "Finally it's quiet."

"The cat is so cute" MC smiled, Seven looked at her seeing her smile. He couldn't understand how she can still smile after everything he had said to her. She began giggling "It kind of reminds me of you in the chatroom."

"That's because I've programmed it to be the Seven in the chatroom…" he bit his lip, he didn't mean to make small talk as he shook his head "I don't know what I'm blabbering about right now…I feel like I should shut down instead of that cat robot."

He let out a deep breath "Anyways don't worry about me, I'm taking care of it. As soon as the hacker issue is solved, please leave me alone."

Suddenly, he stopped as he saw her reached towards his face and placed his soft small hands on the side of his cheek "Seven…I don't want to leave." His eyes widen as he looked at her, she sat there with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

He felt his heart beating as she looked into his eyes deeply "You've been there for me and it wouldn't be fair if I left your side when you are carrying all this burden on your shoulders" MC said in a gentle quiet voice calming Seven down, he felt...Loved. He looked at her as she blushed a bit on her cheeks "…What I'm saying is…" Seven's eyes shaken knowing what she was going to say.

"Stop," Seven said cutting off her words.

"I'm amazed that you can still manage to still have such naïve thoughts after what I just said" His eyes turned cold as he moved his head away from her hand "Listen to me carefully so I don't repeat myself…And I will make it as simple as possible for you to understand."

Seven showed no emotions towards her "Don't develop personal feelings for me because you pity me or have some sort of feelings towards me…It's all useless. Even if you try to get involved with me, I will refuse everything. This is nothing for a person like you to be involved in…You'll only end up getting hurt."

"Let's just stop…" He said heartlessly.

MC looked down at her hands on her lap" Is this how you really feel, Seven…?" she asked in a quiet voice "Everything you've done for me can't be because of my own safety…I know that you're worried about me but, you're being too one-sided, I can't be the only one who feels like this…So don't avoid me, please."

 **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME…!"** Seven yelled as it echoed in the apartment "I don't care about your feelings, alright!?"

"In the end, it won't matter because between us won't ever happen…It never did and it sure won't begin here! We will NEVER be together…Do you understand!?" He looked at her with strict cold eyes and looked away in frustration "Just worry about someone else…You're wasting your time with me."

"Seven…Do you really hate me that much?" MC asked with a tiny voice, clearly trying not to cry.

He let out a tired chuckle "Haha…You're free to think whatever you want about me but seriously…I don't care so, stop it. After you're safe and the hacker thing gets solved, we will never see each other again. Hurry up and sort out your emotions."

Tears began to fall on the top of her hand "...Thank you for the clarification" MC got up and slowly into the bedroom with the door closed behind her quietly.

Seven lowered his head and removed his glasses as he grabbed his shirt on his chest. The pain in his chest hurts, he hated this feeling. It was worse than her choosing someone else but, he pushed her away. He felt he didn't deserve to be happy or have happiness in his life, he couldn't allow her to get involved with someone like him.

All he cared about was her safety until it was time to reset on the 11th day and shouldn't allow his feelings to take control because knowing he won't be able to let her go in the end. He couldn't endure the pain of her disappearing from his arms when he finally had her _'...Please stop wasting your feelings on someone like me.'_

* * *

Inside the bedroom, MC laid there quietly heartbroken. She wished she could leave but she was stuck with the person she still was in love within the same apartment. Suddenly she started to kick around _'Stupid stupid STUPID!'_ frustrated at herself she took a pillow and shoved it in her face. She couldn't believe what she did and confessed her love to someone she just met.

 _'...Everything he said is true'_ she thought to herself as she removed the pillow away _'I am naive to think like that, I hardly know the guy! Besides, I think he already has a girlfriend...'_ She sighed, too embarrassed to go out of the room now but she was getting hungry. She didn't have breakfast yet, she was too busy trying to get to know the redhaired man.

She let out another deep depressing sigh _'...I wonder who is online.'_ She grabbed her phone and opened the RFA app chatroom and saw Jumin and Zen in the chatroom.

 _ **MC has joined the chatroom.**_

 **ZEN:** You really need to stop shaking while taking a picture of whatever you are trying to take a picture of…Lol, it looks like a white ghost.

 **Jumin:** It's Elizabeth the 3rd walking around with such elegance.

 **ZEN:** NOOO! NEVERMIND, GAH! Oh? MC IS HERE! Good morning, I heard what happened last night. ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?

 **MC:** Good morning, yes we are okay.

 **Jumin:** That's good to hear, I hope everything is going well. The task force still hasn't found the hacker but, don't worry. He will be found sooner or later.

 **ZEN:** Oh~ Watch out we got a badass over here. MC, you must have been so scared...AUGH! Makes me so pissed...That guy doesn't deserve to be called a GUY! MC make sure you keep everything locked and if you ever feel scared or need to talk give me a call!

 **MC:** Thank you. I do feel safer, I'm just glad Seven is here as well.

 **ZEN:** Hmmm...Yeah, about that...

 **MC:** About what?

 **ZEN:** Seven and you…Alone in the apartment… **TOGETHER!?** OMG He didn't sleep with you…DID HE!?

 **MC:** Errr…No. He didn't sleep at all actually.

 **Jumin:** He's probably stayed up all night trying to track down the hacker.

 **ZEN:** STILL! He is still a GUY! **A GUY! A MAN!**

 **Jumin:** Don't flood the chat…We can all read it clearly. We are talking about Seven here, Zen. Not you.

 **ZEN:** WHAT!? Hey, true I am a guy but you can't trust ANY guy! GUYS ARE WOLVES, right when it's dark and quiet…They'll change and their primal urges will control them into a BEAST! MC Whatever you do, wear LOTS of clothes on!

 **MC:** Uhm…Huh?

 **ZEN:** I'm serious! If you feel hot just turn on the fan or AC…Don't EVER take your clothes off! Don't ever let Seven see any SKIN! Look, I'm glad and grateful that he went there to save MC…But, I had no idea he was going to stay there!

 **Jumin:** I didn't know either that he was staying but seeing the situation, we don't have a choice...

 **ZEN:** You know, but that's not it. It's the time! That time late into the night when it's dark and quiet...! OH GOD… I don't feel comfortable going into details but, I trust you get my point. GAH~ I can't do this! What am I going to do!? There's nothing I can go in this situation. Don't ever trust ANY man who's not your family!

 **MC:** …What about you, Zen?

 **ZEN:** Me? You can trust me! This might not sound convincing but, I'm a true gentleman that knows how to respect the ladies~

 **Jumin:** Uh huh. Right.

 **ZEN:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH, JUMIN! DAMN JERK...Anyways but, we are talking about Seven. He not usually the type to go crazy over women, but this is a bit different right now…I can totally tell that he has feelings for you! All people desire what they like.

 **MC:** Huh? He…He said he likes me? No...I think you got it all wrong, besides he has a girlfriend.

 **ZEN:** ...UH EXCUSE ME? O_O WHAT.

 **Jumin:** Luciel does not have a girlfriend…Where did you hear such a lie?

 **MC:** Oh...Uhh...I looked through his profile pictures and there were a couple of pictures of a woman.

 **Jumin:** …

 **ZEN:** **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

 **MC:** Huh? Why are you laughing?

 **Jumin:** That's not his girlfriend…

 **MC:** Oh, then...Is that his sister?

 **ZEN:** **LOLOLOLOL!** OH MC HAHAHAHA, IM DYING! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP, MY ABS...MY PERFECT ABS! HAHahahaha!

 **MC:** UHHHH...I'm SO lost, can someone just tell me what's going on? Jumin?

 **MC:** ...Hello? Jumin, are you there...? Don't tell me you're probably not responding because you're laughing too...

 **Jumin:** Sorry MC, I needed a moment...Luciel does not have a girlfriend or a sister. Those pictures you saw in his profile, that's him dressed as a woman...He calls it 'Cosplaying'.

 **MC:** HUH!? Wait, no…Are you kidding me? THAT'S HIM!?...WHY?!

 **ZEN** **:** LOLOLOLOLOL, I cannot wait until Yoosung and Seven get on to see this! HAHAHAHAH, I'm going to save this conversation forever.

 **MC:** NOOOO T_T Please don't! How do you delete this!?

 **ZEN:** You can't! Whatever you say here, STAYS HERE!

 **Jumin:** We don't know why he dresses like that but if you know Luciel long enough…This wouldn't surprise you, he has done crazier things. I remember he had to dress as a maid for the agency he works with once and tricked Zen saying it was his maid named 'Vanderwood'. Zen first thought it was someone else too and even called Luciel...What's the word? Beautiful?

 **ZEN:** OMFG! WHY!? Why would you bring up such a HORROR story like that!? Did you know I couldn't talk to Seven for about a month cause of it!? Anyways, CHANGE THE TOPIC! MC, I'm glad nothing is happening over there in the apartment but I'm still nervous you are there with a GUY! Do you just want to stay on the phone tonight with me? I feel like that might be better…for you and for myself.

 **MC:** No, it's okay! I trust Seven...

 **Jumin:** It's good you trust Seven but...Keep your distance, Zen might be overreacting but a man is still a man.

 **ZEN:** YES, THANK YOU! Even 'next-in-line-CEO' knows what I'm talking about!

 **MC:** Oh, okay thank you...Lol.

 **Jumin:** I must go now, I have a meeting to attend to shortly. I will call you after to talk to you about something, take care MC.

 _ **Jumin has left the chatroom.**_

 **ZEN:** What a jerk, doesn't even say bye to me!? GAH He pisses me off...Whatever, I should be going too. Call me anytime! Or even message me, I'll be looking forward to getting to know you more MC…Again, if Seven even looks at you funny or breathing weird while looking at you…CALL ME! OKAY!?

 **MC:** Lol okay, thank you Zen. Uhm Zen, before you go...Can I ask something?

 **ZEN:** OF COURSE! What is it, babe?

 **MC:** Does Seven really have feelings for me? Or are you just teasing me...?

 **ZEN:** You have feelings for him too, huh? Damn, I lost to that guy!? Anyways, no I'm not teasing you it's all true! ...I knew Seven for years now and this is my first time to see him this way. How he talks to you and jokes around...You are someone really special to him and I mean, REALLY SPECIAL. Right now, it might be hard because of what happened but stay by his side and support him. Right now, he needs you more than ever, okay?

 **MC:** ...Thank you, Zen. I will!

 **ZEN:** Of course but...GAHH! I'm so worried but, I gotta just pray he doesn't do anything funny! Talk to you later~

 _ **ZEN has left the chatroom. MC has left the chatroom.**_

She closed her phone and laid there for a moment. She quickly got up from the bed with her head up high as she opened the door and entered the living room. She walked casually to the kitchen and began to make some breakfast. Seven looked over and saw the brown haired girl in the kitchen cooking, he looked away to ignore her but the smell of homecooked meal was making his stomach rumble.

 _'...Crap'_ he held his stomach to prevent it from being heard.

After a few minutes, she was done. She had made two plates of egg in a basket and ham on the side. MC placed the plates on the dining table and began pouring two glasses of orange juice. Seven looked in the corner of his eye as he saw her walking towards him. He began to work quickly making himself appear busy, MC tapped his shoulder. Seven took off one side of his headphones "...What?"

"Let's have some breakfast" she pointed at the dining table.

"I'll eat it later" he placed his headphones back on and returned back to work. MC looked at him for a moment and turned away to start breakfast by herself. After she ate her breakfast, she placed the plates in the sink. She turned on the water but heard Seven calling out to her "MC, don't worry about the dishes...I'll take care of it later." She smiled and nodded towards him "Okay, thank you!"

Seven looked at her smile and quickly looked away _'...How can she still be so happy after what I've said!?'_

MC went back into the bedroom as Seven looked over to see the bedroom was closed and quickly got up from his workstation. He walked over to the dining table and saw the perfect breakfast prepared for him wrapping in clear plastic. He began drooling...

Seven sat down and began eating his first bite, he was in heaven.

It had been awhile he had a homecooked meal for so long and finally got to taste her cooking _'Wow...This is amazing! She really knows how to cook'_ he took another bite of the bread. After he was done eating, he placed the dishes in the sink and started washing the dishes. Inside the bedroom, MC had her ear placed on the door hearing Seven doing the dishes and covering her mouth from giggling _'Yep! A man's heart is through his stomach!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** HEY EVERYONE! YES, FRIDAY! And its a long weekend due to Labor day, for me it's another day to SLEEP IN! LOL I know, it's gonna be AWESOME! The weather is starting to cool down, finally! But, it's already going to be September tomorrow...Man, I cannot believe how fast this year is flying and I don't even know what my new years resolution was LOL probably something stupid like "Will lose 5 pounds!" ...YEAH RIGHT. More like gain 5 pounds LOL Anyways, let's get this CRAZY FRIDAY GOING! I hope you guys have an awesome weekend and please be safe! Take good care of yourselves and I shall see all of you on the next update! As always, stay AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **LadyDrakehart & molgam**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Say Something**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

She laid in the bed looking out the window as the clouds passed by, it was a beautiful afternoon but she didn't want to leave the bedroom. All she could think about was her conversation with the red-haired man pushing her away and rejecting her love. MC sighed as she can feel her eyes tearing up again thinking about it. Her heart and her mind were at war with each other. Her mind was telling her to stay away from him like what he said but her heart wanted to stay and support him.

She sighed "…What do I do? And what should I make for lunch..." soon, she heard her phone ringing.

MC reached for the phone and saw it was from Jumin "Hello?" She answered the phone. "It's me" Jumin said, his voice was strong like a businessman but still soft "I hope I didn't call you at a bad time and if I did, I won't take up too much for your time." MC shook her head "N-No, not at all!" Jumin let out a small chuckle hearing her reaction "Heh. That's good to hear, I guess this is our first time speaking to each other, even if it's over the phone...How are things over there and have you eaten breakfast yet?"

MC nodded "Erm yes…"

"...What's wrong? You sound troubled" Jumin asked, "Did something happen? Does something hurt?" His voice was filled with concern, MC quickly cleared her throat and sat up to talk clearly "N-No, uhm…I just...I just woke up from a nap!" She forced smiled as she held the phone.

"I see, you must be tired from last night. I'm sorry for calling unexpectedly. I was on my way to the police headquarters to speak with the commander again to see if there are any updates on the hacker so, I thought about you and decided to call, make sure things were okay at the apartment" Jumin said "Since Luciel is there with you…Can you ask him if he has found any leads on the hacker?"

She hesitated and looked at the bedroom door "He...Uhm…"

"Is something wrong?" Jumin asked she shook her head "N-No, he…He is just really focused on work right now and I don't want to bother him. But, I will tell him to give you a call!"

"Hm, you are very respectful of his work and space. Understood, please have him call me when he gets a chance...Also, it's good to hear that you are staying calm especially in the current situation. I am going through a tunnel soon and can't talk long since the phone might get cut off so, I will let you go first. If there are any updates or if you need something please, give me a call or message me if I don't answer and I will contact you as soon as I can" Jumin said calmly.

MC nodded "I will, thank you Mr. Han."

"Mr. Han...? You're not my employee, please call me by my name. Well then, take care MC...We will talk again. Please take care of yourself..." he hung up the phone, soon the bedroom door opened as Seven entered the room. He saw her using the phone and looked away to use the bathroom.

Moments later, Seven walked out as he was about the leave MC called out to him "Uhm…Luciel? Jumin called he said he is on his way to the police headquarters and wanted to ask if you had any leads?"

Seven stopped as he held the bedroom doorknob "I'll call him."

"Uhm..But-" Before she can tell Seven that Jumin might not be able to answer the phone, Seven had already left the room with the bedroom door closed behind him. Seven walking towards his workstation and grabbed his phone and began dialing Jumin but went straight to voicemail.

Seven couldn't help feeling jealous that Jumin called her and not him directly but knew the reason why _'Maybe Jumin is right...She's better off with someone like him anyways'_ He sat there quietly, some reason he felt his heart twisting and turning thinking about the two being together. He knew Jumin was rich and can always provide her with everything she needs. She won't struggle and live a happy life with him.

On the other hand, Seven knew if she continued to stay with him...Her life will always be in danger and always on the run. That wasn't the life he wanted her to live, he wanted to live a peaceful normal life without looking over his shoulder or having anyone hunt them down.

Even when he had seen them together before in previous resets, this feeling he had was different…Out of everyone in the RFA, he was jealous of Jumin the most.

 _'Damn, what's wrong with me?'_ he cursed as he tried to shake off the feeling and placed his headset on listening to _" Jose Gonzalez – Heartbeats ft. filous & mount remix"_ as the slow beats filled his ears, he couldn't stop thinking about her but had to fight it. _'She'll lose interest in me soon and fall in love with Jumin…And she'll be safe again'_ he thought to himself.

Soon, it was getting close to lunchtime as MC slowly opened the door quietly and walked into the living room seeing Seven still in the corner.

She let out a sigh and quietly walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch but, something caught her eye and soon let out a small scream **"NOPE!"** she screamed and ran back into the bedroom. Seven lifted his head up and removed his headset off seeing her run away from the kitchen in panic and closing the door behind her. "MC?" He stopped everything to get up and go to the bedroom.

He knocked before entering as he saw her looking for something...

"What are you doing?" he asked but she kept looking under the bed for something. He sighed as he entered the room "What in the world are you-" suddenly his words stopped as she sat up and looked at him with tears in her eyes "W-What? Why are you crying!? WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"Cock..." she said but Seven's eyes widen hearing her say something so dirty.

 **"H-H-H-HUH?!"** Seven's face turned fiery red, she began to cry "COCKROACH! There's a cockroach!" Seven suddenly looked away from her thinking she was saying something dirty. He quickly began looking around "What!? Where, where! First, get out of there. I'll take care of it so wait on the sofa!" MC shook her head "Not in here, in the kitchen!"

Seven rushed to the kitchen with MC behind him and saw a huge cockroach near the sink "How the hell did it come in...? I'll spray enough pesticide for it to die so don't worry! Just wait a bit!" She watched him open the cabinets and find some bug spray and started to spray the area. Soon, the bug was dead as Seven grabbed it with a napkin and dumped in the trash "There, safe and sound...Whew! Huh...Why are you...Why are you crying!?"

"I wanted to tell you before...But I didn't want to bother you..." MC sniffled.

Seven looked at her and sighed "...I'm just busy working. I'm not mad at you or anything. So if you want to say something, say it." She began to cry harder as Seven had his hands in front of him "D-Don't cry!...What should I do...? I'll go look at every corner of this house okay? So, please stop crying." MC looked at him "Can't you hold my hand? It's shaking..."

Seven's eyes widen as his heart almost burst out from her request "Can I...Really hold your hand?"

MC nodded as she quietly reached her hand out towards Seven, he carefully touched her hand _'Her hands are so small...'_ MC watched him looking at her hand, Seven noticed her watching as he shook his head "Oh..UH...I'm not doing anything weird! I just want you to calm down...Don't think I care or anything" He slowly let go of her hand and quickly turned around to go back to his workstation "I-I-I-I'm going back to work! If there is anything...Just let me know! I'll take care of lunch so...Don't worry!" he placed his headset back on with his cheeks burning up.

MC touched her hand and let out a small smile "...Thank you" she said knowing he couldn't hear her and went back into the bedroom.

She looked around the room making sure there wasn't anymore creepy crawlies and sat on the bed. She looked at her phone and saw she had missed a phone call from Yoosung. She redialed and held the phone to her hear waiting for him to pick up. Soon, a cheerful guy answered "MC! GUESS WHO THIS IS!?"

"Hahaha...Yoosung, I'd imagined you would sound exactly like this! Hehe sorry, I missed your call" she said with a smile.

The young blond haired man readjusted his backpack and was on his way home "It's okay! I got worried something happened, I saw in the chatroom that Seven allowed full access so everyone in the RFA can call you now! This is going to so much fun!" He heard MC laugh "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to getting to know everyone! But...Where are you? You sound like your outside."

"Hehehe..." He began chuckling with a smirk on his mouth "I'm ditching class!"

"Eh!? Why!?" MC gasped, Yoosung placed his index finger on his lips "SHHH! It's going to be our little secret! Besides, I only have one class today and I heard my professor didn't even show up today!" She sighed on the phone "Oh Yoosung...You shouldn't ditch class, wait I read on the chatroom earlier that Mr. Han- I mean, Jumin hired bodyguards?"

"OH MY GOD, YEAH HE DID!" Yoosung said, "You won't believe it MC, two large men in black suits came into my class like and stood by my table and said in a deep scary voice..."Are you Mr. KIM?"' MC laughed hearing Yoosung's voice deepened trying to mimic the bodyguard's voices. He couldn't help laughing too with her "Ahaha, I didn't know my voice was that funny! Also, they followed me everywhere, people even though I was some sort of celebrity! I guess this is how Zen feels...Heh, I should call Zen next and see if he got Jumin's bodyguards as well!"

"But, probably can't even use his phone cause he is being squished in between them in the car, ahaha!" MC said as they both started laughing.

Yoosung held his stomach "HAhahaha! Oh god...It really feels great laughing together like this despite what happened yesterday, you really are a bright positive person MC! Hehehe, I bet Seven is SUPER jealous we're talking and laughing like this! I bet he is even glaring! Ahaha!" MC heard him laughing but her smile slowly fading away. "Haha...Ha? MC?" Yoosung called out, she shook her head "Y-Yeah, I'm here...Hehehe."

"Oh okay, though I got disconnected! Would be weird if I was laughing all by myself, hey how's is Seven doing anyways?" he asked.

"He is busy..." MC replied Yoosung heard the sadness in her voice as he saw a wall and leaned on it "Oh...I see, I would have expected him to be thrilled to finally meet you in person or even tell you how he feels-!" Yoosung covered his mouth as the words slipped "I-I-I MEAN...Shit, please don't tell Seven I told you." MC sat there with a pillow in her arms "Don't be...I thought we had the same feelings towards each other too but, I was wrong."

She dug her face in the pillow "Yoosung...I was rejected."

"Eh?!...EH, **WHAT!?** REJECTED!?" he gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "No...N-No way...That can't be true! Seven really likes you, MC! He talks about you all the time and I'm his best friend! There must be a reason, I'm going to talk to him right now! I can't believe he did that to you!"

She removed the pillow away from her face "No, please don't! He already has enough problems on his hands...It's my fault, I should have waited a bit longer, bad timing I guess...But, it is what it is, hehe...It's okay!"

"MC..." Yoosung pushed himself off the wall and sighed hearing her slowly give up "I might not know a lot about relationships but if I really loved someone, I would fight for them. I won't be able to understand what Seven is going through but...If the person I loved was stressed and rejected me like that, I wouldn't give up on her because I love her" Yoosung said with a small smile "Do you love him...MC?"

She sat there quietly, she could feel her eyes getting watery "...Yes, I really do love him."

Yoosung chuckled with a small smile "I know you do MC, I can hear your feelings for him even though the phone...He is lucky to have someone like you, I'm actually jealous Heh. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't give up, just wait a bit longer I know he'll open up to you soon!" MC let out a small smile and nodded "I will, thank you Yoosung..."

"Yep yep, you have my 100% support MC! Heh!" he chuckled with a fist up in the air, soon he was getting an incoming call from Jumin "Crap! Jumin is calling me, I bet his bodyguards are looking for me."

"What do you mean, aren't they with you right now?" MC questioned, he let out a wide smile "Heh, I managed to sneak away from them like a ninja! They're probably in front of my house looking for me...I better hurry home to play LOLOL! Tonight we have a raid going on so I gotta get ready! I'll talk to you later. Bye MC!" Yoosung hung up the phone and started to walk a little bit faster but, he saw someone familiar on the sidewalk.

There was a red-haired man sitting on a bench with his elbows resting on his knees and using the phone.

"Huh? Is that..." Yoosung looked closely and realized it was his friend "Eh!? What the hell...Is that, Seven!?" Yoosung rushed over with his hand up in the air and called out for him "HEY, SEVEN!"

The man turned his attention seeing the blond young man running towards him as he continued to sit there with a hand in his pocket and holding a cell phone in the other hand.

"What are you doing here!?" Yoosung approached him seeing it was Seven but he wasn't wearing his usual glasses or orange-yellow tinted sunglass. He was wearing dark shaded glasses. Yoosung looked at him and saw his own reflection, he couldn't see Seven's eyes "Dude...Shouldn't you be with MC?" He didn't answer as he continued to look at the blond young man.

"What's the matter with you?" Yoosung snapped feeling he was being ignored "Seven, saying something! Why aren't you with MC protecting her?!"

Again, the red-haired man sat there quietly looking at him, this was making Yoosung baffled at his friend's lack of response towards him "Look, if you think I'm in the mood to joke around, I'm not. This isn't time to be funny and you're being a fucking dick right. How can you leave MC alone in Rika's apartment when you know that hacker hasn't been caught yet!"

There was silence between them, Yoosung looked at him outraged and regretting what he said to MC about him "Seriously, why even bother going there if you're not with her?!"

"I know you went there for her safety but god, you really are something, you know that!? MC told me not to tell you but, I can't let you hurt her more than you've already done! I just got off the phone right now with her and I didn't think everything she said true because of the hacker situation but, seeing you sitting here and chilling...You really don't give a shit" Yoosung shook his head in disappointment "I can't believe someone amazing like her would fall for someone like you."

"...She said that?" he finally spoke.

"What...Are you kidding me...?" Yoosung looked at him astound at his reaction "Wow, you are on a roll today and I was here supporting you guys but clearly, she deserves someone better...Not a fucking coward."

"She deserves someone better...Than me?" The redhaired man slowly looked at him and let out a small chuckle under his breath "Heh...You mean someone like you?"

Yoosung clenched his fist, the red-haired man slowly got off the bench "Hearing you talk about her like that, you must have feelings for her. Maybe even...Love her?" he asked, the blond young man stood there looking at his friend firmly "Yeah, I do love her."

Suddenly, he began to laugh wickedly as he raised a hand to adjust his sunglasses "Hahahaha! well...I won't allow it, blondie. She's MINE." Suddenly, Yoosung's eyes widen seeing his friend rushing towards him with a menacing smirk and soon, the world turned into black as Yoosung's body dropped on the floor like a rag doll.

* * *

In the apartment, she heard the front door open. She closed her book as she heard voices outside the room. She quietly headed towards the door and cracked it open. Peeking through, she saw the red-haired man standing by the open door with another man handing him a bag.

"Here" as he handed the man some cash.

"Would you like a receipt, sir?" the man asked, Seven shook his head "Nah, keep the change." The man gave a short by before leaving as Seven closed the door and locked it. Seven saw MC peeking through the living room and held up the bag "Come on, it's time for lunch."

MC slowly came out watching Seven places the paper bag down on the dining table. "I hope you like sushi" he opened the bag and pulled out two lunch boxes with fresh sushi and rolls inside. "Wow…" MC looked at the luxurious lunch, Seven chuckled seeing her eyes sparkle "You can thank Jumin for the recommendation...He told me to try out this place a few times, I guess today is the day."

"Thought it would be nice to order some lunch, that way you don't have to make anything" Seven placed the lunch box in front of her and snapped the chopsticks in half for her "Here, eat up."

MC received the chopsticks from him and began walking past her "Huh? Why aren't you eating?"

"I'll eat later" He simply said, MC knew he wasn't going to eat with her and placed the chopsticks down "Then, I'm not eating." He stopped and turned around to see her sitting with her hands on her lap "…Eh? You're not going to eat? Why...Don't tell me you don't like sushi?"

MC kept a big smile on her face "No, I do but, I don't want to eat by myself."

There was a hint of pink on Seven's cheeks, she was too cute "...Stop joking around and eat." She shook her head still smiling "Hmm…No!" He looked away trying to hide his blushed face "Why are you smiling at me? ...And stop staring at me like that."

She continued to smile "Hmm…Nope!"

"Oh my god…" he said under his breath, he couldn't help but cover his mouth to hide away his smile. "Feed me!" she said out loud as Seven blew his lips in shock hearing her commanding him "PPFFFFT!" Still covering his mouth he looked at her "W-W-What!?"

MC looked at him and smiled "Feed me~"

Seven readjusted his glasses, he knew she was messing with him _'Okay, two can play this game'_ he cleared his throat as he put up a poker face "…Fine." She looked at him in shock, she wasn't expecting him to say yes. Seven pulled the chair next to her and sat down "Why do you look surprised? I said fine."

"W-Wait! No! Nevermind!" MC quickly got up and moved away.

Seven let out an annoyed sigh but still trying to maintain himself from bursting into happiness "…This isn't time for jokes. You stay right there, I'm going to get you!" Soon, they started to circle around the dining table as Seven tried to catch her.

"You can't win me! I'm GOD SEVEN!" He teased as MC laughed but soon, the game was over. Seven caught her arm and pulled her to him "I GOT YOU! Hahaha, you're mine!" he laughed but, realized they were embracing each other.

"Uhmm!" Seven quickly released her as MC stood there with a blushed face.

L-Let's just eat okay? I'll eat too so…" he slowly sat down as he tried to not make any eye contact with her. They sat in silence as they ate lunch, she could help feel like they were married together in an apartment, having lunch together…Alone.

Her face began to blush thinking about it.

After lunch, they cleaned up and Seven returned to his workstation trying to catch the hacker and keep the agency off him as he leads them in different directions. MC sat on the sofa watching his back carefully as his shoulders moved and the sound of keys typing away.

Her eyes sadden remembering what he said to her in the morning. It broke her heart but, still, she wanted to stay by his side. MC slowly got up and walked towards Seven who was busy working. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he felt something behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw her leaning her back against his.

Seven felt his face burn up but, he couldn't help but feel relief. He would lose track of time and constantly check up on her if she was inside the room but with her back leaned against his, he knew where she was at all time.

Seven felt his face burn up but, he couldn't help but feel relief. He would lose track of time and constantly check up on her if she was inside the room but with her back leaned against his, he knew where she was at all time.

She leaned on his back as she placed her head on his shoulder blade, she felt his muscles move whenever he typed keys. There was no sound but keys typing…They weren't talking or looking at each other but the contact of their backs together, MC looked up at the ceiling listening to the keys tapping.

"Luciel…?" she said in a quiet voice.

But, there was no answer from the red-haired man who continued to type away at his keyboard. She turned around only to realized he couldn't hear her because of the headset covering his ears. Her eyes soften as she looked away as she faced back forward "Luciel…I know you can't hear me…But, there is something I want you to always know."

"That I'm thankful you came here for me..."

"I know how much stress you are under and you don't want me to worry about you but...I can't help feeling worried about you." She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling "All the burden you have to carry, I want you to know you're not alone and that I'm here for you...I know you won't tell me right now and I understand, I just wanted to tell you that I'll always here for you so if you ever want to talk about…I would be happy to listen."

She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

They continued to sit there in silence as Seven continued to type away working with his headset still on him but, in truth, there was no music on. His headset was completely silent and heard every single word she said. His eyes sadden as he continued to work and pretended to not hear anything from the brown haired girl who continued to lean on his back.

* * *

The front doors automatically slide open at a hospital as a tall dark haired man enters with his assistant and behind them were a couple of bodyguards. People move out their way as they rushed to the front desk, clearly they were in a hurry...

"Yoosung Kim" Jumin said to the nurse as she quickly looked for the name.

"R-Room 24, upstairs to the right…" she said nervously as they quickly headed for the stairs.

Reaching the room, they saw bodyguards already guarding the door. They stepped aside and opened the door for them. Inside the room, they saw a silver-haired man sitting with his elbows on his knees. He looked up with sadness "…You guys are here."

The brown haired women rushed inside and gasped seeing the young blond boy badly beaten and his left eye wrapped. "W-What happened…?" Jaehee asked quietly not to wake up the blond boy.

"I-I'm not sure. Someone called me saying they found him unconscious and called the ambulance. I guess they called me since I was on his emergency contact list, they said he was attacked on his way home…" Zen said quietly.

"We assigned bodyguards to be with him at all times!" Jaehee couldn't understand what was going "Where are the bodyguards that were with him?" Zen shook his head "Yoosung was ditching class so they couldn't find him at school and waited for him at home. They probably figured he would just come straight home to play games as he always."

"Did Yoosung say anything?" Jumin asked but Zen shook his head "No, I came here and he was like this. I asked the nurse who was taking care of him about his condition...His left eye has been injured badly during the attack and might..." Zen stopped for a moment and left out a sharp sigh "be blind..."

Jumin's eyes widen in shock "Assistant Kang, call for an urgent appointment to have the best eye surgeon to come here immediately" The dark-haired man requested as Jaehee quickly opened her phone and began looking at her contact list. He walked towards Yoosung's side and looked at him resting "…We were supposed to protect him."

"I will call to double up the security" Jaehee said as she continued to look through her contact list.

"What's the point…?" Zen said, his eyes were hidden under his bangs as he stared at the ground. "Even with bodyguards, this STILL happened…Clearly, this hacker or whoever the hell he is! Is coming after the RFA members, Yoosung is just a KID! Yeah, he might be an adult but he is still the youngest from the group and it was OUR responsibility to take care of him!" He yelled the room fell into silence.

"...Zen" Jaehee said knowing Zen's bond with Yoosung. He didn't have any younger siblings but always saw Yoosung as a little brother to him and was always protective of him. Zen took out his phone from his pocket "God, I'll let MC and Seven know about this…"

"Don't" Jumin said.

"What the hell do you mean, don't? They deserve to know what happened to Yoosung!" Zen snapped but Jumin shook his head "I understand you're frustrated, we all are but they already have enough problems…Do you really want MC to be frightened more than she has to deal with? And Luciel, he'll just shut everyone out of this..." Zen stood there quietly as he looked at his phone.

Jumin looked at Zen "We will tell them what happened but right now, it's not a good time. Once Yoosung wakes up, we'll ask him what happened and take care of it on our own end." Zen slowly lowered his phone down and closed it "…Shit! What do we do?"

"Be with Yoosung and pray he makes a swift recovery" Jumin said as he took a seat near the unconscious RFA member "Maybe he might recognize who did this to him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** HEY EVERYONE, It's Friday- you know what that means...THE WEEKENDS! YES! I've been really busy jumping around everywhere but, finally got some time to do an update and better yet, a LEMON CHAPTER! Sexy time LOL! OH And guys, I got some news- Some awesome flippin' news! After countless debates, I've finally decided to make a YOUTUBE CHANNEL! WHAAAAT! Yeah, I know right!? Super excited, right now I don't have any videos but I wanted to let you guys know I'm planning to make of videos of MM and Hitsugaya & Hinamori videos so, if you get a chance- please check out my new youtube channel and subscribe! I'll be so thankful that my fanfic family will be there with me and I know it's going to be AWESOME! You guys don't know how excited I am right now, I will post a link for you guys to check out! Thank you so much for your view and I will see you guys on the next update! As always, stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **demiana87, AzuriShenyu & AiydanWarrior**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Access Granted**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Sounds of keys tapped, as he continued to work trying to keep the agency away and sending fake leads. At the same time, he was trying to track down his twin brother Saeran. He couldn't understand what was happening and why his brother turned out to be the way he was. They were born twins but, he almost didn't recognize his own...He had changed so much. Seven couldn't trust anyone anymore, V and Rika betrayed his promise and still have received any calls back from V or heard from him. Through his headset, the music "PETIT BISCUIT - Sunset Lover" He stopped working for a moment and sighed.

 _'What the hell happened to you, Saeran...Why are you after her?'_ he thought to himself as he stared at his computer screen blankly.

"Cheer up meow! You're with the person you love meow!" the robot cat head began to blink inside Seven's backpack. Seven let out an annoyed sigh and reached inside and took out the head "Why is this on again...?" The head continued to blink brightly "I turn on when I sense depression meow! You're with the person you like meow!" Seven turned the head over to find the switch and was becoming aggravated "Be quiet...Damn!" he hissed.

"You like meow! You like meow! You like meow!" the cat started to chant.

"Damn it...Shut up...SHUT UP! ...I said **SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Seven yelled as he gripped the head tightly, raising it above him and threw it violently on the floor next to him. The head shattered as pieces scattered around the floor, leaving the robot broken into pieces and silent.

MC opened her eyes from the sudden crash and quickly sat up. She fell asleep on Seven's back and was gently carried on the sofa. Turning her attention to the backside of the red-haired man sitting on the floor, she saw the broken cat head next to him "S-Seven...?" MC quickly got up and kneel down on the floor, she picked up a broken piece "You broke it. Why did you do it...Can we fix it?" Seven sat there looking at the laptop screen, he had realized what he had done and tried to calm himself down "I'll throw it away later...It's useless."

Seven looked in the corner of his eye and saw her collecting the broken pieces carefully "...Stop, just leave it alone."

She shook her head with a small smile "It's not useless, I really loved this robot and I think it's amazing you made it...To be honest, it reminds me of you!" Seven looked away and shook his head "I'll be leaving soon anyway, so just forget about me." MC held a piece in her hand "I don't understand how you can say such things...I can't just forget about you. You're here right now, sitting here and protecting me. Besides, I'm pretty strong you know hehe!" she joked.

Still bright as ever, Seven couldn't help his rage calming down inside him yet, couldn't understand why she still wanted to be by his side "I'm here protecting you, that's all. How are you going to stay safe on your own?" Seven said in an annoyed tone "Are you even thinking straight right now? You really need to think about protecting yourself and-!"

His eyes widen seeing MC slowly reached over and placed her hand on the side of his face "…Luciel, please. Talk to me...Don't hold this all on your shoulders." He closed his eyes hearing her soft voice and took a deep breath before moving his face away from her hand "You don't have a care in the world regardless of what's going on...I said, don't worry about me. Just go to bed and stop bothering me."

MC looked at him with concern "I can't help it because...I just want to be with you, because I like you. I really do."

She finally said her feelings as Seven shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore her but his heart skipped a beat "How many times do I have to repeat myself!? Stop wasting your feelings for me! Look around you, you're in an apartment with a bomb that I created and this…!" He reached over and slightly pulled her shirt showing the bite mark.

"This happened because of ME…That intruder that was here, he is my twin brother Saeran and how he turned out was because of ME! Do you see now what happens when you get yourself involved with me!? Nothing GOOD will come!" he snapped and began ruffling his hair "…Besides, your love will never last long enough, you'll forget me and fall in love with someone else...Like you always do."

Words continued to spill out and couldn't stop himself, it was like a leaking jar with a crack that cannot be seen or mended "I can't be with you...We can't be anything together! Everything that is happening right now...Is an illusion that exists temporary and they'll all soon fade away..." MC looked at him with pain, seeing him hold so much "I...Don't understand. Why would you say that…Luciel, I'm right here-"

 **"BECAUSE EVERYTHING WILL RESET!"** His voice roared and echoed in the apartment and soon fell into silence.

"...Reset?" MC questioned as Seven sat there quietly.

"It doesn't mean anything. This will all disappear. Everything will be gone" He took a deep breath "I never told this to anyone because no one believes me...I've been in this countless cycle on the 11th day, it goes back to the day you arrive in the apartment" He looked away as he began telling her his story "You always come on time with a different name and run the same timeline scenario, you were supposed to enter the RFA chatroom on the first day and join as a member. Soon, you should have fallen in love with one of the RFA members...But you didn't do any of those this time."

"I don't know why you came out to be so different maybe it because in this timeline..." he said as he leaned forward looking down at his laptop keys "You fallen in love with me for the first time."

"You never have fallen in love with me or chosen me in any other reset timelines...But, after seeing what is happening, I wouldn't want you to love someone like me. I'm not who you think I am, I'm nothing like the 707 in the RFA chatroom, who you are talking to right now is the REAL me...I can't have a normal life like anyone else. A real life, real things I can have...Don't ever think and hope those things can ever exist if you are with me."

"Even if you say you love me...My life can't embrace anything. You don't know how it feels to live that kind of life or how it feels to live in a world that constantly resets around you yet you are the only one who can't reset. I know I sound crazy and you don't believe me but it won't matter…This time reset cycle will be over in a couple of days. Trust me…It'll all end the same" he said as MC sat there quietly listening.

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his gently held it "I don't know what you've just said is true but, I believe you..."

His eyes widen as he turned to see her softly smiling but saw the sadness in her eyes "Luciel...It must have been hard for you to live in a world that constantly restarts all over without having to tell anyone or understand what you've been going through…Thank you for telling me."

He felt the world around him stopped and a large weight lifted off his shoulder, no one had ever believed his mad story before but, knew it would happen as he removed his hand away and slowly stood up "Don't be nice to me when you don't know anything. Please...Please...Get away from me. Just leave me alone! The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me...!"

Seven began to walk away but he stopped feeling a strong embrace behind him. He looked down and saw MC's arms wrapped around his body, she placed her face on his back "Then please let me understand the person in front of me...!" He can feel his own chest beating against her hand holding his chest from behind. "You can never understand so stop..." He felt his eyes getting watery "Let go of me…"

"No…" she said with a muffled voice.

"I said let go MC!... **JUST LET GO OF ME!"** he yelled in anger but she still held on tightly. "Why…Why are you doing this to me? I told you everything...My life was wrong from the beginning. It's a life that's dangerous and filled with nothing. I couldn't even protect my one and only brother and the best thing I can do for you is to let you go..."

"I like the Seven that's in front of my eyes" she quietly said, "Regardless of how much complicated your life is, I want to know everything. Even the good, the bad and the ugly...There is nothing wrong with you, stop hurting yourself."

"MC...Don't say that to me, please...I...I-" Seven turned around and saw her face, his eyes widen seeing tears in her eyes. Something in his heart ached he never wanted to see her cry but he did. He had been pushing her away all day but, she stayed by his side trying to support him and love for him.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her "I want to make you happy but I can't, everything will reset and why do you want to be with me when you won't remember who I am? Why did you fall in love with me...!?"

"There is no reason," she said "I love you Luciel...That's how I feel and will never change."

"I don't understand..." He held her close and dug his face into her neck "Why aren't you giving up...Why aren't you getting hurt and abandoning me!? What am I going to do when you reset and won't remember who I am...!? Why did you choose me!?" She slowly pulled away as she placed her forehead against his gently as Seven slowly started to calm himself down.

MC smiled as she closed her eyes "I choose you because I had fallen in love with you the day you messaged me."

"Reset or not...This is the timeline I choose to be with you. Luciel, please don't push me away anymore…I want to be there by your side, always." Seven looked at her and gave a short "MC...You really shouldn't say such things, you might regret it." She shook her head as she still had her forehead against his "I'm not going to regret it...I want to be with you, even though the struggles we may encounter."

His eyes soften hearing her support "...But I don't want to make you struggle. I want to make sure you're smiling all the time. I still don't know how you can love someone like me when everything will reset. MC...I'm scared you'll disappear from me. At first, I felt so lonely and empty...But after a couple times, I got used to the restarts. But, right now...I don't know if I should love you, I pushed you away and hurt you when I said all those...But, I tricked myself into thinking it was for the best. Truthfully, I was trying to protect myself...Because, I knew I wouldn't be able to let you go in the end."

She let out a small sad sigh "If we do reset...Am I not worthy to be in your heart or in your memories? Will you forget about me?" He pulled his head back and looked at her "NO! Of course, you are! I want to be in a relationship...Where we laugh, have fun and sometimes fight over nothing...Not a relationship as difficult as this."

MC smiled "Then let's make this the best relationship ever...Let's make unforgettable memories together."

"Do you think...It's possible?" he asked, "Can we really overcome all obstacles and smile in the end?" She nodded "Yes...Because, you deserve to be happy. You don't have to be alone anymore...Because you'll always have me in your memories." He never thought he would find happiness, but he was wrong...His happiness was right in front of him the entire time.

"MC..." Seven slowly pulled away as their cheeks brushed against each other, only a few inches away from their lips. Their bodies were close to each other Seven felt his body moving on its own as he slowly closed the gap and kissed her. He had held himself back for so long, he couldn't endure as he cupped her face gently. Finally, he felt her sweet soft lips he always craved for.

This was his first time tasting women but even so, he couldn't imagine any woman than her. Her lips were soft and decadent, they awoke a fierce hunger inside him that craved nothing but her. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss he had longed for.

It was hunger inside him that both scared and thrilled him in a way he would have never thought possible but at the same time, he never thought it was possible for her to choose him for the first time.

His tongue swept against hers making her shiver, soon they kiss broke. MC wrapped her arms around "Luciel…" He looked at her and smiled "My real name is…Saeyoung."

She placed a hand on his cheek "…Saeyoung" he closed his eyes hearing his name being called out causing him to hunger for her. He couldn't stop himself, every instinct he possed demanded he takes her "MC…Can I…be a little selfish to you?" he asked quietly in a whisper as he looked into her honey brown colored eyes deeply "I want to be a trace that can never be erased for you, I want to leave on you evidence…That I existed. I want to love you the way you should be loved and embrace you all night so what you can remember me forever."

He looked at her with his golden color eyes intensively "…Will you let me...Embrace you?" He consented, She looked at him and nodded with hint of pink on his cheeks "Yes…Saeyoung."

Inside the bedroom, clothes were scattered around as the two were completely naked under the covers he pulled her lips to his so that he could ravage her mouth. MC moaned in bliss, she could kiss him all day. His strong arms wrapped around her soft body and her hands behind his back feeling every inch of his muscles. His lips began to make their way down towards her neck but stopped seeing the bite mark left by the intruder.

MC placed a hand on his head and smiled towards him "…It's okay Saeyoung. You're here with me now."

He placed his forehead on her neck "I'll always be here with you." He began kissing her chest and could feel that she was ready as he felt her wetness below. He positioned himself to enter "MC…?" She nodded giving him permission.

Soon, he slowly and carefully began to enter inside causing a small cry, she leaned her head back feeling him enter inside her and filling her completely. Seven let out a small short breath slowly, he began to thrust himself deeper into her body. They were becoming one as She'd never felt more exposed in her life "Sae...Young...!"

"MC..." Heavy breaths came from Seven as he continued to take her.

His glasses were getting foggy as he quickly removed them and tossed them by the nightstand. MC looked at his golden colored eyes looking into hers causing her to surrender herself to him. She gripped onto his shoulders as the room began to fill with heavy moans. He was so hard and thick inside her.

MC's head spun as pleasure pounded through her. This was the most incredible moment of her life. It didn't feel just as a physical act, she felt a connection with him. Seven couldn't breathe as he felt her sleek, hot wetness surrounding him. Sweat dripped off his body and onto hers as they're bodies rubbed against each other creating intensive heat as He moved faster, grinding himself against her as he laid right on top of her.

She can feel her breast moving and rubbing against his chest as he held her tightly wrapping his arms around her body and a hand behind her neck "Ugh…MC, I can feel it…"

MC was almost at her limit, her hands behind his shoulder blade leaving scratch marks "Saeyoung…!" she threw her head back and shuddered in complete bliss. Seven shut his eyes as he let out a deep moan and a final deep thrust inside releasing as well. He held her tightly holding his breath and giving it his all...

The two laid there for a moment with their bodies covered in sweat, Seven looked at her and brushed away a few hair strands away from her beauty "MC...You are beautiful." She blushed and began hiding her face but Seven brought her closer to him "Don't hide yourself! Hehe, I want to see everything, even your shy face" he teased as they began to hold each other and laughing jokes together. Even going a couple of rounds together...

It was the best night for them, soon the night turned quiet as Seven looked at the angel sleeping in his arms. Beside him, he had his phone on playing "Vancouver Sleep Clinic - Someone to Stay" quietly.

 _You've been fighting the memory all on your own_  
 _Nothing washes, nothing grows_  
 _I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain_  
 _We all need someone to stay_

 _Hear you falling and lonely, cry out_  
 _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope?_  
 _The end of the day, I'm helpless_  
 _Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?_

He reached over and pulled the covers towards her and kissed her on her forehead. His eyes soften, he felt he was dreaming as he watched the love of his life by his side and even made love with her. He didn't want this night to end, never thought the day would come she would ever fall for him. He was now out of his hard shell and embracing the moment because of her.

He felt unstoppable with her.

"I love you...Even if you reset" Seven whispered as he moved her closer to him and felt his eyes getting watery _"_ No matter who you choose, I will still love you…" He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep quietly.

* * *

Two mint eyes open slowly as the color red began dripping down from his head and into the shower drain like blood. The cold water continued to pour onto his hair removing the red hair color dye and returning back to his bleach hair with a few red tips left. He looked at his knuckles as they showed red marks, his plan was going well and didn't expect the blond boy to drop so easily.

But rather than feeling satisfied, he felt unease...Like if something was taken away from him.

'...What is this feeling?' His eyes narrowed as he gripped his hand into a fist causing his knuckles to slightly bleed through the skin. He hated his fragile body, with the slightest impact causes his body to show marks and bruising. Saeran sneered at the mark wanting to get stronger quickly, he lifted his head up and slicked his hair back removing the rest of the red hair dye.

"You don't deserve to even have a warm shower or eat, not with this weak pathetic body..." he said to himself as the cold water continued to pour on him. Saeran soon turned off the water and opened the shower door. The cold water dripping off his body, he grabbed a towel and began drying off his hair. Suddenly, he remembered what the blond boy said earlier.

"I can't believe someone amazing like her would fall for someone like you."

He stopped, he knew the blond boy wasn't talking about him but who he was disguised as. His teeth clenched "Who does she think she is...Falling in love without MY permission!? She's MY toy!" his voice echoed in the bathroom in frustration and removed the towel from his head and rested on his shoulders. He looked in the mirror at his own reflection "...This is all your fault for being so weak."

There was no response from his other half.

His mind had been quiet for sometime ever since he felt this uneased feeling in his chest but knew his other half was still lingering inside him. Saeran slicked his semi-wet hair back "Just wait...I'll get her back soon." There was a picture of the RFA members on the table near the sink. Yoosung's picture has been crossed out in red and Jumin's face has been circled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** HEY Hey HEY! I hope everyone is enjoying their week! YAY FRIDAAAY, the weather completely flipped to hot and not it's starting to get cold...Guess WINTER IS COMING. Just in case you guys don't know, I have a YOUTUBE Channel and I've uploaded my very first video! It took days especially the computer I have, I seriously thought it was going to blow up LOL I need a new comp asap. Anyways it's my first video of...*drumroll* SEVEN! So, please if you guys have the time or the chance- check out my channel **Glitching Pony** I would be so happy seeing some of my fanfic family there! Anyways, let's get this update going! The last chapter was a lemon and this will be a lemon as well and there's a lot MORE coming soon! I hope you guys have a great weekend as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **234myname**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pacing**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Hearing the faint sounds of beeping from a monitor, he opened one of his violet colored eye slowly. He saw a white ceiling above him and white drapes hanging on metal bars. Looking down, he saw two gentlemen in the room. a dark-haired man was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and closed eyes, the other had silver hair and was sitting in a chair and laid his head on the edge of the bed sleeping.

"Mmm…Stupid trust fund jerk…" the silver-haired mumbled in his sleep.

Yoosung has finally woken as he noticed something covering his left side of his eye. He reached over and felt it was wrapped in band-aids. "Ugh…What?" he felt a sharp pain as he wrinkled his forehead. Hearing movement, the dark-haired man slowly opened his eyes and saw Yoosung finally awake.

"Yoosung" Jumin got up slowly and walked towards him "How are feeling, hang on... I'll call a nurse" Before Jumin can call someone, the blond young man shook his head "No…I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Where am I?"

"In a hospital…" Jumin answered.

"What? I'm at a…Hospital? Why?" Yoosung asked soon, Zen finally woke up and saw Yoosung awake. "Y-Yoosung!" he quickly got up and hugged the young man "God...We were so worried!" Yoosung tapped on his back as the silver-haired man was squeezing him tightly "Z-Zen…I can't breathe…!"

"Oh! My bad! sorry...I'm just glad you're awake!" Zen released him as Yoosung let out a small chuckle "Heh…It's fine, but why am I here?"

Silence fell in the room, Zen shook his head as he slowly sat back down "Oh man, you don't remember? …You were attacked." Yoosung blinked as he looked at Jumin "Attacked?" Jumin nodded "Yes…What can you remember?"

Yoosung closed his eye trying to remember as he wrinkled his forehead "Oh wait...Yeah, I remember. I was on the phone with MC…I was ditching- ERR...I mean...!" Yoosung started to sweat as the two men looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeeeeah...You don't seriously think we wouldn't know by now, right?" Zen asked with a stern look, the young man wasn't fooling anyone as he left out a nervous chuckle.

"Anyways, continue Yoosung," Jumin said.

"Let's see, Mc and I were laughing! You guys are going to be so shocked but, MC likes..." Yoosung's voice stopped remembering an image of his red-haired friend coming at him with menacing eyes. "Yoosung, are you okay?" Zen leaned forward as he placed a hand on his back and felt him trembling "Hey...I think we need to call a nurse."

"No...I'm fine...It's just..." Yoosung said in a quiet voice "After my phone call...I...I think I saw Seven."

Jumin's eyes widen "You saw Luciel...With MC?" Yoosung shook his head "Yeah, no...MC wasn't there...It can't be him…But, it was...I-I don't remember." Yoosung placed both hands over his face, Jumin stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Yoosung…You need to remember."

His grip tighten "You aren't the only one who has been attacked, MC was the first then you… Think about the other RFA members who will be next. Was it Luciel?"

"Whoa, what the hell! Calm down Jumin, he just woke up man!" Zen stood up as he tried to calm down the businessman but Jumin still looked at Yoosung who had his face covered with his hands "Was it Luciel or not?" Jumin said as Yoosung felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Jumin" Zen swiftly grabbed Jumin arm and glared at him "..You need to back off, I'm serious."

Jumin looked at Zen's hand grip on his arm and shot a glare towards the actor. The tension grew in the room as Yoosung removed his hand slowly "Without a doubt...It really was Seven." Zen turned his attention towards the blond boy with shaken eyes. He shook his head "No...No, you probably mistaken for someone else! Seven is with MC, there is no way he wouldn't leave her alone when the hacker is still at large!"

"Yeah, I know...But, I remember I couldn't believe it either that's why I approached him to make sure" Yoosung voice trembled but Zen shook his head in denial "No, no, no…Seven wouldn't hurt an FLY, you guys are like best friends! No, It can't be Seven. He would never do this, you know how much the RFA means to him and we are like a family…We know him!"

"Do we really know him?" Jumin asked as Zen turned towards Jumin who was serious about what he had said about Seven "…What the hell are you trying to say?" The dark haired man sat down in the chair and crossed his arms "I thought I was being clear enough...I am saying, do we really know Luciel? We know he works for an agency that he never speaks about."

"And you said we are like his family?" Jumin let out a humorless chuckle "It's hard to believe we hardly know anything about his past...Or his REAL family."

The silver-haired man clenched his fist in anger hearing what Jumin said "You know what, I'm not like your attitude how you're talking about him" Zen stood up "You don't have to know EVERYTHING about someone in order to trust him! Do you really think Seven would do such a thing!? ...Does anything, expect money or that furball matter to you or are you always heartless fucking JERK!?"

Jumin looked at Zen with narrowed "Then you're a fool to trust someone so completely when he doesn't trust any of us either. Someone brought her to that apartment which only Luciel knows the location to and only as access. There is even a CCTV inside that apartment…Don't you think it's all too strange he won't let us know the address?" Jumin asked.

Zen stood there quietly, Jumin had a strong point "...But, it's Rika's apartment!"

"Yes, but do we really know if it's her actual apartment? Yoosung is her cousin and he doesn't even know the location of the address or been inside the apartment. Not to forget, there is that bomb he created inside none of us knew about...And MC had been staying there the entire time without even telling any of us. Tell me this, since you seem to trust Luciel...Who in the right mind would do such a thing?"

"So, what are you saying...?" Zen's voice shaken "Seven was the hacker this entire time and MC...She has been a hostage inside that apartment?" Jumin sat there quietly looking at him as he looked at the actor with sharp eyes "He is the only one with access...You know this, you just needed to hear it from someone else."

The room was silent as Zen stood there quietly gathering his thoughts about what the businessman said. Slowly, his clenched fist released "Yoosung." The blond boy looked up at the man, he couldn't see his red colored eyes as they were hidden under his silver hair.

"Are you positive it was...Seven?" Zen asked in a low tone, Yoosung sat there quietly "I..don't want to believe it was him but…Yes."

Hearing the blond boy's reply, Jumin got up and began walking away, Zen turned towards Jumin "Hey, where are you going!?" But the dark-haired man continued to walk towards the door and opened it "I've heard enough…" Jumin left seeing the bodyguards still guarding the door.

"You" Jumin said as he looked at one of the guards by the door, he stood straight "Yes, sir!?"

"Have a team guarding this door at all times and have another team follow me…We are going to the police headquarters" Jumin ordered as the guard nodded "Yes, sir!" Jumin began walking down the hall with a team of bodyguards following him, his sharp grey colored eyes narrowed _'It's time to take things in my own hands.'_

* * *

In the apartment, he slowly opened his golden eyes. He hasn't slept since he had arrived in the apartment and finally had a full recharge. He smelled something delicious and noticed his angel was missing from the bed.

He quickly grabbed his glasses and wore his boxers. He headed out to the living room following the heavenly scent.

Entering the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile seeing his goddess cooking breakfast in his red shit and only wearing underwear. He quietly sneaked behind her and held her causing her to blush "Ah..Saeyoung…!"

"Good morning my beautiful" he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning!" She smiled but felt his hands going underneath her shirt "Ah, stop~ I'm making breakfast!" He smirked as he continued touching her bare stomach under her shirt "But, I want you for breakfast…Besides, we can just microwave it if it gets cold."

He placed both hands under and gently touched her breast, she let out a small moan as he leaned close to her. He kissed her neck tenderly, soon he began pulling down her panties.

"S-Saeyoung…!" she can fell his harden groin behind her as he lowered down his boxers down and slowly entered inside. Seven exhaled deeply feeling her tighten around his manhood as he entered deeper inside.

MC grabbed the counter as she felt him thrusting inside. They both moan in unison.

Seven grabbed her hips tightly as her lips were slightly parted as she panted with pleasure. MC was breathless as Seven devoured her. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her as his hand grabbed her shoulder from the front.

There was so much power and strength in the arms as they held her tenderly and carefully. Every forceful stroke pondered pleasure through her. "MC…" he was reaching his limit as his grip on her tighten. "…Saeyoung!" her grip tighten on the counter soon, she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

Seven let out a small smirk in victory but soon his smile fade as he reached his limit and released.

They were both out of breath as he felt her body shiver and spasm causing to smile "MC…I love you" She turned her head "I love you Saeyoung…" as they kissed passionately, she noticed him not pulling out but slowly hardening again inside her.

"S-Saeyoung…!?" MC broke the kiss and saw him smirking. "I guess we'll have brunch instead…" He chuckled as he gave a small thrust causing her to let out a small cry. After the morning lovemaking, they ended up having brunch Seven continued working in his shorts with no shirt on as MC was wearing his red colored shirt and looking in the RFA chatroom with their backs against each other.

Curious, MC looked over to see what he was doing and saw the black and green screen with codings. For a moment, she stared blankly at the screen for a moment the coding began to become readable and soon she felt a small sharp pain in the side of her head. She felt this pain before, the same pain when she woke up riding a train alone. She quickly looked away _'Ow...What is that?'_ she thought to herself thinking it was because of the confusing coding.

"Hmmm…" MC said rubbing the side of her head as Seven looked over his shoulder "Something wrong, my love?" Music played through his headset loudly "Kygo & Imagine Dragons - Born To Be Yours"

 _I know I've given up_  
 _A hundred times before_  
 _But I know a miracle_  
 _Is not something to ignore_

 _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours  
And I know I was born to be yours_

She blushed as she covered her face, Seven turned around and wrapped his arm around her "Blushing again…Why are you so cute? Show me, my love~" he tried to remove her hands away and saw her beautiful face "There you are" He leaned in kissing her sweet lips.

They couldn't help feeling like a newlywed couple together, Seven felt the happiest man alive with the girl in his arms. They still can manage to laugh in this situation yet he couldn't get enough of her laughter and her smile. "MC...Can I really be part of your world? I know it's a crime just to think of you, but I can't give up now." She reached over and touched the side of his face "Saeyoung...You are my world." He turned towards her hand and placed a kiss in her palm.

He was ready.

He was ready to risk everything to have her even if they reset, he wanted to make happy memories with her he will keep forever. "Hehehe, Saeyoung you have to work!" MC said as Seven smirked "Oh now you want me to work? …Too bad! I'm a bit of a sadistic when I tease…"

"When did you get so bold!?" MC said.

He began to chuckle as he placed his forehead against hers "…From the moment you showed me your feelings. You have no idea how hard it was for me to conceal all this." He looked into her eyes deeply "I love you…I want you to look at me and love me too. We've come too far to turn back, I'm already too deep into you…" MC smiled as she touched the side of his face "I love you, Saeyoung…My one and only love." They share a loving kiss together alone in the apartment.

* * *

Inside the police headquarters, a dark-haired man sits with his assistant as they have a private meeting with the police captain. The captain sat in his chair quietly reading the documents of their findings and about their situation. He carefully let out a sharp sigh "Mr. Han, I'm glad you came to us about this situation...This is now our top priority case, not only one life is in danger but the lives of others in that apartment building."

Jumin nodded "I'm relieved to hear that we have the support of the police division by our side but there may be some difficulties because the apartment's location is unknown."

"Hmm...Yes, reading the documents the only one who knows about the location is the same person who created the bomb but, please be assured, Mr. Han. I will have our best team for this case" the captain looked at the young businessman, there was no relief on his expression when he heard what the captain said. Jumin sat there quietly "You will need an intelligence team on this case more than a bomb squad."

Jaehee nodded "Since the apartment is secured by a special security system that will trigger the bomb if the system doesn't recognize the person. We need someone to deactivate the security system...We need a hacker." The captain looked at the documents seeing the bomb was created by an RFA member who is a hacker "I see...The only way to fight a hacker is to have another hacker."

The captain closed the document folder "We will assemble an intelligence team as requested, I know a team who recently joined the unit and-"

"Captain, I suggest not to underestimate this hacker...No matter what" Jumin cutting off the captain with sharp eyes "We don't need a trainee or just any intelligence team on this...We are looking for highly qualified department consisted of the best hackers in the industry. The best unit you have."

The captain nodded "I understand but, but this is the best candidate for this in this type of field work. He's unit possesses a wide knowledge of information and communications we've seen in the system. The unit may have only joined us a couple of days but, his hacking skills are quite impressive. He has already exceeded to an elite hanker rank in the system."

"Sounds very promising" the dark man nodded "I'd like to have the list of the hackers by tomorrow morning. I believe you'll be busy now so, I will take my leave." Before Jumin and Jaehee could leave, the captain commander shook his head "Mr. Han before you leave, the unit leader is actually here right now if you wish to meet him in person."

Jumin nodded "Yes, that would be great to see who we will be working with. Thank you."

The captain stood up "Of course, please wait a moment." The captain left the office leaving Jumin and Jaehee alone. Jaehee adjusted her glasses as she looked at her boss who was sitting next to her with his arms crossed "Mr. Han…Do you really think Luciel would betray us? It's really hard to believe he would do such a thing…"

"Then you are a fool just like Zen..." Jumin said bluntly.

Jaehee sighed thinking about the situation "But, do you really think this intelligence team will match Luciel's talent? He is an impressive hacker..."

"The difference between talents isn't something that can be overcome...The determination can undo that difference" Jumin sat there with his arms crossed and eyes closed "We cannot risk another member being attacked…"

Soon, the door opened as the captain entered "Mr. Han, I would like you to introduce the unit leader of the intelligence squad."

A skinny yet fit young man slowly stepped inside the office wearing a police uniform and with a uniform hat. The man took a polite bow towards Jumin and Jaehee and adjusted his hat. He slowly lifted the hat up to look at the two revealing his mint colored.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…My name is Ray" he introduced himself with a smile "How can I help you?"

Jumin and Jaehee examined the young man and had the same thoughts, They weren't expecting someone so young and the young man's appearance was very similar features with their friend Luciel but slightly different. The man was quite pale looking and had jet black hair with unique mint green eyes.

"...Have we met before?" Jumin asked in suspicion.

"Excuse me?" The man blinked his mint colored eyes and tilted his head slightly "...No sir, not that I know of."

Jumin looked at him for a moment, examining him "Your face looks very...familiar. Are you positive we haven't met before?" The young man let out a small chuckle "Heh. Yes, I get that often but I've heard of you and seen you on TV, of course. I would not have imagined I would meet you in person, Mr. Han. It's a great privilege to help you as much as I can...But, I'm sorry to ask but why would the C&R director request an intelligence team? Did something happen?"

"We've already spoken with your captain but it's best if we provide you the information directly. If you have time, please have a seat," Jumin said as the young man made his way towards a seat across from Jumin and Jaehee. They watched him sit down as he sat there smiling at the both of them...

Jumin waited for his assistant to begin but, saw her staring at him "Jaehee, you may begin."

"Oh" Jaehee blinked a few times, she cleared her throat "My apologize, excuse me...We need to find an apartment location that has a high-security system installed...We don't have a lot of information about how the apartment looks or even what's nearby the location. We assume there isn't a lot of apartments that would have such an abstract system installed and-"

"You want me to track the apartment location and unlock the security system," Ray said cutting her words short.

Jumin nodded with a slight curve in his mouth "Yes, I'm glad we are on the same page. We need to find the address in a short period of time...When can you and your unit begin?" The young man sat there readjusting his hat as he hid away his eyes filled with wickedness and smiled "...Right away, Sir."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** HELLO EVERYONE! Geez, my updates are getting slower- not good! I apologize for that, I've been so into my Youtube channel and recently uploaded my very first My hero Academia AMV of...drumroll PLEASE! Bakugou and Uraraka! If you guys aren't familiar with them, you guys need to watch the anime! I haven't watched any animes for a really REALLY long time...Probably the last was BLEACH because of Hitsugaya and Hinamori which means it's been AWHILE LOL. I heard lots of good things about this Anime and thought I give it a try...Right off the bat, I got sucked in! LOL, trust me you guys are going to LOVE Bakugou! I know where are some don't like the two being shipped and some do...I, on the other hand, think it's quite interesting development between them and who knows, might work out! Now that I'm done with the AMV, I finally can update a new chapter for this- sorry for the long wait and if you guys have a time, please check out my youtube channel! I linked it on my profile :) It would be great seeing some fanfiction family there! Anyways, let get this going SHALL WE!? As always, be safe and STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **HeadphonesCityActress, Leen Ananzeh, starfire124 & lightningalpha1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Take Control**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

"Saeyoung…?"

Hearing his name, he looked over his shoulder and saw the beauty laying on the sofa with a smile. She raised her hand and reached towards him "Come here?" He let out a small chuckling seeing how cute she was but, he needed to work.

"I'm sorry my love, but I really need to focus right now! I promise to love you more once I've finished this part of the coding…" Seven said his words trailed off seeing her smiling at him. She wore her tank top and shorts, Seven couldn't help seeing so much skin showing as the sun was setting and the room was glowing orange. She was glowing in pure beauty in the tender light, it was hard for him to resist.

He got up and went to the sofa to the brown haired girl and kneeled down to kiss her tenderly.

She began to giggle as he kisses her, Seven broke the kiss and saw her smiling happily "Did you really want my kisses or were you just interrupting me to take a break?" MC smiled with a hand placed on the side of his neck "Hmm...Both."

"What am I supposed to do with you…RAWR!" Seven teased as he gave kisses all over MC's cheeks, nose, and her entire face. MC laughed feeling the ticklish kisses on her face "Oh my god, hahaha stop it's too much!"

"I'm going to keep kissing you if you keep interrupting me! Come here!" He brought her closer, MC tried to escape his arms. Seven started to blow raspberries on her, MC laughed so hard tears were coming out from her eyes "No more! Hehehe, I can't handle it anymore!"

"You better because I will be giving you a million kisses every day!" He continued to tease soon he stopped seeing her completely out of breath "Okay, you win! I won't bother you anymore."

Seven smiled in victory. He gave one last kiss on her lips "You're not bothering me but, I do have to work to keep you safe." MC understood him and gave a nod "I know...Any luck finding your brother…?"

"No…" Seven said with a sigh "It's like he is completely off the grid."

He sat on the floor by the sofa, he held her hand and placed his lips on top. MC looked at his face and saw it was filled with concern for his brother. "I don't know who taught him hacking but, he is good. He blocked every corner so I can't get through…Even the small corners some hackers will miss some time but, he is taking it to another level" He said quietly and looked over at his workstation "It really does feel like I'm battling with myself…I never wanted this to happen."

MC reached over and placed a gentle hand on the side of his cheek "Saeyoung…What happened between you two?"

"Oh…It's a long story with me and Saeran..." Seven hesitated, there was sadness in his eyes "I guess hiding it doesn't mean anything now…Come with me, I have to show you something." He went to a nearby bookcase and opened it. Inside there was a floppy disk.

MC sat up and walked towards Seven seeing the disk "What is that..?"

"A piece of my past" He took the disk and held her hand leading her towards his workstation. Seven sat on the floor and looked up at her with a hand reaching out towards her "Come, sit on my lap." MC took his hand and carefully sat on his lap. Seven reached over and insert the floppy disk in the side of the laptop.

Soon, a file opened with a few pictures inside. MC saw a young red-haired boy smiling and saw pure happiness "…Is this you?" Seven rested his head on the side of her head "This boy there is Saeran...My brother."

Her eyes widened "You guys look so similar…"

"That's because we are twins. We look alike but our personalities are completely different. The man you saw...He wasn't always like that. Saeran was always full of joy and smiled a lot…" Seven's eyes sadden "When we were young…He was always weak and got sick often."

"When Saeran was with me, he was barely able to leave the house because he was scared of the world. We grew up in a very…Complicated home" Seven said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

MC looked at the picture of Seven's brother "...And your parents?"

"Our father is one of the presidential candidates at the moment, even before he was elected as congressmen. He was an honorable man on the outside…But inside, he had a black soul" Seven said.

"He and my mother had us without marriage and didn't know about us being born. Until my mother blackmailed him to get money in return for keeping us a secret to the public. My mother wouldn't let us leave the house and she didn't love us even though we were her children."

"She just saw us as a tool to threaten our dad for money. Of course, our father was sick of being blackmailed and tried countless times to kidnap and have us kill us but failed. Our mother was an alcoholic and had mental issue problems…"

"Saying this out loud makes me realize how broken my family was…" Seven sighed as MC sat there with watery eyes, she tried to not cry hearing such sadness and how painful it was for him "How did you learn hacking when you grew up like that?"

"Well, I was the healthier out of the two so, she would send me off on errands to get water or medicine. I've analyzed her daily drinking pattern and left the house when she couldn't catch me. That's when I went out and explored."

"There was a Catholic church nearby so I went there and they had a small library with books about computers and programming. That's where I met Rika and V, they've noticed I was skillful in this type of profession and that was when I realized who I was."

"After getting baptized, I got the name "Luciel", leaned computers and wanted to escape from my parents forever. The agency that I've been working for found me and wanted to recruit young boys like me. I wanted to run away with Saeran but I didn't want him to follow in my footsteps knowing what will happen."

Seven closed his eyes "I wanted him to live a normal…Happy life with loved ones around him. That's when I asked for V's help to take care of him. I joined the agency abandoning my identity and family to go aboard in the states so my father couldn't track me."

"V and Rika promised me that they will look after Saeran…" His forehead wrinkled "I promised him that I'd always be with him…That I'd protect him but I broke that promise because I trusted V's words. I'm such a fool trusting him…"

"Saeyoung…" MC turned around and faced Seven, he saw tears in her eyes and held her.

He felt her hand stroking the back of his head "I missed him so much ever since…Even though I lived as a secret agent, I couldn't abandon my past completely. I couldn't let go of my brother, so I kept begging Rika to tell me how Saeran is doing. She told me he is healthy and happy and I shouldn't worry…"

"These pictures…" Seven looked at the screen "These are the pictures she sent to me, my only possessions I have of my past."

He heard MC sniffling as he tried to see her face but MC just held him close "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry. It's so strange…Talking to you makes me want to talk more about my past. Makes me feel...Like I don't have to live in secret and we won't reset."

"I'm right here...They say that talking about your true feelings, rather it's good or bad will make you feel better. Thank you Saeyoung…for talking to me" MC said as she still held him. Seven smiled "Thank you for listening to my story…MC " He felt her slowly pulling away as he looked at her face "…Thank you for crying for me."

He wiped away her tears and leaned in to kiss her.

They broke the kiss, Seven looked back at his computer seeing his brother's pictures "I'm going to find out everything about Saeran about the truth that V hid from me…Whatever obstacles I have to face, I won't give up until I find out the truth what happened…"

"It won't be easy but…" Seven looked at the beauty sitting in his arms "Will you still…Be by my side?" MC smiled and nodded" Of course Saeyoung…I'll always be here by your side." As he was about to give her a kiss, his screen began flashing red with a message on the screen soon the security system began to announce loudly.

 **"ATTENTION: ZERO APARTMENT…Attempt force log in front door keypad…"**

Their eyes widen as Seven quickly turned his attention to his laptop seeing the CCTV outside of the apartment has been disconnected "someone is trying to get inside...!" They quickly get up and rush to the front door, they knew someone was right outside the door. "MC, go inside the bedroom!" But MC didn't want to leave his side, Seven looked at her and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry…I won't let anything bad happen to you, please trust me" he said as MC held his hand tightly but soon, released as her fingertips and his brushed against each other as she turned away to go into the bedroom.

Seven stood there looking at the keypad's light blinking _'Come on Saeran…Give up, you can't hack this one. I've changed everything on the system...'_ Suddenly, the light stopped and the system went back to normal.

" **Attempt force login…Failed."**

He let out a relieved sigh, he knew his triple layer system was impenetrable even his brother wouldn't be able to figure it out. He began walking quietly towards the door staring at door screen to see who was outside the door. As he was about to reach to turn it on…Another announcement occurred.

 **"MANUAL SELF DESTRUCT KEY COMMENCEMENT STARTING IN 20…19...18"**

"What!?" Seven's eyes widen as he rushed towards the laptop and saw the secret security was starting with a master key. "That's…That's impossible! I gave the only master key to Rika…!" Seven had no choice, he needed to shut down the entire system to deactivate the bomb.

 _'Shutting down will open up everything…'_ he thought to himself but had no choice. Seven quickly went to his laptop and began typing in codings shutting down everything. As he unlocked the final wall system, he heard the announcement shutting down.

 **"Special Security System…Shutting down…All doors are unlocked."**

Suddenly, all the doors in the apartment unlocked as the front door opened. Seven stood up expecting his brother to walk in but a swat unit rushed in armed with guns and wearing heavy black swat uniforms. One of the units pointed his weapon towards Seven "HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" Seven slowly raised his hands.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" The unit yelled **"NOW!"**

He didn't have a choice, Seven slowly kneeled on the floor with his hands above him _'Shit…What is this!? Is this my father's doing...But, how did he find me-'_ his words trailed off as someone walked into the apartment wearing a black suit. Seven's eyes widen seeing his friend.

"…Ju-Jumin!?" Seven said in complete shock, Jumin looked at him with a cold stare.

"Don't MOVE! Stay down!" one of the officers said as the team began searching the apartment. "Sir, she seems to have locked herself in the bathroom inside here" A unit member said, Jumin simple walked passed Luciel heading towards the bedroom "Open it."

"Wait... **NO!"** Seven watched Jumin entered inside the bedroom, he was about to stand up but saw the officers around him holding their guns towards him "I said STAY DOWN! Cuff this guy!" They grabbed his arms as they brought his arms behind him and cuffed him.

A few moments later, Jumin and MC walking out with Jumin by her side. He had his arm around her and his suit jacket covering her. MC's eyes widen seeing the redhead and were about to rush to him but were held tightly by Jumin. "MC, please calm yourself," Jumin said as he had a firm grip on her "You must come with me..."

MC shook her head, she wanted to be with Seven "Please let me go…" Jumin looked at her and shook his head "I cannot do that, I'm sorry but this place is no longer safe for you."

"NO!" MC escaped from Jumin's side and rushed towards Seven who was still on his knees and hands cuffed behind him.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as Seven dug his head down, he couldn't use his arms to hold her and whispered into MC ear before the unit pulled her away from him. "No, please! Don't!" MC was slowly being pulled away from him as she reached the side of his face, Seven felt the last tip of her fingers brush away as they taken her away out of the apartment.

He felt his heart was being ripped away from him as his golden colored eyes turned into rage.

Seven shoved his shoulder trying to break away from the unit, it took the unit by surprised how strong the hacker was even with his hands cuffed behind him. It took a couple of men to pin down the raged hacker to the ground again. "UGH!" Seven still trying to break away but saw someone approach him, Seven looked up and saw Jumin looking down at him. The unit brought him back on his kneels as Seven's eyes glared at his friend with betrayal.

"What's the meaning of this, Jumin!?" Seven yelled clenching his teeth "We haven't found the hacker yet and you know she isn't safe anywhere else!" Jumin looked at Seven with sharp eyes "We did…I'm looking at him right now."

"W-What are you talking about!?" Seven looked at him with confusion.

Jumin walked towards him with darkening eyes "You know exactly what I'm talking about...There is no point of trying to hide the fact this was all your doing from the start. I've always known not to trust a hacker...And I was right, you really crossed the line hurting an RFA member and I will never forgive you. How could you do that to Yoosung...Just who the hell are you?"

Seven's eyes widened "What…What do you mean?! W-what happened to Yoosung!?"

Jumin stood there glaring at Seven and looked at the units in the room "Take him away." The unit nodded "YES SIR!" They grabbed him by the arm and began walking towards the door. Seven had his head down but saw someone standing by the door, he had something in his hand. It looked like a small detonator, Seven's eyes widen and lifted his head to see a police officer wearing a uniform hat over his jet black hair.

The police officer looked at him with two mint colored eyes and a wide wicked grin on his mouth as he gave a small salute him goodbye.

 _ **'S...SAERAN?!'** _Seven couldn't yell out his name but looked over his shoulder seeing him as Jumin stepped outside the apartment and talking with him "JUMIN, you're making a mistake! DON'T DO THIS!" He yelled down the apartment halls but Jumin stood there watching his friend be taken away. "I'm glad we caught him, sir" The young police officer approached him from behind.

Jumin looked over his shoulder and nodded "Great work, Ray. We couldn't have done this without you."

The businessman turned his attention towards the brown haired girl who had her head down surrounded by his bodyguards. Jumin approached her as the bodyguards moved away "MC...I apologize for meeting you like this." She stood there without a response, Jumin still had his jacket over her and his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him to comfort her "Come...You will be staying with me now. Ray, we will be leaving first...Thank you again for your swift services."

Ray nodded with a smile as he adjusted his hat keeping his attention towards the brown-haired girl "Was my pleasure, Sir. Get home safely..."

As the two were about to leave, MC felt someone touch the ends of her brown hair from behind and turned over her shoulder. There was a police officer who had his back turned as he was walking away from them, she only saw the backside of his black hair. "Did you forget something you needed to bring?" Jumin asked seeing her looking over her shoulder.

MC didn't reply as they continued to walk down the apartment hall with Jumin's bodyguards.

The young hacker leaned against the wall and took off his hat watching them disappear at the corner. One unit member approached their leader "Mr. Ray...Why didn't we just take her? We could have taken down the bodyguards and even kidnap the director-" Before he could finish, there was a loud click and he felt a cold metal pressed against in between his eyebrows with the black haired man holding his gun on him.

The black haired man looked at the member with a glare, his expression completely changed "What the fuck did you just call me...Ray, was it?"

The unit member's eyes widen as he froze in fear looking into cold mint colored eyes, the man was no longer Ray. "M-My apologies, Mr. Saeran! I-I-I didn't know it was you!" he pleaded. "You seem to question my planning...Are you the one in control?" Saeran asked in a low quiet yet terrifying tone as he continued to press the gun against his head. The member was too scared to move as he could feel the gun barrel dig into his skin and he stood there still like a tree "N-N-N-No, not at all!"

Saeran placed one of his hands in his pocket "Look around you fucking idiot, we are in an apartment building with witnesses living here...Do you want to make a ruckus and have them report this into the real cops? With no getaway plan and kidnapping the C&R Director...Seriously?" Saeran found this amusing as he let out a chuckle "You must be either blind or just plain stupid..."

"This is the C&R director you are talking about. If he was alone that would be possible but we aren't dealing with some random man, the director is always with bodyguards with him another team waiting right below us...And if you know him well enough, he is ALWAYS guarded. Seeing how you guys couldn't even pin down ONE guy in that room, they can take this entire unit down without breaking a fucking sweat" Saeran scoffed as he removed the gun away.

The member let out a relieved sigh "Thank you, sir...It won't happen again-!"

Suddenly, the man dropped on the floor as he was hit on the side of his head with Saeran's gun. The unit members who stood there quietly in fear looking at the ticked off man, Saeran looked at the unit with an annoyed expression "Anyone else wants to question the plan...? It's your chance right now to speak up."

No one said a single word, Saeran stood there and wrinkled his forehead "Well...What the fuck are you guys standing around for?!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" They quickly and hastily picked up the unconscious man and placed a black bag over his head. Saeran placed his hat back on and began to walk down the hall "Prepare for a cleansing for that fucking idiot...The rest of you, if you don't want to be in line for the next cleansing, meet at the location and prepare for the next plan." The team followed behind Saeran as they walked down the hall leaving the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** HEY EVERYONE! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend, gaaah~ I'm so sorry for the late update. It's been crazy busy and I've been editing videos for my youtube channel! I really do respect those youtubes who upload videos daily, even every day! Editing takes up a lot of time and it's not as easy as people expect! MAD RESPECT! Anyways, the weather is starting to get chilly and WINTER IS COMING! Time to bust out the heavy jackets and scarfs- I prefer cold weather than hot weather...Kinda like Hitsugaya! Puahaha- OH, I almost forgot this week is HALLOWEEN! I can't believe its already Halloween, soon it'll be Thanksgiving...Christmas and news years once more. GAAAAH! TIME NEEDS TO SLOW DOWN! Sorry for freaking out there, I better go refill on my tea. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy your Halloween week and if you plan to go out on Halloween, BE SAFE! Stay in large groups and make sure to go trick or treat where there are LOTS of people! Happy Halloween everyone and as always...STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Chatamouse, Ruqa707 & Fem-Hawaii-Hokulani-Jones**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MYSTIC MESSENGER or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Safe**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

She sat there quietly in front of a white silk covered table with beautiful expensive white matching tableware. In front of her was a plate of premium steak cooked to medium-rare and side of steamed vegetables. Rather enjoying such high-quality food, she sat there staring with empty colorless eyes. Her eyes puffy from crying so much earlier in the day as she was taken away from her love by force.

A dark-haired man approached her side holding a bottle of red wine and began pouring in the crystal wine glass "This was a great year for this wine..." he said filling the glass but, she sat there quietly without a response.

He took his seat across from her and began pouring himself a glass of wine. Taking a sip of the wine, he looked at the brown haired girl who hasn't touched her food yet "Perhaps tonight menu isn't to your liking? Would you like me to request something else for you from the chef?" he asked, again she sat there quietly staring blankly. "I will assume you're still shocked about what I've said earlier...I understand" he began cutting the steak from his plate.

"...It's not true" she whispered finally breaking her silence.

Her voice was quiet but loud enough for the man to hear what she had said "I have no reason to lie to you," Jumin said "You may not trust me...And I do not expect you to since we do not know each other. We've only chatted recently through the RFA chatroom and that isn't enough to gain my trust but, what I've said is all true. It is your choice to believe what I've said is true or not."

She clenched her hands together and looked at Jumin "This is all a misunderstanding. He had his reasons why he had to install the system in the apartment but you're wrong. He wasn't the one who lead me into the apartment or the hacker..."

"But, you cannot tell me who," Jumin said "I've listened to your story as well as the police officers who took your statement. You may think you were being protected by Luciel but, how you are trying to prove Luciel is innocent when we have clear evidence is showing signs of you developing stockholm syndrome. I may not be a psychologist but, you were inside the apartment, alone and scared. You were trapped inside that apartment for so long that the first person that came to you, you began to attach yourself onto them for support and saw them as your savior."

"No! Stop, it's not true!" MC yelled as she shut her eyes tightly.

The room fell into silence, Jumin sat there looking at the girl who was in denial. Soon, a white cat leaped onto her lap and began to purr as it rubbed its head against her chin. MC opened her eyes feeling something soft and saw two blue eyes, it was a Persian white cat. "She is worried about you...It's strange, Elizabeth the 3rd usually don't approach strangers." Jumin said as he was taken back at his cat being so friendly with the girl.

"Ah..." MC placed her hand her as the cat began to rub its head against her hand allowing permission to touch her, MC couldn't help but smile "This must be the famous Elizabeth the 3rd." Jumin sat there observing the girl smiling, he knew the girl wasn't a bad person but there was something about her that was drawing himself in. "...Mr. Han, I know what I've said might sound hysterical but it is the truth. As you said before about trust, I too understand that you don't trust me and it is your choice as well to believe me or not."

"Everyone has their own point of view...There is no right or wrong answer, a road can always go two ways," she said.

He sat there with a slight curve on the corner of his mouth amused what she said "That is correct...Countering what I've said, I like that. But, you do understand I have the higher advantage in this debate because there are proof and even a witness...My case is solid but yours is filled with holes. The case is still under investigation...Eventually, the truth will reveal itself. It always does." MC sat there with the cat on her lap "When can I leave...?"

"I'm sorry but, you will have to stay here" Jumin replied.

"So, basically I'm a hostage here?" She said, again his mouth curved up. Her sharp tongue was making him very interesting how she was taking the situation and being clever, it was almost as if they were playing a game of chess. "No...You have to stay here because you are under investigation as well," Jumin said as he swished his wine glass in his hand.

"Don't you need my permission to do a background check?" She replied still keeping her guard up.

"Not when you were involved in a crime," Jumin replied as he looked at the brown haired girl who was looking back at him. "So, you must know everything about me then..." She said calmly expecting him to nod but only saw him place the wine glass down on the table gently "We couldn't find anything about you."

MC's eyes widen and shaken "...What?"

"There was nothing about you...Not even a name or birth certificate" he placed his elbows on the table and placed both hands together "We tried to find Luciel's background but his information is under the protection by an agency that I assume he works for. But, you...There was nothing. The detectives are currently inspecting more information outside of Korea to find out who you are."

"I myself, do not trust someone who doesn't know who they are, you might as well be working with the same agency as Luciel" Jumin looked at the girl with his grey sharp eyes "Now, do you understand why you cannot leave?"

MC sat there quietly for a moment and gave a short nod "...Because I am now a suspect."

"Correct" Jumin nodded, the room was quiet as MC looked down seeing the white cat sleeping on her lap quietly.

"You had nowhere to go so, I decided to put you under my care until we have answers" Jumin took a sip of his wine watching the brown haired girl slowly pick up the cat and placing it on the floor "...And Luciel? What will happen to him?" she asked quietly. Jumin's eyes narrowed towards her hearing the name "He will be held in holding for his crimes until we resolve this."

She slowly got up from the table angry "Then you should have left me in a holding cell as well since I'm a suspect as well! No one asked me if I wanted to be here, I would rather be inside a holding cell than be here with someone like you! I can't believe you are his friend, I thought the RFA members were good friends who trust each other but, I guess that was only Luciel's thoughts."

"Say what you want about me or the RFA" Jumin continued to have his dinner "But, you shouldn't say things like that so strongly when you've only met Luciel recently...You're only making yourself sound very convincing you have stockholm syndrome or even worse...Working together." MC clenched her teeth and walked away from the dining table. Jumin watched her walk towards the living room area and sat on the sofa in frustration knowing she had no place to go since it was a penthouse.

Jumin sat there watching the girl, he assumed she would be delighted she wasn't in a dirty holding cell but her reaction was completely different from the other women he knew. All the women he had met only always materialistic and were shallow basic gold diggers but, the girl didn't care about any of the fancy things. He knew she was thinking about the hacker...Nothing else mattered to her.

This intrigued him and was enjoying her company.

Moments later, someone arrived and began taking away the dishes. As he was clearing away plates he noticed the other plate hasn't been touched "Sir, sorry to interrupt but was there something wrong with the guest meal tonight?" he asked seeing Jumin standing by the large glass looking at the view. "No, the meal was perfect. She just wasn't feeling good, please send my regards and apology to the chef..." Jumin said.

"Of course, sir" he nodded as he took the plates away and left the penthouse quietly.

Jumin turned his attention towards the living room seeing the girl still sitting on the sofa with her knees up and arms resting on top of them as they covering her face. He entered the living room area and opened the balcony glass door. Feeling the soft breeze against her hair, she lifted her head up seeing the tall man standing outside. MC remembered a night like this when she first entered the strange apartment.

She looked at the phone on the sofa almost expecting a call from someone...But, knew no one was going to call her.

No one knew who she was, she felt so alone in the world. She could feel her eyes watery thinking about the red-haired man she fell in love with so deeply _'...Saeyoung.'_ Suddenly, her phone started to ring as she jerked her head up in surprise. She grabbed the phone and opened it, it was an unknown number _'It could be from Saeyoung...!'_ she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she said with a bit of excitement.

She heard static at first as the static background started to tone down. Soon, she heard someone chuckle "Heh. Hello Princess...How nice of you to pick up my call so quickly, it almost seemed you were waiting for me. This makes me so happy." The voice sent a chill down her spine knowing who it is but, her words wouldn't come out. MC looked at Jumin who was still standing outside the balcony.

"Ah, before you do anything stupid like call out the Director who is standing outside the balcony...I suggest you just stay quiet and listen to what I have to say, you don't want anyone else in the RFA to get hurt again, do you?"

Her eyes widen "...You...You did that to Yoosung...?" her voice trembled as sat there holding the phone looking at Jumin's back.

"Oh, is that the blondie's name? How's his eye by the way, is he going to go blind soon? Heh" he chuckled as MC gripped the phone tightly feeling the palms of her hands sweating in fear and lips dry. "I'm...I'm listening, please don't hurt anyone..." she said quietly, he began to laugh in amusement "Hahaha! Ooh, that's my smart toy but still stupid thinking about the RFA members when you should be worrying more about yourself."

"Especially when I was just a few inches away from you in the apartment today," he said.

MC's heart beat rapidly remembering someone had touched her hair in the apartment "...What do you want from me?" she asked still trembling. Outside, few buildings across from the penthouse, a man smirked as he stood on a building's rooftop with a phone pressed against his ear. He wore a baseball cap under his black dyed hair as two mint color eyes looked at the penthouse floor and had a clear view inside.

"It's it already obvious?" Looking at the girl sitting on the sofa, he let out a scoff "I want you."

"I wasn't expecting the redhead to change out the entire security system so quickly but, good thing I had a master key to activate the system" He let out a deep sigh feeling the wind brush through his hair "It's a shame you don't remember me...I'm so hurt but, don't worry. Once I have you back, you'll remember who you were and things will go back to the way it was. Don't you want that, toy?"

MC moved her attention to Jumin's back.

"Oh, seeing how you are looking at the director you're probably thinking his penthouse is safe, don't you? With all that heavy security and bodyguards around..." he said as MC's eyes widen looking around the room. She felt like he was inside the room with her, even inside her mind. He began to chuckle seeing her reaction "Hehe, seeing how you are looking around like an idiot I'm going to assume I'm right...You're still predictable as ever. God, I really missed this...You have no idea. But, since you were so good listening to me, let me tell you a little secret..."

He leaned close to the phone with a smirk on his lips and whispered "...You were safer in the apartment than you are in that penthouse."

MC saw Jumin turning around to go back inside, she quickly hung up the phone. Jumin closed the glass door behind him and looked at the brown haired girl shaking "MC..." He quickly grabbed the throw blanket sitting on a chair and wrapped it around her "I'm sorry, I was careless leaving the door open like that, you must be cold" Jumin looked at the girl, her face was pale as if she saw a ghost "...MC, what's wrong?"

She slowly looked at Jumin, she wanted to say something but her voice wouldn't come out.

Soon, there was a knock on the door causing her to jump. Jumin looked at her knowing she was frightened about something. "I will be right back-" before he could leave her side, he felt a hand grab his arm. He felt her hand slightly shaking but her head was down preventing to make eye contact with him. In fear, she looked at the door thinking it was him.

Jumin's eyes soften as he was about to place a hand on top of her but, there was another knock.

"Sir?" a male voice called out.

"MC, I'll be right back," Jumin said, MC watched him walk to the door and open it seeing the same man who picked up the dishes earlier. He was carrying something in his hand and handed to Jumin "My apologies Sir for coming without a call but the chef was worried about the guest not eating especially if the guest is a young woman and decided to make something just for her."

Jumin let out a small smile "Please send my regards again." He nodded and bowed towards Jumin before leaving.

Jumin closed the door and walked to MC who was still sitting on the sofa. He placed the dish down and removed the cover. The plate carried a small bowl of creme brulee and fresh fruits on top, there were mint leaves on the side as garnish. MC's eyes widen seeing such delicate beautiful dessert in front of her and the sweet scent.

"The chef was worried you didn't eat, hopefully, you won't refuse this one too," Jumin said as he handed her a small silver spoon.

MC looked at it and carefully reached for the spoon but stopped. Jumin saw her hesitate as he reached for her hand gently and placed the spoon in between "You don't need to be afraid of me...I won't hurt you and you are under my care." MC looked at the spoon in her hand "It's...It's not that..." she said as her eyes lowered. Jumin took a seat next to her "I understand you are worried about Luciel."

"I'm always going to be worried about Luciel...Everything that happened, it's all because of me, isn't it? Ever since I joined the chatroom," MC said.

She fiddled with the spoon in her hand and looked at her own reflection "It seems everywhere I go...I bring a burden to everyone around me." MC looked at Jumin as he looked into her brown honey colored eyes "Why...Why don't I know who I am? Why did this happen? It's my fault that Seven-" her words stopped as Jumin held her in his arms. MC's eyes widen feeling the strong warm embrace soon she broke down in tears as her defensive shield was crumbling.

MC began to cry as he continued to hold her knowing she was under a lot of stress and blaming herself for everything that has happened.

From afar, Saeran stood on the rooftop watching the man holding the girl in his arms comforting her. He clenched his phone in his hand as he looked at them in disapproval feeling his body burning up in rage inside. A loud crack occurred as the screen cracked from him gripping the phone so hard in anger, his chest puffy and his mint color eyes locked onto the dark-haired man.

* * *

In the holding cell, a man laid on the cold metal bench with his arms behind his head as a pillow. Laying in the cell alone, he listened to the sounds around him. The water dripping in the faucet and the light hanging in the center of the room. It was humming quietly reminding him of his electronic devices he had when he was just starting to hack...

 _"...You're fucking kidding me, right!?" a tall slender brown-haired man yelled looking down at the red headed child._

 _Another agent who stood next to him shook his head "Look, I'm just taking orders from above just like everyone else here." The agent gave the child a small nudge towards the brown-haired agent "You're lucky you got yourself an easy one to deal with. Heard this kid is some sort of genius or something, I got a kid who is no better than a tree stump."_

 _"I don't give a shit if this kid can wipe his own ass! You can't just dump a kid on me like this!" He snapped but the other agent didn't respond as he turned away and was about to leave._ _"HEY! Do I look like a babysitter!?" The brown-haired agent yelled._

 _Without turning around, the agent raised his hand up and gave a short wave "We all been mentored before, this shouldn't be a surprise to you. If you don't like it, you know who to complain to but don't be bitching at me." The brown-haired man wrinkled his forehead "this is bullshit! You hear me, BULLSHIT!" he yelled in frustration and forgotten the child was still there. He looked at him with an annoyed look and gave a sharp sigh "Fuck...Can't believe this is happening to me" he began to walk away as the child stood there watching him._

 _He looked over his shoulder to see the child still standing there "Dammit...COME ON KID! Are you going to just stand around there!?"_

 _The child quickly ran towards him and following him. The agent began training him through physical and arms training as years past watching the child slowly grew into a young talented hacker yet prankster teenager. They fought, shared the same room under the same roof, he was practically his older brother he never had. He even had to balance his school with his secret agent life._

 _"Hey...Wake up!" The agent snapped._

 _The young teenager yawn "Can't we just do this tomorrow, Madam Vanderwood? I got a test tomorrow and I got some homework to finish up too..." The brown-haired agent smacked him with a book on top of his head, Seven held his head "OW!" The agent had a red vain on his head "Call me 'Madam' one more time, I dare you. I'll make sure I make a dent in your head."_

 _"No! Don't do that! ...I think I already have one" Seven pleaded as he rubbed his head._

 _"Then SHUT UP AND FOCUS! You think you're lacking sleep, I'm LACKING SLEEP!" Vanderwood smacked his palm on top of the books in front of him about computers and wiring systems "I swear, if you don't get through this chapter by the end of the night, you're going to end up at Mcdonalds."_

 _"We're going to Mcdonalds if I don't get through this chapter?" Seven asked with a smile._

 _"NO!" Vanderwood yelled and smacked him again, Seven whined as Vanderwood continued to nag at him._

Returning back to reality, Seven let out a small smirk remembering the old times and let out a deep sigh. But, soon his smile fade feeling his chest tighten thinking about a certain brown hair girl he gave his heart to "MC..." he whispered quietly removing his glasses off and placed his arm over his eyes. Holding on to his glasses, he heard footsteps approaching.

Soon, the footsteps stopped in front of his cell.

Seven didn't bother to remove his arm away and let out a chuckle "Are you still going to deny me my one phone call? I know my rights..." There was no response as he let out a sharp sigh and slowly removed his arm away "Come on, a phone call probably won't be able to get me out of this situation...I Just want to call Jumin about this mess and-" his voice trailed off seeing a familiar face as his eyes widened.

He was dressed in police uniform with his ruffled hair tied back and was holding a gun towards Seven with a silencer attached to the gun. "V...Vanderwood?" Seven said in complete shock as he looked at the agent. "I warned you before, you should have not made yourself my next target...Agent Seven" Vanderwood said looking at Seven with cold eyes and his finger on the trigger.


End file.
